Until The End Of You
by RainbowMonkeh
Summary: Creed has launched his final, big attack, and the group is ready to face him. When they see the size of his force, they're intimidated, but they've come too far to back down, and they'll see it through until the end. No matter what.
1. Vacation

**Until The End Of You**

**Vacation**

Train, Eve, and Sven climbed off the train. Eve had a book with her, it was one of the most interesting ones she had ever read. It was _Eragon_. (A/N: I don't own the book copyrights those belong to C.P.) At the moment she couldn't take her eyes from it, so Sven pushed her around to make sure that she avoided running into things.

Train was stretching as he walked. He'd just gotten up from a nap. He was having the weirdest dream when he woke up too, but now he'd forgotten it.

Sven had been tinkering with some guns and what not, trying to make new bullets, make them smaller and more portable, he hadn't gotten very far though.

"Whoa! Look out!" Train said, he pulled Eve back before Sven noticed. A girl ran by she looked frantic, as she ran by she yelled 'Sorry!', then kept running.

"Weird." Sven commented, Eve hadn't noticed an of this, her nose still in her book.

"Princess, I think I'll take that." Train said, he took her book and then closed it, after taking her bookmark and marking the page.

"Hey!" Eve protested.

"Train's right. Come on, let's get to our safe house here." Sven said, Eve crossed her arms over her chest and walked with Sven and Train. All the while Eve was shooting glares at Train.

"Oh all right!" Train said as he handed her the book. "No need to give those evil, dirty looks!" Train added, Sven rolled his eyes. _What a push over._ Sven thought. Eve happily took her book, but didn't open it.

"So where's the safe house?" Eve asked as they walked out and onto the sidewalk, it was silent, not even a car went by. "Aren't there supposed to be people here?" Eve asked.

"Yeah." Train answered.

"Somethings not right." Sven said as he looked around.

"There's a killer on the loose in this city. Not like Gyanza, which you took down fairly easily." a woman's voice said. Sven, Eve, and Train looked to where it was coming from. This woman was was few inches shorter than Train. Her hair was a gold color and her eyes were brown. "Welcome to town. Have fun not getting killed." she added, then walked down the street.

Train watched her go, she seemed familar somehow, but he had met a lot of people, so it was probably just his imagination.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!!" someone screamed, imediatly Train had his gun drawn, Sven had his ready, and Eve was preparing to change. All three of them ran to the scene. There was a girl penned in a corner by a man with a knife.

"Hey! Leave her alone!" Train yelled, he fired off some bullets, but they were reflected back at them. "Whoa!" Train ducked to avoid being hit.

"There's a sheild." Sven said. Eve transformed her hands into a mallet and went to bang him on the head, she bounced back after hitting the sheild. "There has to be a weak point!"

"It's at his feet!" the girl yelled. "Aim for his feet!" Sven and Train aimed for his feet, then fired. The man hollered in pain, then made a quick escape, he had dropped the girl after he had begun to choke her, she was coughing up a storm now.

"Are you all right?" Eve asked.

"Yes. Thanks." she answered as she rubbed her throat. "I'm Yabi." she added.

"Eve, this is Train, and Sven." Eve said as she pointed to Train and Sven in turn, Sven was lighting up and Train was waving with his kitty-ish grin. Yabi stood and used the wall for support. She was an inch shorter than Train,she had midnight black hair, and deep, dark blue eyes. Her dark hair and eyes made her seem paler than she really was.

"What did he want with you?" Sven asked.

"I don't know." Yabi answered. "He just started attacking me, when I got off the train, and when I got out here." she explained.

"Oh! So that was you who ran by!" Train said.

"Yes. He was after me then, and I had to get away. I'm sorry if I caused you an inconveience."

"None at all." Sven said. "Why don't you come with us? You'll be safe where we're going." Sven added.

"I couldn't impose. I'll just get back on the train and go home." she said.

"You wouldn't be imposing." Train said. "Besides I'm sure Princess wouldn't mind sharing her bed with a girl, she's stuck with us all the time." Train added.

"All right." Yabi said, Sven and Train lead the way. Every once in a while she'd glace over her shoulder, to make sure that she wasn't being followed. Soon enough they were at the safe house. Eve went to the chouch and Yabi followed. "You live here?" she asked.

"No, this is just a safe house." Sven answered, then walked into the kitchen to start on dinner.

"We're sweepers, so we don't stay in one place too long." Train explained.

"You've come here to kill the murderer?" Yabi asked.

"Actually, we are supposed to be on vacation." Eve explained. "Though is seems like everywhere we go that our vacation is ruined."

"Well, there are people out there that just aren't meant to have vacations. It looks like you guys are some of them. My mom was the same way." Yabi answered. "What book are you reading?" Yabi asked.

"_Eragon._" Eve answered.

"Oh, good book. You know, the sequel to that is out." Yabi added.

"Really?"

"Yeah, I've read both and now I'm waiting for the Third Book. Wait until you see the twist they have in the second book." she added with a wink.

"You like books don't you?" Train asked.

"Oh yeah! I have my own personal libary." Yabi explained.

"Jeez, and I can't remember anything after the Table Of Contents..." Train muttered, then Sven concked him on the head. "Ow! What was that for?!" Train yelled as he nursed his sore head.

"You're not supposed to tell people you have the I.Q. of a cumquat!" Sven answered, then handed the girls their dinner.

"Thanks." both girls replied as they dug in. Train started his, and before Eve and Yabi were finished Train was already asking for thirds. Yabi was watching Train with interest, now Sven was getting suspisious.

"Yabi, can I talk to you?" Sven asked, Yabi looked away from Train and looked over to him.

"Yeah. Sure." Yabi answered, she set her plate down and walked with Sven out into the hall way.

"Why are you watching Train so much?" Sven asked, this caught Yabi off guard.

"He's an interesting person, I've never seen someone eat so much. Well, other than myself when I'm starving." Yabi explained.

"How could it of been that you knew where that murderers weakness in the sheild was, and that we just happened to see you in the train station, AND you were the one getting attacked by the murderer?" Sven asked.

"You are too many quesions. But, to answer the first question, I make sheilds like that, I work at a place where they make them, and I was the one who designed them. You saw me at the train station because I was dodging people, and ended up going in front of you because it was open there. And, to answer your last question, I was the only one on the street when he was out-and-about." Yabi explained. "Anything else, Mr. IBI?" Yabi asked, then imediatly regretted it.

"What?" Sven asked.

"Nothing." Yabi answered.

"No, you said 'Mr. IBI'...How do you know?" Sven asked.

"Know what?" Yabi asked.

"Know that I was part of the IBI." Sven answered.

"I don't."

"Yes you do, or else you wouldn't of said it."

"I didn't know you were part of the IBI, I always use that phrase."

"I doubt that. You work for someone. Like say, Chronos?" Sven asked, that didn't catch her off guard.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Yabi said. Sven grabbed her collar and pulled down, there was the tatto of XII on her back. "HEY!" Yabi growled.

"I knew it!" Sven said. He let go and Yabi turned around to face him. "You work for Chronos!" Sven said, as Yabi glared at him. "The question is, why didn't Train recgonize you?"

"He's never seen me before." Yabi explained. "Well, since you know that I'm a number, I might as well get down to what I came here for." Yabi added. She kicked Sven in the stomach, ran into the living room, then grabbed Eve.

"Princess!" Train yelled. Yabi turned to Train and waved with a wink.

"See you, Black Cat!" Yabi jumped out the window and just before she did, knocked Eve unconsious.

"Damn!" Sven growled as he staggered into the room. "Train, she's one of the Numbers." Sven explained.

"Which one?!"

"Twelve."

"The only one I never saw." Train cursed. "It only figures that they'd send the one Number I never met to take Eve. No doubt that they want to make more people like her." Train cursed under his breath. "I guess this means no vacation."

"Right. We get right on finding Eve." Sven agreed. They turned everything off, and started looking for Yabi and Eve.

_**XXXXXXXXXX**_

_Disclaimer- I don't own Black Cat, however, I do own books 1-4._

_Review please. I hope you like to too. Oh, any suggestions, leave them in a review, I'm open for some! Oh yeah, I'll update this with I have TWO (2) reviews._

_Later,_

_Kaos!_


	2. Tracking

**Until The End Of You**

**Tracking**

Train and Sven got right to work after Eve had been taken. They couldn't find anything. Yabi sure did know her work well.

"She's good..." Sven muttered.

"Yeah. All the numbers are. If I remember right, she's the best at hiding and not being found. She can be seen here, and then a month, or more, later she'll be seen 500 miles away, or more." Train explained.

"Know what her weapon is?"

"Nope. There are no rumors of what her weapon is. All I know is its name, Koi." Train answered. "I guess I'll have to ask Karl if I can call in some favors."

"People in Chronos owe you favors?" Sven asked.

"Yep." Train answered. Then he and Sven left for the train station. They were off to Karl's City.

_**XXXXXXXXXX**_

Eve opened her eyes and looked around. Then she tried to move, but found that she couldn't. She saw Yabi walk into the room.

"Morning" Yabi said.

"Where a-?" Eve began, and then it all came flooding back to her. "You kidnapped me!"

"Yes, that would be right." Yabi said. "I have to go back for Train another day, and don't bother trying to change, 'cause it's not going to work. I shocked your nanobots, and now they won't move unless I reprogram my shocker and then use it again." Yabi explained, while Eve glowered at her. "Yes, yes, the glare." Yabi waved it off with a flick of her hand and then Eve felt the restraints loosening.

Even looked down at her restraints, Yabi had thrown daggers when she flicked her wrist and now Eve was free. Without her change abilities she really couldn't do much.

"Hungry?"

"No."

"Fine, then. I'll be off." Yabi threw a book at Eve and Eve caught it. She looked at the title, _Eragon._ "Later." Yabi left the room and Eve looked around. All the walls were solid and there was a high ceiling, the only way to get up there would to fly, the table, with the chair on it wasn't high enough. The bed with the table, and the chair on it still wasn't high enough. And if she jumped on the bed it would make took much noise and she'd be found out, so she couldn't do that.

She was trapped.

Eve sighed then began to read the book, it wasn't her book, it was a brand new book. Then she saw on the inside cover a note.

_Eve,_

_I hope there are no hard feelings, but I have to do what I'm told, just like No. XIII had to; if we don't obey what we're told to do then we get punished. I've done what I've been told to do, and so far I've avoided being killed or hurt. I hope you can forgive me; if you like I can bring you books to read._

_Yabi_

Eve read the words over and over again, until she was sure that this was their true intent. She saw no reason for Yabi to lie to her, but then again, she _did_ work for Chronos. She settled herself on the bed and began to read her book, from where she had left off.

_**XXXXXXXXXX**_

Train and Sven arrived in Rubreuk City a few hours later, having taken the express to get there as fast as possible. They knew right where they needed to go.

They headed off in the right direction, both men's strides were filled with determination, but Sven's was more of a pissed off stride. Everyone jumped out of the way when they saw and pressed themselves up against the buildings to get as far away from the two men as they could.

Soon enough the city hall came into sight. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary, then again, looks can be deceiving. Both were on their guard, just in case. Train entered the city hall first, Sven followed close behind.

Karl walked by and noticed Train.

"Train! What're you doing here?" Karl asked.

"I came to see if I could call in some favors." Train answered. Karl immediately was uneasy.

"Are you sure that's the best idea?" Karl asked. "You know the official version says you were killed, I don't think you should be calling in favors."

"I'll take my chances, Eve's been kidnapped." Train added. "By No. 12."

"Yabi?" Karl asked.

"Yes."

"Then she must be following orders, she was one of the happy ones to see you go, she said that this life didn't suit you." Karl said. "There's nothing that you can do, she'll have taken Eve someplace where no one can get to her, and she can't get out of."

"There has to be something." Sven said.

"The only way would be to get the Counsel of Elders to revoke their order, which they don't do unless it's the direst of orders." Karl sighed. "I'm afraid even with my influence they wont take back their orders, it'd take something extremely dramatic."

An idea popped into Train's head. He was the master of dramatic; this fell right under his command.

"I'll rejoin Chronos." Train said. Karl and Sven looked at him.

"What?!" Sven asked. "That's OVER DRAMAITIC!" he added. "THERE'S NO WAY I'M LETTING YOU REJOIN CHRONOS!"

Train flinched at Sven's reaction, he didn't think that Sven would have been so worked up about it, but he thought wrong. Sven had already lost Eve, and wasn't about to lose Train as well. One person in twenty-four hours was enough.

"Sven, it's the only way that we can get the Princess back. I can always find another way to get out of Chronos like I did before. Either way, I'm going to do it." Train said as he looked at his friend. Sven was about to protest but Train had already started talking again. "Karl, call up Sephira, and tell her I wish to rejoin Chronos as No. 13." Train said. Karl looked at Train a little worried.

"Train, are you sure that's the best idea?" Karl asked.

"No, but it is the only way we're going to get Eve back." Train said.

"Not necessarily." Karl said. "I suppose that I could petition for Yabi to be put on the Apostle of the Stars case with all the other numbers. It might take a while," Karl added.

"Do whatever you have to." Sven said. "We're going to be in the city until we get Eve back. We'll check in once in a while to see how things are coming along." Sven said. Karl nodded. Train and Sven left and Karl set to work. "Was anything running through your mind when you decided that you were going to rejoin Chronos?!" Sven asked when they were back outside.

"Yeah," Train answered. "I was thinking that if I rejoin and put under the terms of my contract that you and Eve are to be left alone by Chronos, then you two could live your lives happily." Train answered. "I smell onion buns and milk!" Train said and followed his nose to a bakery where they were selling onion buns. Sven rolled his eyes and followed Train, they'd be able to talk more once Train's mind was off his stomach.

_**XXXXXXXXXX**_

Yabi entered the door and walked towards Eve who was almost done with the book. Eve didn't even look up. Yabi envied the fact that Eve was untouched by the troubles of the world, even if she'd killed people before. Yabi smiled.

"What're you smiling about?" Eve asked without looking up from her book. The smile faded from Yabi's face.

"Nothing," Yabi answered in a monotone. Yabi didn't look happy. "Eve, I want you to know that I'm not doing this of my own free will, but because I have to." Yabi said. "I don't have a choice."

"You always have a choice." Eve said. She closed the book and threw it back at Yabi. Yabi easily caught it. "You have two options." Eve said calmly. "You can either keep me here, against my will, or you can let me go."

"If you put it that way, I do have a choice." Yabi said. "What you don't understand is obligation." Yabi said. She took the chair, turned it backwards and sat down in it so that she was resting her arms on the back of the chair. Yabi sat and thought about it with her eyes closed for a moment. When she opened her eyes they were set, and she wasn't going to change her mind. "Come on, Eve." Yabi said as she drew her signature weapon, a scythe.

Yabi opened the door. There were several guards who were watching her intently. She stopped in the door frame and she looked at them, watching their movements.

"Is there something wrong?" one of them asked.

"Yes," Yabi answered. "There is. We're holding a little girl captive, and I've decided that I'm not okay with it." Yabi held her scythe at the ready. "Eve, come on out." Yabi said. Eve stepped through the door, and the guards drew their guns. Before they could fire Yabi spun her scythe and sent it around the room with one strong thrust. All of the guards hit the ground dead. "Some people would say that killing is an art, whereas it is actually a burden." Yabi muttered. She walked through the room and lifted her scythe. She was good with all weapons, but she specialized with a scythe.

"Where are we going?" Eve asked. Yabi looked at her small charge.

"We are going to go somewhere far away, where even Chronos can't reach us." Eve took a step back away from Yabi. "Eve, they're going to hunt you, they're never going to stop. You are a valuable piece of machinery, as they think of you. You would be used as a weapon again; I don't think you want that."

"No…I don't." Eve said. Yabi smiled a small smile at Eve.

"You can see Train and Sven from a distance if you would like, if you stay with them, they will definitely find you, I'm the only one that can loose Chronos and keep them lost. Do you trust me?" Yabi asked. Her dark eyes showed nothing and everything at the same time. Eve could see fear in them, and she could see pain. "Do you trust me?" Yabi asked again.

"Yes, I trust you." Eve answered. Yabi smiled.

"Good. I'm not going to let them take you Eve, I promise." Yabi said. Eve nodded, this was going to be long and hard, but the rewards were going to be bigger than the burden, or at least she hoped.

_**XXXXXXXXXX**_

_Okay, well there you have it, the second chapter. Sorry that it took me so long. I haven't been working on Fan Fictions, but I'm going to start getting back in the habit. Thank you to those of you who read it, and a BIG thank you to those of you who reviewed._

_I would like to receive another two reviews before I update again._

_Please and Thank you!_


	3. Fleeing

**Until The End Of You**

**Fleeing**

"Train!" Karl yelled towards Train and Sven who were walking home for the night. Train and Sven turned around, perplexed looks on their faces. "I've got good news and bad news." Karl said through his pants for breath.

"Bad news first." Sven said thinking that things couldn't get any worse. Karl nodded and held up a finger for them to wait a minute while he regained his breath.

"The bad news is that Yabi and Eve have disappeared. All the guards around where Eve was being held were found dead at their posts." Karl said.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN EVE HAS DISAPPEARED!?" Sven screamed at the top of his lungs, drawing attention to them. Karl gave him a look that said 'shut up!'. "Sorry." Sven added quickly and glared at the people all around them.

"Have they figured out who killed them?" Train asked.

"They're thinking that Yabi has." Karl answered. "Well, the good news is that they're no longer able to do the tests they were planing on Eve. The rumors are that Yabi had a change of heart, and that she and Eve went into hiding. If that's true they're going to be watching you and tracking your every move. My advice is that you and Sven lie low for a while. Train, you know what this means, yes?" Karl asked changing the subject.

"That we're even and I can't ask you for any more favors." Train answered. Karl smiled and nodded at his adoptive son. "Thanks Karl. We'll take your advice and just lie low." Train and Sven thanked Karl, then walked to thier safehouse.

They walked in a brooding silence. Train knew that Sven was worried about Eve, she still didn't know much about the world. Sven and Eve didn't admit it, but there was a father daughter relationship between them, they meant the world to the other. It was so obvious even Train noticed it! (A/n: Sorry, just had to pick on Train a little bit.)

Soon enough they were at the safe house and Sven was opening the door. The second it was opened Train and Sven were pulled inside and the door was slammed shut behind them. They could hear locks clicking and then they turned around to see Yabi locking the door.

"Yabi!" Train exclaimed. Yabi put a finger to his mouth and told him to shut up. Train pouted but did as he was told. Sven looked around for Eve. He found her sitting on the arm of a chair with her heels on the arm as well, putting her knees up near her face. Her calm eyes were analyzing everything that was going on.

"What's going on?" Sven asked in a monotone. There was a look of releif in his eye, but no one said anything about it.

"Eve has something to tell you." Yabi answered as she walked over to a window and looked out it. Train and Sven turned to the blonde haired girl.

"Yabi and I are going into hiding, and this is the last time that I'm going to see either of you, and talk to you like this." Eve explained. Train was about to say something but Eve beat him to speaking. "It has to be done this way, Yabi knows more about Chronos than either of you do, and even they lose track of her when she disappears. If they catch either one of us, then we're both going to end up dead at their hands. Next time we meet, you wont know that it's us. I guess this is good-bye then." Eve said.

"Good-bye, Princess," Train said with a smile. Train knew that once either of their minds were made up, that was it. They were going to do it. Train and Eve looked to Sven and Yabi stared at them all. She was lost in the thoughts of her childhood.

"Eve, I'm going to miss you so much." Sven said his eye was kind and showed a deep caring for the girl he was looking at. "Do your best and get better at transforming." Sven said. He really didn't know what to say to the girl that might as well of been his daughter.

"We have to go." Yabi said. "If we stay too long they're going to find us." Yabi added. Eve nodded and they headed towards the door. Once there Eve changed her looks. Instead of blonde hair it changed to black, and her eyes changed from pink to blue. Yabi and Eve looked like sisters. Yabi put a hat on her head and folded down the ear flaps, then she stopped before she opened the door. "Train, I'm not going to be needing this anymore, it'll give me away too easily." Yabi said, then she tossed her weapon at Train. Train caught it and looked at it. "Take care of it for me?" She asked. Train nodded and then without another word Yabi and Eve left.

Sven watched them go, and only looked away when they disappeared into the crowd. Train was sitting in a chair and smiling at him.

"What?" Sven asked.

"You should have told her what she means to you." Train answered. "Eve that is." Train added quickly. "Sven, she might as well be your biological daughter. Anyways we should probably head out soon too." Train added. Sven glared at Train who just smiled stupidly at him.

"We'll leave in the morning." Sven said. He walked right by Train and headed towards his room. He opened the door, shut it again, and flopped down onto the bed. He was going to miss Eve so much. It hurt to think about it. At least this way he knew she was alive though.

Train knew that Sven was going to be in a bad mood for the next few days, maybe a week. He idly fingered his gun in it's holster on his leg and thought about his own betrayl to Chronos. He hadn't done it in such a fashion, but either one worked to get the point across.

Eve and Yabi disappeared into the crowd and once they were a ways away from the safe house they bought new clothes and then changed their looks again. Yabi chopped her hair off and got colored contacts. They were green and she popped them into her eyes. Eve changed her hair to red, gave heself freckles and changed her eyes to brown. They looked nothing a like now.

"We're going to need new names to tell people. We're also going to need ID's too." Yabi added. Eve looked at her. "We'll do it later. For now let's just get as far away from here as we can." Yabi said, then set a brisk pace away. They walked out of the alley they had walked into to change, and then they headed for the nearest train station.

"Yabi," Eve began, "do you think that Train and Sven will know it's us when they see us?"

"I couldn't say. I suppose they would know it's you if you transformed, which you won't be able to do anymore. If we hung around them for long enough I'm sure that they would know it's us. We're going to have to avoid that for a while. Alright?" Yabi asked. Eve nodded. "Once we get settled and find ourselves something to do-"

"We're going to be sweepers." Eve said forcfully catching Yabi off guard.

"Alright, we'll be sweepers. I'm renaming you Chasitity." Yabi added to Eve with a brilliant grin that remind Eve so much of Train.

"Then I'm renaming you Echo." Eve said. Yabi stopped and looked at Eve. "I like the way it sounds." Eve said. Yabi rolled her eyes and then walked up to the ticket booth. Yabi ordered their tickets, and they boarded their train. "Where are we going?"

"We're going to where almost every sweeper starts their work." Yabi answered. "We're going to Gem City." Yabi answered. Eve gave her a funny look. "You'll see. The place is riddled with people with bounties on their heads, they may not be big, but it's a good way to build up your reputation as a sweeper. It should be easy for us, huh?" Yabi asked as she and Eve took their seats. They got settled and the train started moving off. They were on their way as new people. Chastity and Echo, new sweepers who could probably get any one they wanted.

Eve smiled as they zoomed past the country side and the city. A whole new life with a lot of new possibilities.

"Echo," Eve began, "We need to make a library."

"Sounds like a plan to me. That means we're going to need a home." Yabi said. "Home. It really does sound like a plan." Yabi smiled at Eve and then closed her eyes and dozed off.

_**XXXXXXXXXX**_

_Whoo! I got another review, which means, another update! Not much really going on here, just them leaving, saying good bye, deciding what to do with their new lives and all that. So review please!_

_Disclaimer-I don't own Black Cat._

_Thanks for the reviews! Speaking of review, I'd like two more before I update again!_


	4. Starting

**Until The End Of You**

**Starting**

Echo and Chasitity arrived in Gem City four hours later. It wasn't a very big or well know city, unless you ewre a sweeper, but many people gathered here. Some were sweepers, others were people with bounties on their heads, and even less still were the inn keepers. People didn't stick to this place very long, it was riddled with bad people.

"Welcome to Gem City." Echo said as she breathed in the foul air that smelled of god only knew what. Chasitity's nose scrunched up when the smell hit her. It definietly wasn't a pretty smell. "This is the place where almost all sweepers start out. Pretty horrid smell huh?" Echo asked.

"Yeah. Who in thier right mind would want to work here?" Chasitity asked. She held her nose. "Who are we going to go after first?"

"First we have to find a place to stay, and then we have to train you." Echo answered. "So we're not going after anyone for a while." Chasitity was giving Echo a look. "You can't transform, Chas. You know that, so instead of using that power to our advantage, we have to give you something else to work with. What do you want to train in?" Echo asked as she walked over to a bench, looked at it, and thought better of sitting on it.

"A staff." Chasitity answered. Echo nodded.

"Well then, we have to find a weapons shop, which shouldn't be too hard." Echo said and then looked around. There was a fairly well known one that was just around the corner from where they were standing. Echo headed in that direction. "After we get our weapons, we'll get our Sweeper ID's." Echo added as her black hair fluttered in the wind. "Get down!" Echo added, Chasitity did as she was told and ducked. Just a split second later a bullet whizzed by and embedded itself in a telephone poll. Chasitity looked at it, there was a faint ticking.

Chasitity's brown eyes widened when she realized what it was. It was a bomb bullet. Qucikly Chasitity turned and ran in Echo's direction. The bomb exploded. The force of the explosion sent both of them flying. Echo was thrown into a building, and Chasitity landed on top of her.

"Echo!" Chasitity yelled as she yanked herself out of the wall and grabbed Echo as she fell. "Echo! Are you okay?!"

"Well it looks like we have a couple of new sweepers. They're women no less." A man's voice said. "Let's have some fun shall we?" He jumped down from the fire escape on which he'd been standing and landed on the ground gracefully.

"Stay the hell away from us." Echo growled as she clenched her teeth and stood. Chasitity knew that Echo was injured badly, she just didn't know where.

"Echo, you shoudln't be standing." Chasitity said as she looked worriedly at her friend. Echo suddenly collasped and started coughing. With her coughs came blood. "I'll take care of him." Chasitity said. Echo nodded.

"A little girl? That's all I get?" the man asked.

"I'm more than you can handle." Chasitity said as she got ready for any attacks that were going to come. He shrugged and let the bullets fly. Chasitity grabbed a metal bar from the ground and rolled towards him. Once she was close enough she nailed him in the shin with the bar, then whipped his feet out from underneath him. The fall cuased this gun to go flying from his hands. He landed heavily on his back. Chasitity didn't give him a chance to get back up, she quickly threw herself on him, and put the metal bar to his neck and pressed down. "I told you." Chasitity said. She hit him upside the head hard enough to knock him out.

"Nicely done, Chas." Echo said. "Let's get him to a police station and get our money. It'll help with getting the things we need." Echo said. She was standing with one of her arms around her rib cage. Chasitity knew that at least one of Echo's ribs were broken, and that if they weren't attended to soon that she'd die.

"We need to get you to a hospital. He can wait a little while." Chasitity said as she dragged him across the ground.

"We turn him in. I'll get any medical attention that I need when we get there. Let's go." Echo said and they headed off down the street. Every once in a while they stopped to let Echo catch her breath. The police station wasn't that far away from where they had been.

After about an hour Echo was released, and they had their IDs. They made over 4,000 on that man. It was a good start. If they wanted to become good sweepers they were going to have to get bigger bounties for that. They checked into a hotel a few blocks away from where all the commotion had started.

"Tomorrow we'll go get you your weapon. I'll have to get a new one too. Carrying around my old one would have brought too much attention to us." Echo added. "For now I just need to get some rest." Echo said and then her eyes drifted closed.

Chasitity knew that she must be tired from all that she'd been through since they'd gotten there. With her injury especially. Chasitity wondered when they were going to go out for another bounty. This was just something that couldn't wait. If she was going to get better than Train then she was going to need to get better fast.

-Train and Sven-

"I can't believe that she's gone." Sven muttered to himself as he stepped out of the shower and dried himself off. Eve was the best thing that had ever happened to him, and he knew that he wasn't going to get to see her again. e figured that he's see her again, but he would never know that it was her.

"Sven!" Train called through the door. Sven stopped his brooding and yelled at Train through the door. "Hurry up! I've gotta go to the bathroom!" Train groaned and Sven glared at a mental picture of his partner. Sven got dressed and then opened the door. Train yanked him out, and jumped into the bathroom. Sven gathered himself off the floor, he'd landed there when Train suddenly yanked him from the door, and headed into the living room. He sat down on a chair near the phone, and waited for a phone call.

He hadn't told Train that he'd called Rinslet to get some information on Yabi. Sven thought it as personal business and it had nothing to do with Train.

As he waited for the phone call he drifted off into the depths of his mind. Sven remembered all the good times that they'd had with Eve. Her eyes seemed to be all knowing, and at the same time, they were innocent and untouched by the evils of the world. Eve was a pure being, even if she'd killed people before.

Eve was his daughter in everyway that mattered. She may not of been from his flesh and blood, but she was his daughter.

Suddenly the phone rang and Sven nearly fell out of his chair. He reached for the phone but someone else beat him to it. Sven knew that it was Train.

"Hello!" Train said happily into the phone. He listened for a moment before handing the phone in Sven's driection. Sven took the phone and righted himself in the chair.

'Hey Sven!' Rins said brightly from the other side of the phone. 'I looked up the information that you wanted, unfortunatly...' Rins trailed off leaving her sentence unfinished.

"Unfortunatly?" Sven asked urging her to continue.

He heard a sigh on the other side of the phone, but Rins continued. 'The only information that I found is about her past, even that's shady.' Rin explained. 'In a summary not much is known about her, and what is known is that she works as an eraser for Chronos. She's extremly loyal and she does what she views as right. In the end, she'll go with what she thinks is best for the person she's entrusted to.' Rins said.

"Alright," Sven said. "Thanks Rins." Sven hung up the phone and sighed. This girl was a mystery and he knew that it was probably going to stay that way. The only person that would know all about her would be Eve.

"Don't worry, Sven," Train said, "Yabi will take care of Eve. I can tell that she's a good person." Train added.

"This coming from the man who used to work for Chronos." Sven muttered.

"Yeah, and I know that she's a good person because she left when she knew that things weren't right. You can't ask more of someone, Sven." Train said seriously. Before Sven could say anything Train walked out of the living room. Sven heaved another sigh and closed his eyes. He was heart broken, but wouldn't admit it. Things would never be the same.

_**xxxxxxxxxx**_

_Well, as promised! Another chapter! I've got a total of 6 reviews now! _

_Disclaimer- I don't own Black Cat._

_Thanks for the reveiws and reading! Once again, two more reviews. Unfortuantly you guys are reviewing faster than I'm writing this. There's so much going on! Anyways, as soon as I get two reviews and the chapter is done, I'll up date. This chapter wasn't as long as I wanted it, but I still like it. Any questions feel free to ask! _


	5. Weapons

**Until The End Of You**

**Weapons**

Morning shone into the room where Echo and Chasitity had ended up staying in. Echo had been up for several hours, she didn't need much more than four hours of sleep. Being a Number would make it so that you worked on almost no sleep. Sometimes it came in handy of course there were other times when the exhaustion just caught up with you and you wanted to do nothing but sleep.

"Mornin' Chas." Echo said with a smile. Chasitity looked at her partner. She was much more energetic than she had been the night before. When she'd gotten her medical attention they had found out that she had six broken ribs and a fractured collar bone.

"You seem to be feeling better." Chasitity commented. Echo smiled and nodded. "You should try to get as much rest as you can, after all you do have broken ribs." Chasitity added.

"I'm not worried about them." Echo said. "They're already healed. I've always healed in a little over twelve hours with a good nights sleep. Now, let's go get us weapons shall we?" Echo asked. She got up from her chair and then headed to the door. Chasitity got up from her bed and quickly brushed out her hair. Before Echo could walk out the door Chasitity stopped Echo and felt her ribs. Echo started laughing, Chasitity had just found her ticklish spot. "Ah! Chas! Chas! Stop it! That tickles!" Echo laughed hystericaly.

"How is that possible?" Chasitity asked in confusion. Even if she was injured like that it'd take about a day for her to heal. "There is no way that you can be human. It'd take weeks for you to heal if you were. You don't have nano bots in you, or else I'd feel the heat from them, and even if you were, it'd still take longer for you to heal. Echo, what are you?" Chasitity asked.

"I don't know. That's why I joined the Numbers. I was hoping that they could tell me. They made no headway into the investigation and in the end they dropped it. Well let's go get our weapons. We're going to need them." Echo added. She knew that people were watching them like hawks with their prey.

Casitity and Echo left the hotel room and then headed towards the nearest weapon's shop. It was only a short walk from their hotel towards the shop. Ten minutes at the most. As they walked Echo was looking all around them, on edge.

"What's wrong?" Chasitity asked Echo.

"Nothing, i'm just getting the shivers." Echo answered. "Here we are." Echo added as she headed into a shop with a sign above the door. The sign read 'Come in or get off my welcome mat.' _Lovely Place._ Chasitity thought grimly. She pushed the thought from her mind and walked into the small shop. The shelves were covered with dust and spiders were mending their webs in the nooks and crannies of the store.

"Can I help you?" the store owner asked meanly. He was an old man, easily over 70, and he looked like he could still beat a man at the top of his game in a fight.

"Uhm, yeah." Echo said uncertainly. The last time she'd been here the actual owner had been out on business, but now he was there, and he seemed like a real jerk. "I was looking for a good weapon to use. My friend here, needs a sturdy staff." Echo explained.

He looked at Chasitity and studied her. Chasitity wasn't sure she liked the way he was studying her. He removed himself from behind the counter and walked into a little side room. He returned a few minutes later and tossed a staff to Chasitity. She caughed it nimbly in her hand.

"Practice with it." he ordered as he held out his own weapon. A sword.

"What?" Chasitity asked.

"I'll put it in easier terms for you to understand." He growled at her harshly. "Spar with me or get the hell out of my store." He ordered. Chasitity stared at him blankly. She decided that she didn't like him and would gladly attack him. She walked over towards him then started her attack. Before she could even land a hit he had her disarmed and sprawled on the flooe. "You're much to slow. You'll need to train much more." he commented then headed back behind the counter.

"I'll also need a scythe." Echo said. He looked at her curiously. He shuffled out from behind the counter and headed for another room, this time the room opened up to stairs and he ascended to the second floor. He returned a few minutes later carrying a scythe. "Wonderful!" Echo exlaimed when she saw it.

"It isn't often that a person asks for a scythe. I'm going to test you." He said with a hard look at her. Echo smiled and caught the scythe in her left hand. The shop keeper quickly went after her. Echo ducked below his sword and brought her scythe up with the point towards his chin. He tried to shove the scythe out of the way, but Echo kicked his blade out of his hand and held the point of her scythe just above his skin. "Well done. You are the first that has disarmed me since Yabi requested that I make her weapon. Ironically, you two have the same taste in weaponry, and style." he said with an accusing look.

"Who is Yabi?" Echo asked as she looked at the shop keeper curiously. He smiled at her, then went back behind the counter.

"That'll be 2,000." He said calmly. Echo walked over and handed it to him in cash. They had about 800 left. They were going to need to get another bounty before they left town. Luckily they still had another night at the hotel they were staying in.

"Thanks." Echo said as they left the shop. They headed back towards the hotel. They situated themselves in their room and Chasitity looked at Echo. "What?" Echo asked.

"You went there and you knew him?" Chasitity asked coldly with a glare in her eyes."You could have put us in danger!"

"Calm down. I know what I'm doing. He doesn't work for Chronos, there's no way that he'd tell any one. Let's get our next bounty and get out of here. This place is starting to give me a headache." Echo said. Chasitity glared at her once more and then looked at her weapon. She'd chosen this one because it couldn't kill very easily. "I suppose that you want to train?" Echo asked when she saw that Chasitity was looking at her weapon.

"I have to get used to it," Chasitity comfirmed. "Though I don't nesecarily want to train with it." She added. Echo looked at her.

"Come on. We'll go up to the roof and we'll train a little bit." Echo said as she headed for the stairs that lead to the roof. Their room was the only room that had these stairs. She'd asked for this room specifically for that reason. Chasitity followed Echo up the stairs. She hadn't grabbed her weapon from the closet. Chasitity came from the stairs just as her second foot touched the roof Echo attacked her with a kick. Chasitity ducked and batted her away with the staff. Echo was on her again in a second. This time she grabbed the staff and yanked it from Chasitity's hands. Then she threw it across the roof. "You're going to have to do better than that if you want to get out of most situation's alive." Echo said with a serious look in her eyes.

-Few Hours Later-

Chasitity was holding the staff above Echo's throat. She had her pinned down and both were breathing heavily.

"Ha." Chasitity said with a smile. "I wi-!" Chasitity was thrown off balance by a sudden kick from Echo's legs and she was thrown to the ground.

"I think you mean that you lose." Echo said with a smile and a hand. Chasitity glared at her, and took her hand anyway. Echo lifted her off the ground and they looked at each other. They were both a mess. Echo had a slighty bruise on her cheek bone from where Chasitity had gotten her with her staff, and Chasitity had several scratches where Echo had gotten her with her nails.

They walked downstairs into their room. Echo stopped dead when she saw who was sitting there. Chasitity ran into Echo, but Echo didn't even budge. She was the human personification of a brick wall.

"What're you doing here?" Echo asked in a such a cold voice that the room tempurature dropped several degrees, or seemed to. Chasitity peeked out from behind Echo's back and looked at who was sitting there. She didn't know the man.

"I heard that there were new sweepers coming around. I wanted to meet you personally." the man answered. "It seems like you know me better than you let on. Tell me, what is your name?"

"It's none of your business. Get out or else you're going to regret it." Echo growled. The man stood up and looked at Echo. He was scanning her for features that he knew. He was taller than Sven, Chasitity felt very short. His hair was a dark red, and his eyes were silver.

"Very well," he said with a gentlemanly smile. He walked over to the door and left without another word.

"Who was that?" Chasitity asked.

"That was Adric. He knew me before I changed my name and looks. I worked with him a couple of times on jobs for Chronos. He's one of their memebers. Not a number though." Echo explained. "He watches over the sweepers that might be a problem to Chronos. If he's in the area that means nothing good is going to come around. We're getting another bounty and then getting out of here." Echo said. Chasitity nodded and then headed towards the shower to clean up. Echo walked into the kitchen to start cooking food. She didn't know about Chasitity, but she was starving.

She heard the water in the bathroom start to run and she looked towards the door. _If he sticks around here, then I know that they're onto us. We're going to have to disappear again. Once I have enough money I'll get a car, and we'll keep under the radar. If we're found there's no doubt that they'll kill me, and that Chas will go back to a lab to be tested. There's no way I'm going to let that happen._ Echo thought. The glass in her hand shattered pulling her from her thoughts.

"Damn it." Echo muttered. She walked over to the sink and ran her hand through warm water. THe blood was flowing well from the cuts. She looked around and grabbed a towel from the table. She pressed it down on her hand and ignored the pain signals from her nerves. When Echo removed the towel from her hand there were no cuts, and the scars were fading. She finished with the dinner she was making, then she set it out on the table. Echo quickly ate hers and then started to go pack her things. Just as she walked out of the kitchen Chasitity walked into the kitchen and started eating her food.

"You're in a rush to get out of here," A man's voice said, "Yabi." Echo stopped packing and turned to look at the man standing in her door way with Chasitity gagged and tied.

_**xxxxxxxxxx**_

_I'm working on the chapters more now. I just got the 14th book, and finished it in twenty minutes. Whoo! Anyways, thanks for the reviews and reading! _

_Disclaimer- I don't own Black Cat._

_Yeah, I'm ahead now! Now you guys can review and I'm a head of you all by one chapter! Before I shut up, I'd like another two reviews before I update again. _


	6. Found Out

**Until The End Of You**

**Found Out**

Yabi looked at Adric, he was smiling coldly at her and she knew that Eve was in trouble. She knew that she didn't have a chance to get her scythe from the closet that it was in, and she knew that she had to act fast. Yabi quickly scanned the room for something that she could use against him. Nothing came into her line of sight.

"I know what you're thinking." Adric said as he advanced towards her. Yabi glared at him. She was a force to be reckoned with, or at least she was trying to be. Adric stared her down and she looked away. "You're trying to think of a way out of this. You're not going to find any. You're cut off from your weapon, we've got little Eve against you, and you're nothing like you were when you first came to Chronos. Good-Bye, Yabi." Adric pulled a sword from a sheath and stabbed it through Yabi's stomach. Her eyes went wide with the pain that shot out from her stomach and into the surrounding flesh.

Adric jerked the sword from her belly and Yabi clutched at the wound as the blood seeped onto the ground. Eve's eyes widened and she tried to pull herself from the men's hands. They were much stronger than her, and she was left helpless in their hands. After Adric cleaned his sword on Yabi's clothes he turned and left the room. Eve was forced to go with them.

_Damn it,_ Yabi thought as she felt her life slowly slipping away from her grasp. _I promised Eve that I wouldn't let anything happen to her..._ Yabi closed her eyes and focused on what she had to do. She had to get her wound to heal, and then she had to get Eve. Not only had she promised Eve, but she'd also promised Train and Sven that she'd keep her safe. Slowly she lifted herself off the ground with shaking limbs. Yabi felt the stabbing pain and she collasped. She wasn't strong enough to move. The edges of her vision were turning dark. _Damn..._ Yabi thought before she lost herself into unconsiousness.

-Eve-

"Well," Adric said with a smile. "This has gone better that I had hoped. Not only do we have this little charm, but we disposed of Yabi. We will definetly be promoted." Adric said. The men around him smiled and Adric continued to look out the window. He knew that Yabi was detirmined and knew that if he hadn't killed her, she'd be after him and the whole of Chronos. Yabi was Yabi, and Yabi didn't take being stabbed through the stomach lightly.

Eve could feel her eyes pricking as the tears started. She wouldn't let these horrible men see her cry, she vowed that. Eve took a deep breath and focused her mind on getting away from these men. They were in a car, and had more resourses than she did, there was no way that she could get away from them now. She'd have to wait for the oppurtune moment to make her escape.

"I know what look, " Adric said staring at Eve. "Get the device." Adric ordered to a man sitting next to him. Eve watched the man carefully. Suddenly she felt a huge shock through her system. "You fell for it." Adric laughed. Eve suddenly felt weak, all she wanted to do was sleep. Slowly her eyes slid closed and she faded into a world of darkness.

-Yabi-

Yabi slowly opened her eyes and the first thing that she noted was that she wasn't dead. She say up quickly and looked at her stomach. Blood was every where on her stomach, but it all surrounded the puncture wound. At least it would of, had there been a wound.

Tenderly she poked at the place where the sword had gone through, she didn't so much as flinch. There was no pain. Quickly shoving it off Yabi got to her feet and ran for the exit. She grabbed the scythe from the closest, along with Eve's staff. She didn't know how long that she'd been out, but she knew that she was going to need the Black Cat.

She saw a man walking down the street with a cell phone and she walked over. The man looked at her, but didn't know what she was going to do. Yabi grabbed the phone from his hand and hung up on the person.

"Hey!" The man protested. "Give that back, right now." He growled at her. When Yabi ignored him and started dialing a number he tried to throw a punch. She dodged it and shoved him away from her with a kick. There was a sickening crack heard from his head.

'Hello?' a voice asked from the other side of the phone, it was Sven.

"Sven! It's Yabi. They've been keeping a better eye on me than they used to. They found us and they took Eve. I need your help to find her." Yabi said.

There was silence on the other side of the phone for a moment. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN THEY FOUND YOU!?" Sven exploded. Yabi dropped the phone on the ground and rushed to pick it back up.

'Yabi?' Train's voice asked from the phone.

"It's me. Train, I need you help. They've got Eve, there's no telling what they're going to do to her." Yabi said.

'Sven is bugging me about this question,' Train said, changing the subject. 'Why did you let them take Eve?' Train asked.

"They caught me off guard, out numbered me, pulled out a hidden weapon on me, and shoved it through my stomach! HOW THE HELL WAS I SUPPOSED TO KEEP HER SAFE WITH A HOLE THROUGH MY STOMACH!?" Yabi growled into the phone.

'Alright! Alright!' Train said, then relayed what Yabi had said to Sven. Train came back to the phone. 'Sven says we're helping. Where are you?' Train asked.

"I'll come to you. Where are you?" Yabi asked. "Oh, I'll be needing Koi." Yabi added. Train told her where they were and she headed out to meet them. This was going to take some serious planning, and some serious strategy, there was no doubt that they were going up against all the numbers before them, No. I through No. XI. Things weren't going to be easy, that was for sure.

Train and Sven were waiting about half an hour before a car driving crazily down the road stopped in front of them. The window rolled down to reveal Yabi.

"What an entrance." Sven commented coldly. Yabi got out of the car and headed towards them.

"I came as fast as I could. Normally this would have taken much longer, luckily I know how to fly jets." Yabi added. "We should get to planning things before we do anything else. Chronos has many headquarters, but we need the main one, that's where they'll be keeping Eve. I'm sure by now they're already conducting expiraments on her to make more of her." Yabi added. Suddenly there was a pain in her jaw and she was thrown back a couple of steps. Yabi put her hand to her cheek and felt that it was already swelling. "What the hell was that for!?" Yabi growled at Sven who was glaring at her openly with a deep hatred.

"That was for letting them take her!" Sven answered harshly and then walked back into the safe house. Yabi looked at Train and Train just shrugged, he followed Sven a second later. Yabi tenderly felt her cheek, she could feel the break in her bone. With a small curse she followed them into the safe house. Once she was inside they locked the place down and checked it out for spy equipment. After finding none they settled down into the den, Sven sitting on the couch, Train sitting on a chair, and Yabi sitting near the window in case Sven tried to punch her again. Her bone was already mending itself and the bruise was fading away just as fast.

"Our objective," Sven started, "is getting Eve back. In order to this we're going to have to find out everything that we can about Chronos."

"Obviously." Yabi said coldly. "They're going to have several main head quarters so that they can throw off anyone that's trying to go after them. It's not going to be easy, as there are many, many, many security measures for each of the headquarters. Our best bet would be to infiltrate one, and then hack the computer to find out which one is their main one." Sven glared at her again for cutting into his speach. She ignored him and continued. "In order to hack their computer, we're going to need a genius to do it. Someone who knows computers like the back of their hand, or better than the back of their hand. Any ideas?" Yabi asked.

Train smiled and stood up. "I know of one person that can do it. Unfortunatly she is missing and she never comes out of hiding unless she needs to. We're going to have to make it extremely worth while if we want her help." Train explained.

"Who are you even talking about?" Sven asked.

"None of you know her, but I do, and she'll only ever work for me, as I always send good work her way. Her name is Sly Savio." Train said at the mention of the name Yabi's draw dropped and Sven was completly confused.

_**XXXXXXXXXX**_

_Whoo! Another chapter done!_

_Disclaimer- I don't own Black Cat._

_Thanks for reviewing! I'd like another two reviews! No, two isn't my favorite number if you're wondering. It's 18._


	7. Sly Savio

**Until The End Of You**

**Sly Savio**

"Whoa!" Yabi said. "You mean to tell me that you have Sly Savio in your back pocket!?" Yabi exclaimed. She was astonished to say the least, and considering that she used to be a number, that was hard to do.

"Well, not exactly." Train said as he rubbed the back of his neck and looked off to the side. Sven was looking back and forth between the two ex-numbers in front of him.

"Then what do you mean?" Yabi asked as she raised an eyebrow in question. Train looked back towards her.

"I mean that it's her choice to accept or refuse the job that I offer, I can't make her do it. Even if I held a gun point to her head, she would still tell me to get lost if she didn't want to take the job. Savio isn't afraid of anything." Train explained. "In some places in the world she's a wanted criminal worth more than Creed will ever be." Train explained.

"Okay, I hate to break up this informative little talk session, but who the hell is Sly Savio?" Sven asked as he cut into the conversation.

"Sly Savio is the worlds foremost computer expert. She can hack into anything, including high security banks, or government files behind the toughest fire wall. It's amazing to think that she is the one person that can hack Chronos, her grandfather is the person who designed the computer interface, and everything else about the Chronos systems." Yabi explained.

"She's also my cousin." Train added. Yabi and Sven turned to him with their eyes wide as saucers. "Anyways, if we want her help, then I'll have to get to work on contacting her right away." Train headed for the computer room, Yabi and Sven followed close behind him. Train typed in an address in the address bar, and a forum popped up. He scrolled down to the bottom where it said 'active users' and clicked on one that said 'Comp.Whizz.3.14'. He clicked a PM button and a message box popped up. Train typed in, fairly slowly, 'Hey, I've got a job for Savio, tell her that she needs to contact Train Heartnet ASAP.' He sent the message and waited.

"How is she going to contact you?" Sven asked.

"I don't know. She uses a different contact route every time. She's very good at not getting caught or drawing attention to herself. If you think about it this way, she's smarter than Dr. Tearju who created Eve." Train added. Sven and Yabi's jaws dropped. Suddenly a window popped up and Train turned his attention back to it.

"Come to the square in the center of town, sit down on the foutain and wait twenty minutes before falling into the fountain. Get out, and walk to the nearest clothing store. There you will meet a young boy by the name of Sam, follow him to the old forest, and wait there for another twenty minutes." Train read. Then he scrolled down a bit. "Leave your cell phone, and partners at the safe house. If either of them leave the safe house the meeting is canceled and you will be on your own."

"Are they serious?" Yabi asked.

"Oh yes." Train answered. "Savio takes these things seriously, and if one thing is out of place then she goes back into hiding and doesn't come back for a while. It's just the way that she works."

"Alright, well then you'd better get going before something goes wrong and you have to do this all over again." Yabi said. Train looked from Yabi to Sven. He didn't like the idea of leaving them both here, together, alone. "Don't worry, Sven can't kill me." Yabi added.

"I'm more worried about Sven than I am you." Train answered truthfully. Yabi rolled her eyes. "Alright, I'm leaving. I expect you both to be as you are now when I get back." Train headed for the door and opened it, walked out, closed it, and was off to the center square.

Yabi sat down near the window again and watched Sven carefully. After she was sure that Sven wouldn't try anything Yabi silently slipped off into sleep. Sven walked into the kitchen and started making food. He figured that when Train got back he'd be starving, and he'd even make some for Yabi. He knew that she was tormented from things in her past, and that she really felt really bad about what happened with Eve.

-Train-

Train sat down on the fountain in the middle of the city and looked around. He had twenty minutes to wait before he fell into the fountain. As he waited for his time he looked at all the people around him. Women were walking with their friends and some of them were pushing baby carriages, and talking at the same time. Kids were running around playing tag or some other game, and men were just walking towards where they needed to go. Several elderly people were sitting on benches feeding the birds and laughing as the birds cooed and jumped onto the food as it hit the ground.

The time ticked slowly by and he wondered if his time was ever going to be up. He stared at the watch on his wrist and watched as the second hand seemed to move in slow motion. He sighed, he still had ten minutes to wait before he 'accidently' fell into the fountain that he was sitting on. He knew that he wasn't going to like getting wet, but he also knew that if he wanted to get in touch with his cousin that he was going to have to.

In the distance Train's ears picked up something that sounded like gun shots. Train shot up from his seat and was about to take a step towards the sound when a girl burst out of an alley way with her hand clamped over her shoulder and blood flowing out between her fingers. He knew that this girl was Savio, and he knew that someone who knew her who she was had seen her. It was probably someone after the humongus bounty on her head from other countries.

"There she goes! Get her before she gets away!" a man yelled as he emerged from the alley and pointed a gun towards Savio.

"Savio!" Train yelled towards her. "Over here!" Savio looked up and she saw Train. She ran over to him and Train took out the people who were after her. His aim was true and they all collasped to the ground with bullets in their legs. Train grabbed Savio and headed back towards the safe house after zig-zagging through the city to lose anyone who followed after them. He was carrying her piggy back and could feel the blood from her shoulder wound seeping into his clothes.

Train knocked on the window that Yabi was sleeping in, and she jumped awake. Yabi quickly opened the window and Train jumped in with Savio on his back. Savio's shoulder was bleeding pretty well, and he knew that she was going to need it cleaned and dressed. Yabi was startled by how young Savio was, she couldn't have been older than 13.

"Yabi, can you look after her wound?" Train asked. Yabi looked at it and cringed.

"Yeah, but you and Sven are going to need to hold her down. The bullet is still lodged into her shoulder." Yabi answered. Train nodded and called Sven over to Savio. Savio looked warrily at the three looming adults and was about to bolt. Train grabbed her and held her right arm down, and Sven held her left arm down, but down by the elbow as her left was her injured arm. Yabi grabbed tweezers from the First-Aid kit that Sven had brought with him from the kitchen and she went into the bullet wound.

"AAAAH!" Savio screamed at the top of her lungs she tried to thrash around to get the tweezers, the cause of her pain, out of her shoulder, but she didn't get very far with Train and Sven holding her down. Yabi felt the bullet and grabbed it with the tweezers, then she pulled them both out of Savio's shoulder. "GET AWAY FROM ME!" Savio growled as she tried to bite down on Train's hand. Train yelped and let go, then with her good arm, Savio punched Sven in the nose and threw him off. Savio leapt up from the window seat and ran into the bathroom where she locked herself in.

"Train, I don't think that we made a very good impression on her." Yabi said as she looked at Train with the bullet and tweezers still in her hand. Train sighed, he knew that Savio would take a while to cool down before she came out and thought about all of this rationaly.

"Yeah, we're going to have to give her a while to cool down. She is only still a kid you know." Train said. "You okay?" Train asked Sven who was sporting a bloody nose.

"Yes." Sven anwered. "Let me try with Savio." Sven added. Sven headed over towards the door and knocked on it lightly.

"What?!" Savio growled from the other side. Sven knew that this was going to take a lot of convincing.

"I just wanted to make sure that you were okay in there. After all, you did get hurt pretty badly." Sven answered. He heard an unbelieving scoff from the other side of the door. "I'm Sven, by the way." Sven added.

"I don't care. Just as soon as I'm sure that I can get away, I'm leaving this town and never coming back!" Savio growled. "I don't care how much Cousin Train needs my help, I'm not helping him, because of him I got shot!" Savio said.

"Savio," Sven began, "I know that you're hurt, and I know that you're scared, but you need to come out before your wound gets infected. Will you come out so that Yabi can dress it?" Sven asked.

"No." Savio answered coldly. Sven sighed.

"I'll make a chocolate cake." He bribed.

"Ew, I don't like chocolate." Savio said.

"Then how about some ice cream from the ice cream parlor in the city?"

"No. I'm lactose intolerant."

"What do you want then?" Sven asked.

"Nothing that you can offer." Savio answered. Sven stood and looked at Train. Train shrugged and headed for the kitchen. Sven followed him and looked at him.

"What?" Train asked.

"You never told us that Savio was only a kid!" Sven answered.

"You never asked." Train said as he bit into a tuna sandwich that he threw together in a few seconds. "She may be young, but she could hack your cell phone from a computer that's as old as she is. Not to mention she could hack just about anything." Train and Sven continued to talk while Yabi headed towards the bathroom door.

"Savio, open this door." Yabi ordered sternly.

"No."

"Open this door right now or else I'm kicking it in and dragging you out." Yabi warned.

"Do it then." Yabi knew that the kid was spoiled rotten, or at least she acted like it. Yabi took a deep breath and kicked the door as hard as she could. The door splintered around the edges and the door fell into the bathroom. Savio jumped away from the falling door and itno the bath tub. She stood staring at the show of power. Yabi walked over to Savio and lifted her out of the tub and she threw her over her shoulder. "Let me go! Let me go!" Savio screamed as she beat on Yabi's back. Yabi ignored the tantrum and set her back down in the window seat. She ripped the sleeve off of her shirt, up to Savio's neck, and dressed the wound in a matter of a few seconds. "You're not my mother! Don't act like you are, and don't treat me like your child!" Savio said as she slapped Yabi across the face and ran into the doorway of the kitchen to hide behind Train and Sven.

Train and Sven stared at Savio in shock, and Yabi stood up and faced Savio. Train knew that this was a fight between the two women, and they knew better than to get involved. Both of them stepped behind Savio and shut the door. Savio glared at Train through the glass of the door and then turned her attention to Yabi.

"I know that I'm not your mother," Yabi began, "but, I am an adult, and you need to treat me as such. I have more power than you do, and I have more authority in this world than you do." Yabi explained.

"I'll treat you how I want to!" Savio yelled as she stamped her foot. "My mother and father were killed by the Chronos Numbers when I was five! Specifically No.s XII, and III. I will never trust any one but Train. He's the only family that I have left!" Savio yelled with tears in her silver eyes. "I will never trust anyone else, let alone a new No. XII. You might as well be the same person to me! I hate you! I hate you!" Savio screamed over and over again, getting out all her frustations from the last eight years of her life. Yabi walked over to Savio and embraced her tenderly.

"Shhh, shhh." Yabi cooed gently as she rubbed circles on the younger girl's back. "It's okay, it's okay." Yabi said. Savio continued her crying and soon enough she was asleep in Yabi's arms. She lifted Savio off the floor and carried her to a room with a bed. Savio was laid down and covered up and made sure that she was safe and warm. After making sure that no one would disturb her Yabi headed back towards the kitchen where Sven and Train were still standing with shock in their eyes. Train was the first to snap out of it.

"Wow, I've never seen her cry before." Train said. Yabi looked at the food that was starting to burn and turned the burner off before it did. That snapped Sven out of it. "Anyways when she gets up, I'll talk to her about the mission that we have for her." Train said. Sven was dishing out the food now, and Yabi was gratefully chowing down on it.

"Train, why didn't you tell me that she knew who I was?" Yabi asked.

"I guess it slipped my mind. I swear that kid knows everything about everyone. Whenever a number is involved she makes sure to stay away from it, and she knows that Chronos will want her dead because she knows all about their main frame. They also want her alive because if anything goes wrong, she's the only one who can fix it. They weren't thinking about that before when they sent No.s III and XII to kill her parents. At that time she didn't even know about me, nor I, her." Train explained. "In the end she's the only family that I have left, and I'm her only family. I guess that's why she trust me so much." Train explained.

"So you're like her surrogate father." Sven chimed in.

"Sorta, more along the lines of a brother." At that point Savio walked in the door rubbing her eyes.

"Uncle Sven," Savio said, surprising Sven. "I'm hungry." Sven dished her out the last of the food and started on making more. Train was kind enough to let her eat before deciding to talk to her about the mission.

It was a good twenty minutes later before Train got his chance. "That was amazing food!" Savio said with a bright smile.

"I'm glad that you think so." Sven said.

"So, Savio." Train said getting down to business. "About the mission that we need you to do."

"Right, what is it that you need me to do?" Savio asked.

"We need you to hack the Chronos Main Frame and find their head quarters." Train answered.

"WHAT!?" Savio explained as she jumped almost sky high.

_**XXXXXXXXXX**_

_Hehe, chapter seven is done! Okay, so now I have a thing for typing 'Sven' instead of 'Seven.'_

_Disclaimer- I don't own Black Cat._

_Okay, so I want a total of 14 reviews before I update again. I've been updating earlier, with only one review, so things are getting a little behind how I want them. Anyways I want to have double the ammont of chapters to reviews. That means One Chapter : Two Reviews. Get it? Alright! I look forward to your reviews! _


	8. Options

**Until The End Of You**

**Options**

"Are you serious?!" Savio asked as she looked at her older cousin. "Those systems are a work of art that my grandfather created, and my father updated! There is no way that I'm hacking into their computer! Even if I wanted to, I'd need a super computer with god only knows how many terabites of storage on it, and it would need to have a huge amount of RAM, not to mention it would have to go about the speed of light!" Savio exclaimed. "That single mainframe is protected by systems that my grandfather designed, they're ruthless and if they get into your computer there's no telling what information they'll get out of your computer. There's a quadruple fire wall whose security codes are changed every five minutes. There are also subroutines in the processors that will block my enterance to the mainframe, and crash my computer, no matter how super it is. It's impossible to hack that computer." Savio said. "Give up, you're never going to get anything that you need out of that computer. Hell, they have locks on everything, and the passwords are changed every minute so that you can't hack into one file and then another. I'm sorry Train, but there's no way to do it. Their mainframe is impervious to _everything_."

"Then how did you know who I was?" Yabi asked. Savio stopped in her tracks and turned to Yabi. Savio looked around for an escape, but seeing none she sighed.

"Alright, I know about you because the second I hear rumors of a new No. XII go and check up on it. The reason why I got the bullet in my shoulder is because when they found me I was hacking into the computer to find out just what you are. It's not an easy thing to do." Savio explained. "If you honest to god need my help with this, then fine, I'll do it. However, you're going to have to bribe me very well." Savio said as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"What do you want?" Sven asked he was afraid of what this little girl could come up with. Even though she was only thirteen she was ssmarter than Dr. Tearju, and he was sure that in a game of wits, they'd loose horribly.

"I want to come with you." Train and Sven looked at each other and Yabi looked at Savio. Another member of the team.

"Train, can I talk to you for a moment." Sven asked, then signaled to Yabi to come along. Yabi followed them into the living room and closed the kitchen door behind her. "Train, I don't think that it's a good idea to bring her along with us." Sven said.

"It's the only way that we're going to get her to do this for us, if we go back on our word, then she'll come after us, either way we'd be in constant danger." Train reasoned. "I think that this is the lesser of two evils, to bring her with us."

"I agree with Train. This one little girl could easily track us down through our cell phones and make our lives horrible, and we'd never be able to get anywhere. We should bring her along with us for the time being, it doesn't mean that we can't drop her off somewhere that's safe for her later on." Yabi said.

"You guys are mean." Savio said from behind them, making all three jump. Savio reached into her pocket and pulled out a pair of chop sticks. Before any of them could react Savio pushed certain pressure points and they all collasped onto the ground. "Fine, I'll give you the information that you need to know before I go and disappear again. The Chronos HQ are under the water in the middle of the ocean. You're going to need more than a car, and oxygen tanks to get there. Mind the Elders when you get there as well, they're more dangerous than the Numbers." Savio got up and walked away, she closed the door behind her and they were left paralyzed on the ground.

Savio muttered as she walked down the hallway towards the exit of the building. She had thought more of them, but then she had been wrong. She always let herself get close to people before she really knew them, Train was no exception. She exited the building and headed to the nearest alley, she needed to disappear again before they could find her.

"Miss. Savio, please come with me." A man with long black hair said to Savio. There was a large X across his chest and Savio knew that he was a Number. She drew her chop sticks and prepared herself. "I know about your pressure point technique, luckily my weapon doesn't need me to get that close to you."

"I'm not going with you." Savio said sternly. Suddenly she was picked up from behind, rendering her arms immobile. "Let me go! Let me go!" Savio thrashed around trying to get loose, but the bear hug that she was in was too strong for her.

"Good job distracting her, Li." Savio was stuck in this posistion. There was no way that she could get out of it, yet. "Let's head back to the car before we do anything else. We have to let them know that we've got her." Li nodded and they headed back towards the main street. Savio had stopped struggling, and was working her chopsticks towards the man who was holding her. Savio knew the pressure points well, and just before they got to the car Savio jammed her chopstick into the nearest one, which just happened to make him yelp in pain and drop her quickly. Savio darted over to Li and jabbed him in the shoulders and legs. Li fell and Savio feld.

Her breath came in shallow breaths as she ran away from them. Savio had never been the best at running, and she didn't like to, as she had asthma, but really only affected her after running for a while or when she was panicing, both were taking effect right about now. _I can't breathe...I've gotta...stop..running..._ Savio stopped and leaned up against a building to catch her breath, silently cursing herself for not bringing her inhaler with her. She had never really had the best of health.

"There you are!" the man who'd been holding her said as he scared the crap out of her. Savio was sent into an asthma attack and she collasped to the ground. "Hey! You alright?" Savio shook her head no. "What's wrong?!" Savio made the motion of an inhaler and it clicked. "An asthma attack!?" Savio nodded again and it was getting harder and harder for her to get a breath into her lungs. He quickly lifted her from the ground and ran her to the nearest hospital.

-Few Hours Later-

Savio opened her eyes and looked around. The last thing that she remembered was being lifted from the ground and then movement. She felt an oxygen mask over her mouth and she felt the weight of a blanket on top of her. Slowly she looked around and just as she looked at the door a man walked in the room.

"Good morning, Sunshine!" the man said. "You gave us quite a scare for a while there. I'm Jenos." He said with a bright smile. "We also got you a perscription for your inhaler that you need. He said to take it when needed and every 6 hours."

"I was saved by a number..." Savio asked.

"Yeah, is that so hard to believe?" Jenos asked.

"Yes." Savio answered simply. "My parents were killed by them, and I don't like them. Train is the only family that I have left, and I have no friends. I trust no one." Savio explained.

"For a thirteen year old, you sure seem like you've given up on life." Jenos stated. "You're being checked out as we speak, so you might want to get dressed. Li went out and bought you some new clothes that he thought you'd like. They're over there in that bag." Jenos added as he pointed towards the bag sitting on the chair a few feet away from the left side of the bed. He left the room and Savio walked over towards the bag with clothes after taking off her oxygen mask. Her dirty blonde hair was all messy and she wished for a brush.

She pulled out the clothes and looked at them. Savio couldn't imagine how much these had cost. They were gorgeous! She quickly undressed and then put the new clothes on. It was a pair of dark blue pants that had black laces going up the sides, the shirt came down a little in a square neck line, and the back laced up with the same type of laces as her pants. It was a short sleeve shirt and black, but that had been taken into account as there were black arm warmers with gold and blue stars on them. At the very bottom of the bag there was a brush. She took it out and brushed her messy hair with it. Just as she finished the doctor and Jenos walked into the room.

"We're all ready to go!" Jenos said with a smile. Then he looked at her and refrained from attacking her into a bear hug because she just looked so cute. Savio walked out of the door followed by Jenos as the doctor shut everything off. "Don't go running off now or else we'll have to do this all over again." Jenos warned.

He guided her towards a car and when they got there Li opened the door and ushered them into the car quickly. They complied, Savio a little hesitantly, but she ended up in the car. Once in the car they turned their attention to a small screen in the back of the seat in front of them. Sephira's face popped up onto the screen.

"Do you have her?" Sephira asked.

"Yes, we have Sly Savio she's right here in this car with us." Jenos answered as he looked at the little girl that had moved closer to him. She knew who his was, the person who controlled the Numbers, the head honcho, Sephira Arks.

"Hello!" Sephira said with a cheery smile on her face. "You're a little younger than I expected. I hope that you don't mind this unexpected meeting that I've arranged with you." Sephira added.

"Hmm...getting abduted wasn't what I had in mind for today, but it almost beats it. Almost." Savio said sarcasticly. Sephira had expected Savio to be hostile with her, at least a little bit. In this, her expectations were perfectly accurate.

"Well," Sephira began, "it's been brought to our attention that you have been hacking into our computer systems for several years. We've just now noticed it. You are being brought in to either be tried for your crimes against Chronos, or to join with us and improve our computer systems further. The choice is with you." Savio stood up in the car and glared at the woman before her.

"I would rather _die_ than work for a vile...organization like Chronos! You killed my parents, and I'd like to see you all burn in hell for eternity. That would be a fitting punishment for all the sins that you all have commited. Why didn't you just sent an Eraser after me? It would have been a lot easier." Savio commented.

"An Eraser wasn't sent after you for a simple reason. You are too valuable." Sephira answered. Jenos and Li were trying to disappear from the car as the two female's talked. This conversation was becoming heated and not going anywhere good. "You are the sole heir to William Savio's Last Testament, his will. We have it in our posession, and we intend to give it to you, should you decide that you're going to join with us." Sephira said.

"You have my father's will!?" Savio asked. "First you kill my parents, and then you keep their will hidden from me!? Chronos is the lowest of low! You all are dirty flea ridden, disgusting rats that live in the sewers! No! You're just maggots!" Savio growled. Jenos grabbed Savio's arms to make sure that she couldn't escape, but she'd anticipated him. She moved out of his reach and pulled back her fist. She shoved her fist into his face with all her might and then started on Li. Li had already drawn his weapon and a second later she was wrapped up in it tighter than a bug in a rug. "Let me go you maggot!" Savio yelled as she squirmed in her restraint.

"I can't do that. Calm down, right now." Li ordered.

"Bite me!" Savio grunted in the effort of getting out of the weapon, but soon enough she gave up. It was no use. The strongest metal was weaved into this weapon, and there was no way that she was getting out of it.

"Well done. Bring her in and we'll talk more about your options when you arrive in person. Is that acceptable, Miss. Savio?" Sephira asked.

"Die, bitch." Savio growled as her silver eyes turned cold and her face took on an expression that shouldn't have been on a child's face. Sehpira's face blinked off the screen and Savio flopped down onto the seat.

"You alright?" Jenos asked.

"Shut up. Don't talk to me. Stay away from me." Savio growled harshly. He was still holding is nose in pain from when she'd gotten him, but the blood flow had stopped.

"Very well, I just want you to know that they're probably going to give you three options. You join with them, do what they ask, and you get your father's will, or you tell them to go burn in hell, and you're put on trial, found guilty, and in order to avoid killing you, they put you in a cell for the rest of your life, or they torture your friends to get what they want out of you, and you get your fathers will in the end. Those are going to be your options, and I suggest that you take the first one. The rest aren't as good." Jenos explained.

"I thought I told you to shut up, not to talk to me, and to stay away from me." Savio said with the same ice cold look in her eyes that could have stopped a stampeading herd of elephants with a glance. Jenos sighed. The rest of the ride was in silence, strange, awkward silence.

A few hours later they arrived at the head quarters where the Numbers were stationed. Jenos offered to carry Savio for Li, and in the end was stuck with all the things that Li had bought while in the store, while Li carried Savio. Once inside Sephira greeted them from the top of the stairs.

"Take her to my waiting room, I will be there in a few moments." Sephira ordered. Li bowed and then headed towards her waiting room. It was in the south wing, and it over looked beautiful garden full of lillies and other flowers. There were also birds flying all around in the garden. Savio would have marveled at it, had it not been for her bad mood. Li set her down on a pillow on the ground, and then unwrapped her from her straight jacket that he'd been so nice to supply. Once Li left the room Sephira walked into the room and sat across from a glaring Savio. "It's a pleasure to meet you in person, Miss. Savio." Sehpira said in a genunine way.

"...I hate you. I hate this place. I hate Chronos." Savio glowered at Sephira.

"Be that as it may, you still have several options to choose." Sehpira stated. "You can stand trial, and be found guilty, and put in a confinement cell until you can't stand it any more. You can agree to our terms, forget about the trial, be given your father's will, and live out the rest of your life how you want to, with in these walls. You can say no, and your friends will be targeted for death until you agree to our terms. Any of the above are accepectable. Choose one." Sephira said.

"I choose you kicking the bucket." Savio said and smirked slightly.

"You have an hour to decide before you're left with only one-" Suddenly Jenos walked into the room. "Jenos," Sephira said. She was asking a question without asking a question.

"I'm sorry, but the Elders called and they wish to speak with you before you give Miss. Savio her final choices." Jenos explained. Sehpira excused herself from the small table and headed towards the door that Jenos had just barged in from. She disappeared out of it and Savio was left with Jenos. "She give you all your options?" Jenos asked.

"Yes, I have an hour to decide what I'm going to do." Savio said. She didn't like the options that she was given, and she knew that if she chose the wrong one then everything she knew would fall apart. Savio cursed herself and wished that she didn't have to do this. She wished that she was an ordinary girl and that her parents were still alive.

"If I were you," Jenos began, "I'd go with the best option." Jenos finished, and then walked away when Sephira walked back into the room. Savio knew that he was right, and the only option that she could take was the second one, where she'd get her father's will. She almost said it, but then stopped, she couln't bare to work for the people who killed her parents. It was just too much.

"I will not do it." Savio whispered to herself. Sephira had left Savio to her business, and Savio was left in the room alone. "What am I going to do?" Savio asked herself. "I can't condemn myself to a life in confinement. I can't join Chronos, and I certainly can't condemn the others to get killed because of me. I'm in between a rock and a hard place..."

"Your hour is up." Sephira said as she walked back into the room. "What is your decision?" Sephira asked. Savio didn't have a decision to make, she didn't know what she was going to do.

_**XXXXXXXXXX**_

_Okay, and there is chapter eight. This chapter is the longest so far. . ._

_Disclaimer- I don't own Black Cat._

_Hehe, well I've decided that I'm giving up on reviews, and I'm just going to post this when I've got the chapter that's after this one done. That way I don't have to worry about things too much. Well reviews are definetly welcome, and wanted. _


	9. Lynelle

**Until The End Of You**

**Lynelle**

Train and the others had asked Rinslet to hook them up with some gear that they'd need. Rinslet had been an angel and did it for them. It had been a week or so since Eve's kidnap, and Savio's departure from them.

"Thanks Rinslet." Sven said as he looked at Rinslet who was nodding her head.

"Get going before anything else happens to delay you. I know how badly you want Eve back." Rins said, they all nodded and loaded into the miniature submarine. Yabi was steering the small miniature vessle, Train and Sven were loading into the submarine behind her and suffering from being jammed into the space that was meant for only two grown men. Yabi knew that she had the advantage over them, as she was in a chair, and smaller than them.

They decended into the ocean and headed down towards the Head Quarters of the strongest military force, and economic company on the planet. It would be about an hour before they arrived, and they'd be cut short for time with the small air supply in the little submarine.

-One Hour Later-

Yabi docked the little sub to the bigger compound and they all exited the submarine. Yabi and Train had their number weapons at the ready, and Sven was ready with his attache briefcase.

When they looked there was a single number looking at them as they were ready to pounce on anything that moved. She had long chestnut colored hair and blue/green eyes. Train noticed the tattoo on her chest. XIII. Thirteen.

"The Black Cat." the woman said. "It's nice to meet the one who bore this tattoo the same as I do now. I'm Lynelle, the White Wolf." She said.

"I'll take her on, you and Sven head out now, and find Eve." Train said as he drew his gun as she drew hers.

"Sorry, but Yabi won't be going anywhere just yet. There's someone who'd like to meet her." Lynelle said. A man stepped out of the shadows to Lynelle's left and he smiled brightly at Yabi.

"Hello Yabi-san!" he said with a bow, Yabi was a little put off by this unusual behavior from someone who was trained as a killer. "I'm Dallen. I'm the new No. XII. It's an hour to meet you, you are un parralelled with the scythe. Unlike my partner I didn't follow in your footsteps with my weapon. Instead of a scythe, I have a chakram." He said as he produced the chakram with a flouish from his belt.

"Enough of this small talk. Let's get on with this." Yabi said as she flew at Dallen, and Train and Lynelle started firing off rounds.

-Eve-

In the distance she heard gun shots and the clash of metal on metal. She turned in the direction of the sound and hoped that it was Train and Sven. When people had come in to try to get into her body she'd stopped it with her powers, but she was weak from fatigue and hunger, not to mention thirst. It was all part of the process in the end. They were going to win, even if it killed her.

-Savio-

As she sat in her cell condemned to a life in solitude. She'd been in there for the last week and hadn't seen someone since then. Her meals would be slid in through a slot in the door and it wasn't even served by a human. They were meager portions, just enough to keep her alive and make her change her mind. She'd rather suffer in her lonley solitude instead of making her friends suffer, or working for Chronos. It hadn't been the best option that she'd been given, but it was the only one that she could take.

There were gun shots in the distant that were just audible through the thick walls of her lonley cell. She wondered who'd be shooting at someone. Surely no one was stupid enough to try to get into this place.

_Wait, there are a few people stupid enough too..._ Savio thought. She got up and walked towards the door and waited until her meal was served. As the metal arm was shoved through the slot in the door she grabbed it and set to work on reprogramming it.

-Train, Sven, and Yabi-

Yabi caught Dallen's chakram on her scythe and tossed it to the ground. He was out of commission for the moment. His weapon was on the floor on the other side of the room.

"You're finished." Yabi said as she raised her scythe and sliced his chest open. He was still alive, but just barley. Train had bound Lynelle in her own coat and she couldn't get out. He wasn't one for taking close calls like Yabi.

"Where are they holding Eve?" Train asked.

"I'm not going to tell you!" Lynelle said. Train sighed and shrugged at the other two who rolled their eyes.

"Let me talk to her. You know," Yabi gestured, "girl talk."

"Do you even know how to do that?" Train asked.

"Yes, Train, I do." Yabi growled and then dragged Lynelle off to the other side of the room to talk to her.

"What do you want with me?" Lynelle asked.

"First of all, I'd just like to say that I don't think that this life is for you." Yabi answered. "You're just not the person who'd go and kill people of your own free will."

"What about you?" Lynelle asked.

"You have a point there, but there's two sides to me." Yabi explained. "There's one side where I'm like this, and the other side comes out in a bad situation, and takes control over me for a little while. I've been that way ever since I was little, just like the fact that I heal much too fast for it to be normal, but that's besides the point. I can tell that you don't like doing this. You should join with us." Yabi added.

"I can't." Lynelle said. "I would love to, but I just can't."

"Follow in Train's steps. Live life as a stray." Yabi said with a smile and a look of joy in her eyes at the thought. "The past isn't something that you can forget about, but you can ignore it for a whlie and just live life. That's what Train's trying to do. I bet he'd like some help." Yabi said as she elbowed Lynelle in the side with her elbow lightly.

"A-alright." Lynelle said making up her mind. Yabi smiled and got up, she put a hand down towards Lynelle and Lynelle took it. Yabi helped her up and wlaked over to the others.

"She's in. Welcome to the team, Lynelle." Yabi said. Lynelle smiled at them and they headed off towards where Eve was being kept. Lynelle was leading the way as no one else knew where the hell they were going.

-Savio-

After a few minutes of tinkering to get things right, she had a new loyal servant that she'd fondly named Bob, after her father. They were headed towards the central control pannel. Savio was going to crash the computer and end all of this. She might have been just a kid, no older than Eve, but she knew what she was doing when it came to computers.

-Eve-

She didn't know how long she'd been asleep, but when she opened her eyes she saw several people standing over her and chatting quietly with each other. All of them were wearing white lab coats and Eve knew that they had gotten what they wanted.

With a defeated sigh she closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep. She was thinking about how they'd won and she'd lost. It had been a flosing battle anyway, and there was no hope of winning.

-Train and Co.-

They arrived in front of the room that Eve was in and Sven kicked in the door and knocked them all out without thinking about it. The others stared as Sven made his way over towards Eve.

"Eve! Eve!" Sven yelled as he gently shook her. "Wake up! It's me, Sven!" Eve's eyes fluttered open and she smiled faintly, there was fatigue all over her face. Sven hugged her and then untied her from the table. They all smiled at the scene and they knew that it might as well of been a family reunion between father and daughter. "I've missed you so much." Sven whispered. Eve returned his hug, as she was now able to because she wasn't strapped down to the bed anymore.

"I wish I had a camera." Yabi muttered making the other two smile.

Suddenly the alarm blared and they all jumped and looked around. The sirens were blaring loudly in their ears and it was almost unbarable.

"Compound flooding will commence in ten minutes." A computerized voice said through the whole compound at the same time.

-Sephira-

"Who authorized this?" Sephira asked calmly at the impending danger.

"Hello Sephira." Savio said from the intercome that the computer had been speaking through. "I've hacked into your system and I'm destroying you main base and computer. Not only is this place going to flood in about nine minutes, but it's going to explode. I've taken the liberty of that...now." Savio said.

"Compound Self-Destruct will commence in Fifteen minutes." The computerized voice said.

"I look forward to meeting you in hell, Sephira." Savio said as her voice clicked off from the intercom.

"Damn it." Sephira said.

-Savio-

Savio looked at Bob and smiled at him. He was looking at her curiously. He was just a small robot, but had a huge understanding of what most people didn't think he did.

"Well Bob," Savio began, "it looks like we're going to die here. Miles under the ocean, not to mention the fact that we're going to be blown to bits. I think it's a fitting death." Savio said as she looked at the computer screen. 'EVACUATE' was flashing in bright red letters on the screen with the time until the processes commenced.

"Do you wish to die?" Bob asked her in her father's voice that she downloaded into his databanks from the computer's hard drive.

"There's no way that I'm going to make it there in time. My asthma will kick in, and then I'll die from suffocation. Any way you look at it, I'm going to die." Savio answered.

"That may be true, but that doesn't answer the question that I asked." Bob said.

"Ha, got me there, you did." Savio said. She sighed and looked up to the ceiling picturing the faces of her mother and her father. "I really don't want to, but in this cruel game of chess, that I've taken into my own hands, I'm dealing the black a severe blow." Savio said.

"Indeed you are." Bob agreed. Savio and Bob stared at the computer screen together and waited for their death.

-Train and Co.-

"Someone activated the flooding and the self destruct! They wanted to make sure that no one got out of this alive." Lynelle said. "We have to get to the escape pods before this place goes to the fishes." Lynelle added once again she lead the way.

"Train," Yabi said as she walked over. "On the intercom I thought I heard Savio for a moment."

"I did to." Train agreed.

"Sly Savio?" Lynelle asked.

"Yes. Do you know where she is?" Train asked.

"There's only one place that you can active both of those commands from. That's the central computer core. It's only accessable by the Elders and the leaders of the secs. Savio is one hell of a hacker if she can get into that computer. Even if it was her family that designed it. There's no way to get there and save her before the place floods." Lynelle explained.

"We can't just let her die!" Yabi and Eve exclaimed at the same time.

"I know that. There is a way that we might be able to do it. I know some codes that I shouldn't know, and with them I can restart the count downs." Lynelle explained.

"Five minutes until Compound Flooding commences." the computerized voice said as if on cue. "Eleven minutes until Compound Self-Distruct."

"We have to hurry Lynelle said as she ran over towards the nearest computer consol. Her fingers flew over the key board as she made her way into the computer. A few minutes later with time running out Lynelle managed to restart the count downs. "If we're going to save her we have to hurry." Lynelle said.

"It'll be faster if only one of us goes." Sven pointed out.

"I'll go." Yabi said. "Don't argue." Yabi added. She looked at Lynelle and asked for directions, Lynelle explained them and Yabi headed towards them. "Go to the pods. I'll meet you there, with Savio." Yabi added as she ran off down the hall headed towards where Savio would be.

-Savio-

"Someone restarted the count downs." Savio muttered, she didn't really care, either way she was going to die. Bob stared at her, a little confused that she was ready to comdemn herself like this.

The minutes ticked back down and soon enough an announcement came on. "Three minutes to Compound Flooding."

"Three minute is it? I think we're going to be hard pressed for time." Savio turned towards the voice and saw that it was Yabi. "Come on, where are the closest escape pods?" Yabi asked as she grabbed Savio's arm from the chair and started dragging her away.

"We're never going to make it, no matter how fast you run." Savio said. "They're a good five minutes away, even if we run. I can't run, as I have asthma. I've already decided this fate, and I'm following it through. You run, as fast as you can. I'm staying here." Savio said.

"There's no way in hell that I'm letting you stay here to die!" Yabi growled at her as her blue eyes slid closed narrowly.

"You're going to. Unless you want to die as well. Oh, I thought that you might like to know what you are." Savio added. She handed Yabi a file. "This is all the infromation that Chronos kept from you. Yabi, you are an elf, genetically created in the very lab that Eve was being held in, and you have magic in you. Learn to develop it, and you will go far." Savio said. "Go, or else you're going to die here with me and Bob."

Yabi looked at the pair and then left without a word. Bob knew that his new life was going to end, and that there was nothing he could do about it. He also knew that as long as he knew Savio he didn't care.

"Bob, you're the best friend that I've had in a long time. I'll miss you." Savio said.

"Come with me." Bob said, he took her hand and lead her towards a small room. The door slid open and they stepped in, Savio ducking her head as she walked in. Savio gasped as she heard the final warning of the first count down.

_**XXXXXXXXXX**_

_Cliffy!!_

_Disclaimer- I don't own Black Cat._

_Tomorrow is my B-Day, meaning this is may 22nd, and I think that you should all wish me a happy B-Day even if it's not really my b-day! Reviews are welcome, but not required. _

_Also! Lynelle doesn't belong to me, she's BlackCatTrain's OC, so all rights go to her, and I can't get in trouble for stealing her because I admited that she wasn't mine. HA! I WIN! Holy dang, I haven't even drank my Amp yet...and i'm already hyper...heh.._


	10. Unfortunate

**Until The End Of You**

**Unfortunate**

The escape pods popped up all in the same spot and they all stared as the salty ocean water created a whirpool as it flowed into the Head Quarters of the most powerful orginization in the world. It was a hard blow and there was nothing that could have been done about it. Savio had locked the system down with the back door that only her family knew about. It was impossible to untrigger to completely without shutting off all the power to the place.

Yabi's escape pod popped up out of the water and she joined the rest of the people on the shore as she stared out into the ocean. There were small tears in the corner of her eyes. She hadn't been able to save Savio, and she'd taken it to heart, it was going to take some time to get over.

"Yabi, where's Sly?" Train asked referring to his cousin using her first name for the first time. Yabi looked down towards the ground and shook her head no. Train stared at her in disbeilef. "She's...?" Train asked just to clarify.

"Yes." Yabi answered her voice quivering like an arrow that had just struck it's target. "I tried to get her to come, I really did. She said that with her tagging along there would be no chance to save me and her. She told me to go and I went. I'm so sorry Train." Yabi said as she looked at Train with deeply sad blue eyes.

"It's fine. It was her choice in the end." Train said as he walked back over to Sven and Eve. Eve and Sven bowed their heads and Sven even took off his hat. Both were paying their respects to the bright girl who had stayed and faced her death bravely.

"Savio stayed?" Lynelle asked Yabi as she walked over.

"Yes." Yabi answered. "I couldn't save her and there was nothing that I could do to stop her from staying there. Even that little robot didn't say anything. A thirteen year old girl just commited suicide while trying to kill everyone else in that compound.

"It's hard to lose someone." Lynelle agreed. Yabi nodded her own agreement. "I'm sure that Savio had her reasons for doing that and that in her own mind she made the right decision." Lynelle said.

"Such a huge choice for such a little girl." Yabi said. Lynelle didn't know what to say, so she walked over to Train and the others. None of the Chronos people were seen near them. They were probably speeding away underwater towards some other head quarters where they could set up shop until they could rebuild and take care of the dead that were floating about inside of the compound.

"Yabi," Eve called. Yabi took one last look at the disappearing whirpool and then headed towards the others. "We're going to plan Savio's funeral, and we wanted you to help." Eve explained.

Yabi nodded but didn't say anything. That had been the first time that she hadn't been able to save someone, and it hurt. It hurt like a dagger was being shoved into her stomach and then twisted.

-Three Years Later-

Eve walked through the market on her own with some money in her hands. She'd been going through a growth spurt and she needed new clothes. Sven had handed her quite a bit and she was looking through town for some nice clothes.

As she walked she noticed that there was a computer shop, she stopped in and looked around. Manning the counter was a girl maybe a year younger than her. She had silver eyes and long brown hair that was kept back in a high pony tail with her bangs falling slightly into her eyes as she worked on a chip.

"Hello." Eve said as she walked over. The girl looked up and smiled at Eve. "What're you doing?" Eve asked.

"I'm repairing this chip. It was damaged when someone sold it to me. I knew that I could fix it, and so I decided that I was going to. Since it's been slow I thought that this would be a good time to do it. Is there something you're looking for? Or just browsing?" she asked.

"I'm just looking." Eve answered. The girl smiled at her, and went back to repairing her computer chip. Eve watched her from the corner of her eye. She was using a pair of tweezers for several things, and then she started to get more into depth with what she was doing.

"Ow!" the girl suddenly yelped when she burned herself on one of her tools. Eve looked over towards her.

"You okay?" Eve asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. It just slipped and in order not to ruin the chip it got myself instead. Don't mind me, I'm going to clean up and then I'll be back. If there's anything you need just yell." She exited the small shop towards a back room and Eve heard water start running. She continued to look through the hardware, but she didn't know what half of it was, and what it did.

A few minutes later she came back through the door, and at her side there was a small robot. Eve stared at the small robot. She'd never seen anything like that before.

"What's that?" Eve asked.

"That's Stan. He's a robot that I created. He has the ability to hold teratbytes of information just like the human mind can. Of course he can use all of whereas humans cannot. Stan was the one who convinced me to open up shop. I've actually done pretty well. Of course business is slow, but I'm sure that'll it pick up." she answered with a slightly down cast look. "I hope it does."

"Why's that?" Eve asked.

"We are barley paying our rent. If business doesn't pick up, then we're going to have to close, and I love doing this, and being here. Oh, sorry." The girl said. "I'm telling you all of this when it's not your concern. Sorry." she said again.

"It's fine. I asked." Eve explained. Then she felt her phone vibrating in her pocket and she pulled it out. She saw the caller ID and groaned. It was Train. She answered it and Train started rambling off on her. "Train!" Eve said. "Get to the point!"

'Sven wants you to finish up shopping and come on back. There's a big bounty in town and we're going to get 'em!' Train explained. Eve said good-bye and hung up on him.

"I've got to go." Eve said.

"I heard. I didn't think that a girl as young as you would be a sweeper. Good luck." she added with a smile, and then resumed her work with the chip. Sten her robot was helping so that she didn't injure herself again.

Eve headed out and went home. She'd buy clothes later.

"Was that who I think it was?" the girl asked the small robot at her side.

"Yes, it was." Stan answered. The girl nodded and then went back to work on her chip. It was proving more difficult than expected.

Eve arrived back at the safe house a few minutes later. Sven and Train were already geared up and waiting for her.

"How big is this bounty?" Eve asked.

"It's pretty big." Sven said. "fifty thousand or so." Sven answered. Eve nodded and prepared herself. They left a little while after they all were prepared. Train was heading North, Sven west, and Eve South. They were splitting up for thier target, when they were done checking out their areas they were to head west and meet up there.

"Oh yeah, when we're done with this, we're going to see Lynelle. We should have enough after expenses where we can go and see her." Train said. Eve nodded. No one said anything, but they knew that Train and Lynelle had something going on.

-Sven-

As he walked he couldn't help the feeling that he was being watched. He didn't know who was watching him, or where they were, but they were there. Making sure that he didn't seem like he was looking for them he looked around. No one seemed out of place, but the hairs on the back of his neck were still standing on end.

There was no doubt about it, he was being watched.

-Train-

Train was walking along, just enjoying the walk when the felt the eyes on him. He looked around from the corners of his eyes, but he couldn't find where they were. Somewhere someone was watching him, and following him.

They were good. He couldn't find them no matter where he looked. He knew that his 'stalker' was someone who had lots of practice with things like that. Train continued walking while trying to figure out where the person was.

-Eve-

There was someone following behind her, and she knew that. What she didn't know was where they were. She guessed that she'd just have to wait until they slipped up and revealed themselves.

Suddenly someone appeared in front of her. Without so much as a word they were yanked into a portal. No one on the street seemed to notice her disappear.

-Sven-

In the pit of his stomach he got the feeling that something was wrong. He pulled out his cell phone and started dialing Eve. Before he finished the phone was pulled from his hand and then shattered on the ground.

"What the hell?!" Sven asked as he looked around. There was no one in sight, but there was no doubt that someone had been there. A portal opened in front of him and Sven was shoved into the portal.

-Train-

He was running down the street as fast as he could. He knew that his stalker was after him and trying to get to him. They were actually gaining on him. He didn't think that it was possible.

"Train!" A girls voice yelled. Train looked to his side and saw a girl that looked fairly familar. Then he realized who it was. Without another word she tossed something into a shadow. It struck the shadow's temple and a girl fell out of the shadow and onto the ground.

"How is this-YOU'RE ALIVE?!" Train asked with astonishment in her eyes.

"Nice to see you too, Train. I have to take her in. There are two other numbers in the area. It'd be best if you got out of here."

"Wait a minute..." Train said. "You're a number?!"

"Yes, it was either that or death. Almost meeting death like I did, I decided that I'd rather become a number. There will be other times when I can get out of this." A device was placed on the unconsious girls forhead and then she was lifted onto the shoulder of Train's rescuer.

"Savio..." Train began.

"That's not my name anymore. Until I'm not longer a number I will not use that name." Savio said. "For the moment, my name is Wiley. Not my choice of name, so don't even ask." she said with a slight smirk. "Hand me my chopstick." Train bent down and lifted it from the ground. She took it from him and then headed back the way she came. "I'll see you again." Wiley said and then left without another word.

Train watched her disappear into the crowd and then dialed Sven's number. When he didn't get an answer, he knew that something was wrong. He tried Eve, but she didn't answer either. He hung up, and then dialed Lynelle. She and Yabi had their own cell phones and were in a different city working on getting their own bounties. They'd become sweepers as well.

"Hello?" Lynelle's voice asked from the phone.

"Lynelle, it's Train." Train said.

"Hey Train!" Lynelle said happily into the phone. "What's up?" she asked. In the background he heard Yabi talking to Lynelle.

"I can't get a hold of Sven, or Eve. Something has happened to them, and I don't know what. I think it's time we started working together again. Chronos numbers and Apostles of the Stars were on scene. There's also something I need to tell Yabi. Can you put her on?" Train asked.

"Sure. Yabi." Lynelle said.

"HI TRAIN!" Yabi yelled into the phone loudly, Train almost dropped the phone.

"Savio isn't dead." Train said.

There was silence on the other end of the phone for a moment. "...Are you sure?" Yabi asked.

"Yes." Train answered.

"Where are you? We'll be there in an hour." Yabi said. Train told them, and then hung up. He returned to the safe house and waited. An hour later Yabi and Lynelle walked in the door.

"Tell us everything you know, and start from the beginning." Yabi said in a business like tone. Train nodded and started explaining everyhing to the two girls.

_**XXXXXXXXXX**_

_Hehe, another chapter done. I'm on a roll!_

_Disclaimer- I don't own Black Cat._

_Lynelle isn't mine, she's BlackCatTrain's OC. Anyways, yeah, it's getting more and more compliacted. _


	11. Team Work

**Until The End Of You**

**Team Work**

Lynelle and Yabi were listening to everything that Train said. When he finished Yabi sighed and fell back onto the lounge chair that she'd been sitting on and put her hands to cover her face. Lynelle was shaking her head.

"This situation just got a lot more complicated. We're working against both Creed and Chronos. Chronos would just love to get as us all, we all betrayed them and no doubt they'd be wanting us back, or us dead." Yabi said with a sigh as she rubbed her temples.

"This is a very complicated situation." Lynelle agreed. "There's no one who'd be stupid enough to help us with this. I think that we're on our own. If only we had that Apostle that Wiley knocked out."

"That would definetly make things easier." Yabi said as she sat up. "Chronos no doubt has better computers. No chance of hacking them, no matter who you are. The only person probably capable would be Wiley, but she's working for them. We're royally screwed."

"You two are just balls full of joy and optimism." Train muttered in a dead pan. There was a knock on the window. All three turned towards the window. There was a girl standing there, and all three knew who is was.

"Wiley!" Yabi exclaimed, she was about to get up and go to the window but Lynelle beat her to it, as she was closer than Yabi. "Don't you have asthma?"

"Yes, mildly now. My health has improved, but I still get sick pretty easily. It seems like you three are having an in depth conversation that doesn't seem to be a happy one." Wiley said with an amused smirk.

"How did you survive?" Lynelle asked.

"I'd love to get into the whole story, but there's no time for that. I've been sent here to see if you three would be willing to team up with us." Wiley said as she walked fully into the room.

"Why do you need us? You're an elite group of erasers." Train said, stating the obvious.

"Simple," Wiley said as she looked at the three. "You're disposable. As much as I hate to say it, it's true. Aside from that," Wiley continued trying to shake the glares that she was getting, "you three are the ones who know more about Creed and his Apostles. That's who has Eve and Sven, they almost got you Train." Wiley added.

"What if we say no?" Yabi asked, just asking the unasked question that had been hanging on the air.

"If you say no, then we're just going to blow the place sky high and to hell with your friends." Wiley answered. "As much as they'd like to take Eve alive they know that it's never going to happen. So they're just going to cut their loses and blow it up. Unless, you join with us."

"You drive a hard bargin." Train said as he thought about it. "Done." Train added.

"Train!" Both girls yelled at him.

"You're supposed to consult us before you make decisions like that! It's a team effort!" Yabi said. "Looks like we can't back out because she's already gone off to tell her boss. I wonder what numbers we're going to be paired with." Yabi wondered absently.

"We're each probably going to get paired with a different number to make sure that we don't do anything stupid." Lynelle said the others nodded in agreement. Not sure of what to do, they waited for the Numbers to come looking for them.

Yabi was drawing with fire in the air. She'd read about what she was in the file that Wiley had given her back when she was Sly Savio. She wasn't born, but she was created. Yabi was an elf with magic abilities, she focused mostly in elemental magics, fire being her favorite. Over the few years, she'd gotten quite good at it.

Lynelle was looking through the books on the shelves that Eve had collected and stocked on them. There were lots of books, and they were all quite thick. She closed her eyes and randomly picked one off the shelf. When she opened her eyes she saw her finger on a book with the title _Wizards First Rule_ it was by Terry Goodkind, and looked pretty interesting.

Train was raiding the fridge to feel his bottomless pit of a stomach that he had. He saw that it was all left overs from the last time that Sven and him had been there...A year and a half ago. He shivered and decided that he was going to order out.

Each person put in their order and then Train called. Of all three people Train ordered the most. They swore that his stomach was never full. He could eat enough for all three of them, for a week! They were sitting at the kitchen table eating chinese when the knock on the door came. Train got up and went to go get it. The noddles from the chinese still hanging out of his mouth over the pint of lou mein that he was eating. When he got to the door he looked through the peep hole. It was the Chronos Numbers that they'd been waiting for. He opened the door and they walked in. In the group there was Wiley, Jenos, and Belze. Numbers II, III, and VII.

"It is time to start planning for this attack on Creed." Belze said as he walked in the door followed by the other two. The door was lightly kicked closed and then they all sat down on different pieces of furnature. Wiley sat in the window seat, Belze sat in an arm chair, and Jenos sat on the couch. Train sat on the couch with Jenos, Yabi came out of the kitchen with her chair and sat in it backwards so that the back was in front of her, and Lynelle sat on the lounge chair that Yabi had been sitting on earlier. "We have gathered a little information from the Apostle that was captured earlier in the day, and what we have learned is quite disturbing." Belze explained.

The conversation continued on for several hours. By the time the actual planning was finished Lynelle and Yabi were dozing off, Wiley was staring out the window and looking really bored, Jenos was twiddling his thumbs, and Train was sleeping with his eyes open and sitting straight up.

"So basically, what you're saying is that Creed's numbers have shot up in the time that you lost track of him, and the odds of us not coming back from this alive was incredibly high. There's also the chance that we'll get captured and tortured for hours on end because they're also lacking information?" Yabi asked.

"Yes, that is the bare basics of it." Belze answered.

"We'd better have a damned good plan for this suicide mission." Lynelle chimed in. Everyone else had tuned back in and Train had woken up from his nice cat nap.

"We'll being planning as of tomorrow morning. We're to get some rest. We have a week before we must be ready to do this." Belze explained. They all nodded. Lynelle and Yabi had resorted to sharing a room, Belze would get the couch, Jenos would get the lounge chair, Train would get his room, and Wiley would sleep in the recliner.

-Morning-

Every one was up early, they were going to need as much time as they could get to plan this. Belze was spreading out maps and everything else that was needed on the much, much too small kitchen table when everyone else walked into the kitchen.

"Where are we supposed to eat if the kitchen table is covered with diagrams, blue prints, and miscellaneaous other stuff that doesn't belong on the kitchen table during breakfast?" Train asked.

"You'll eat standing up." Belze answered. "Get cooking Jenos." Belze ordered. Jenos nodded and set to work on cooking with what little ingrediants there were that were good and not so rotted that when you touched them your finger poked through.

Ten minutes later everyone was eating three tuna sandwiches because that was the only thing that was good to eat.

"Tuna in the morning," Lynelle began, "great breakfast..." she bit into the sandwich and then chewed, it was a little dry, but it was better than nothing. After everyone had finished eating the planning began.

"First things first, let's pair up." Belze said and looked at the group. "Jenos will go with Train." There wasn't going to be the chance for Jenos to hit on either of the girls. "Wiley will go with Lynelle, and I will go with Yabi." Jenos was a little upset and was about to object, but Belze had began talking about the plan.

They had one week to decide what they were going to do, and how they were going to do it. Half way through the planning Wiley had been called away back to the head quarters to get the supplies they needed, and her compainion that was going to accompany them. The others didn't voice it, but they were jealous, she got out of the metting while they had to suffer through it.

-Sven-

When Sven opened his eye he didn't see much. The room was barely lit. For a few minutes his eyes githw as fuzzy, but gradually he began to see better. When his eye came into focus all the way he saw that he was staring at the ceiling and that there seemed to no doors anywhere. He figured that Echinda would open a portal into the room, there was no chance of escape.

When he moved to get up there was a throbbing pain in the back of his head. Someone had hit him hard enough to knock him out, and leave an after effect on him. The headache was killer and he wished that he had aspirin.

With further inspection Sven realized that there was a collar around his neck. Wondering what it was for Sven reached up to touch it, and when he did he was shocked through his arm all the way up to his shoulder. It sent his muslces into spasms.

"Ow!" Sven yelped. "Damn it." Sven knew that this collar would aslo react to nanomachines. Eve didn't have a chance of getting out either. He sighed and say back down on the bed. He had no choice but to stay there, with no hope of escape he didn't feel very optimistic.

-Eve-

Eve had been awake for an hour. During that time she'd tried to transform, but everytime she tried she's get shocked by the collar that was around her neck. It hurt, even the smallest transformation triggered it, and she'd given up on trying. There was no way out of the room, and no way to entertain herself.

As Eve stared at the blank wall in front of her a portal opened to her left. Her eyes changed from the wall to the portal. Creed stepped out of the portal and looked at her.

"A little girl what is a wonderful weapon of war. You hold such power inside of you. Join with us, and you will be spared." Eve glared at the older man in front of her.

"No. I don't join with murderers." Eve said coldly. Creed scowled and glared at her. He scoffed and then walked back through the still open portal. Eve glowered, that had put her in a foul mood.

-One Week Later-

Train and the others were headed towards their destination in a dark green car that Jenos was driving. He was sitting in the front seat next to Jenos. Wiley, Belze, Lynelle, and Yabi were sitting in the back, kind of squashed. Wiley also had her partner with her, Bob, the robot that she had used Chronos' computer to program his voice.

Thankfully it didn't take long to get to where they were going. They arrived at a large mansion that looked like it belonged to a man who owned half the world. They knew better than that though. It was the hide out of the Apostles of the stars. Jenos pulled over to the side and they all got out of the car, welcoming the stretch of their limbs.

"Alright," Train said, "Jenos and I are already in posistion, and we'll wait here for the rest of you to get into your postistions. Radio in when you're ready." Train added. They all nodded and headed off towards their respective posistions. "Lynelle, wait." Train said. Lynelle told Wiley to go on ahead and Wiley nodded, but didn't go too far. "There's something I've been wanting to do." Train said, then he grabbed her face and kissed her. Lynelle's eyes widned for a moment, but then closed in the sweet, welcomed bliss that it brought with it.

"Aw, isn't that cute!" Jenos exclaimed, ruining the moment. Both previous No. XIII's glared at him, he smiled and turned around hopeing that they'd let him live another day.

"I love you." Train added in a whisper to Lynelle, Lynelle smiled at him.

"I love you too, Train, don't get killed, but kill Creed." Lynelle said, then she ran off towards Wiley who was standing waiting for her. They headed off and then disappeared into the dense woods that surrounded the mansion.

"Well," Train said, "I guess this is it." Jenos nodded and they waited, staring up towards the mansion where Creed was waiting oblivious to their arrival. Or so they thought, and hoped.

_**XXXXXXXXXX**_

_The TriainXLynelle scence is for BlackCatTrain because she's letting me use her character. Which, by the way, I don't own Lynelle._

_Disclaimer- I don't own Lynelle._

_Hehe, reviews are always welcome, and I think it's like three chapters in one day...maybe two. But I'm on a mad awesome roll! _


	12. Infiltration

**Until The End Of You**

**Infiltration**

A few minutes after their departure the two other teams arrived at their destinations. Once everything was the way it had been planned, they headed towards their true destination. Creed's Mansion. No doubt that it was going to be heavily guarded, but hopefully Train and Jenos's arrival first would distract them from finding the other two teams.

Wiley and Lynelle were the farthest ones from the mansion, but they were already working on what had to be done. Wiley's silver eyes seemed distant when Lynelle looked over.

"You okay?" Lynelle asked, a little concerned for her temporary partner.

"Yes, Bob and I are already working on what part of our job it. Currently our minds are linked together, and we are making our way into their computer main frame. We have to find out what their plans are before we get there and lay waster to the building. That's part of why I was assigned to this mission. Together Bob and I have a processing power that is faster than the most advanced super computer." Wiley explained.

"Doesn't that take a toll on you?" Lynelle asked.

"Yes, but the benefits out weigh the disadvantages." Wiley answered.

"That is not true." Bob said, speaking for the first time. He spoke just like a human even though he wasn't. "The chip that is implanted in her brain isn't natual and a side effect of when she uses it is it kills cells. It uses them to process, and each time it's used more and more cells die, that's why we only do this sparingly, and when it's needed of us. Wiley also tends to get nose bleeds when she does it for too long. We are nearing her limit as we speak. Soon enough her nose will bleed and if we don't disconnect from their computer in that time, she won't be able to move for a month at least, and she will not only bleed from her nose, but from her ears, and from underneath her eye lids." Bob explained.

"It sounds like it's more dangerous than just doing it the old fashioned way." Lynelle commented, both Bob and Wiley nodded. For the rest of the trip they continued in silence.

-Train and Jenos-

Train and Jenos were coming up on the mansion first. There were large iron gates that were rusted over. The lock looked like it had been replaced recently. The gates no doubt had been left to rust to alert them should an intruder be stupid enough to try and open them. Jenos and Train weren't so stupid. Both men easily jumped right over them.

"Too easy..." Jenos muttered and looked around. A few seconds later gun popped up from the cement of the pathway leading towards the mansion. They aimed towards both of the men and fired long rounds of bullets at them. When one stopped two others started to give the one time to reload. "I don't think that I should have said anything...!" Jenos said as he ducked behind a stone pillar. Train was standing behind his own and he started shooting at the guns.

His bullets did nothing to them, instead they just bounced off. Train muttered under his breath. Jenos saw that Train's attempt was thwarted, and so he tried his own. He threw his strings out towards the guns, and when they wrapped around them, he yanked. A few seconds later the guns exploded and everything was left in silence, smoking a dark black smoke.

"Let's go." Jenos added, Train and him took off towards the mansion.

-Wiley and Lynelle-

"Got it." Wiley said just as her nose started to bleed. The connection between them and computer at the mansion. They continued on their way, going a little slower than they would have liked for the fact that Wiley felt her lungs tightening up. She took out an inhaler from her pocket and pushed it down.

Wiley wiped the blood from her face, and then picked up the pace. Lynelle followed suit, and the mansion came into view slowly. Bob was monitoring Wiley's vital signs, she wasn't in very good shape after that link. When he was sure that she was okay, he stopped and focused on what had to be done.

The mansion was closer now and a wall was looming up in front of them. Both girls jumped over it and saw that Train and Jenos were still fighting as they ran along the path towards the mansion.

"Bob," Wiley said, giving the command. The robot nodded, and then started transforming. When the transformation was finished he looked like a surf board. Wiley stepped onto it and straps moved around her feet to hold them in place. "Get on and hold onto me. Don't let go." Wiley added. Lynelle nodded. Bob headed off towards the mansion. Jenos and Train were still occupying the guns, all attention was on them. They neared the compound and Bob slowed down. "What's wrong?" Wiley asked.

"There is a field." Bob answered. She reached out towards it and then touched it. The second that her hand touched the field she recoiled as the shock went up through her arm. "This is a set back in our plans." Bob said.

"We should look for a control pannel." Lynelle said as she looked around. "Most of the time they'd be near a door or something." Lynelle added. Then she spotted it. They headed over towards it, careful not to step on the ground. It was better safe than sorry. At least while they were on Bob they had a chance of getting out of there if they were ambushed.

Wiley bent down towards it, and opened it. She looked at it, and then took a cord from Bob's body. He yanked off the number pad and shoved the hook up into the chip, then waited. Lynelle was wondering what was going on, a second later her question was answered. All the defences of the mansion came down and they were free to walk in.

Lynelle saw the guns that Jenos and Train were fighting stop in their tracks and fall beneath the surface of the ground again. Lynelle waved over to them, and pointed towards the house to signal them that they were going in. When they saw that they weren't touching the ground Train was a little surprised, but Jenos had seen it all. Or so he thought.

-Belze and Yabi-

When everything had settled down all around them they headed towards their entertance. It was a window that Belze was the first to jump through, Yabi was close behind him. The window broke and both were through a few seconds later. They were the first ones into the mansion and they were ready to kick ass. Belze already had his weapon in his hand and Yabi was following his example.

"This silence is too uneasy between us." Yabi said suddenly. "Say what you have to say." Yabi added. Belze looked at her. He said nothing. "Let me guess, you think that I'm not worthy of hearing you talk? Or you just don't like me?" Yabi asked.

"I don't let personal vendetta's interfere with my work." Belze said. Yabi rolled her eyes, then walked in front of him to take the lead. "What're you doing?" He asked.

"You're the big important man, I'll go infront so that you don't get hurt." Yabi answered and then disappeared around the corner to the hall way that would lead them towards their destination. The top floor North wing.

Belze didn't argue with her, he knew better than to argue with women, they'd use such absurd logic that you couldn't do anything else but agree with them for fear that your head will explode. He followed closley behind her and they met no resistance. It was strange to say the least.

Something wasn't right.

Suddenly someone appeared in front of them and a wall of ice appeared in front of them. In order to escape the wall of ice they jumped backwards towards the hall way that they'd just come from. The ice melted a second later and Deek Slasky appeared smiling at them in his maniac sort of way.

"A woman. What fun." Deek said with a look of ice that sent chills down Yabi's spine. "I'd have to say that I look forward to taking you both on. This will prove that I'm undefeatable." Deek said and then started his on-slaught with ice darts. Yabi and Belze took to dodging them as best they could. It was hard when they were coming from all sides towards them. One touch from them could be deadly.

"Get close to me!" Yabi ordered Belze. Once again he didn't argue. Yabi summoned up her power deep inside of her and then released it out in a blast of fire towards Deek. At the sight of the powerful wall of fire headed straight at him Deek's eyes widened. He summoned up an ice wall, but in the face of Yabi's fire it failed miserably. A few seconds later it reached him, melting his sheild and singed his clothes. Yabi didn't want to kill him, and she stopped fueling the fire towards him. It went out a second later.

Belze was a little surprised that such a small girl held such power inside of her. When he looked over to her her eyes were sliding closed and she was out. Belze caught her and laid her down on the ground gently before she hit her head on the floor.

He grabbed the radio from his pocket and clicked the little button. "Yabi and I are currently out, she's unconsious on the floor." Belze said. The others radioed back to him telling him that when she woke up to continue on. The rest of them fell silent and then contiuned on with their own jobs. Belze grabbed everything that they had dropped and headed back around the corner to hide until she woke up.

-Train and Jenos-

They were inside the mansion by now and were headed for the stairs. They didn't dare take the elevator, that would make it to easy to dispose of them should it come to that. They ran up the stairs and the hair on the back of their neck stood on end. Train knew that they were being watched, but they were unsure of where the person was hiding.

Suddenly Jenos was punched. It wasn't a wimpy punch, it was a punch from someone who knew what they were doing when it came to fighting. The punch stumbled him back a few paces and his nose started to bleed, not to mention his lib was been cut on a tooth.

"Ow." Jenos muttered as he wiped the blood off of his face. "Where is this Apostle?" Jenos asked as he looked around. A second later Train felt someone sneak up behind him, and he jumped away before anything could injure him. It didn't work. They followed Train and kidney punched him. Train grunted from the pain, but was other wise unharmed.

"I'm going to be pissing blood for a week from that one." Train muttered with one eyes closed in pain. "Show yourself, coward!" Train growled, he didn't much like behind picked on by someone they couldn't see.

"I am Deylin. I am an Apostle of the Stars, and my ability is "invisibility."" Deylin said. "I can make myself invisible with a thought, as well as whatever I want. If you cannot see me, then you cannot kill me. Or fight for that matter." Deylin said.

"They mey not be able to, but I can!" Train and Jenos turned around just in time to see Wiley fly by them on her make-shift skateboard. She was connected with Bob and she was seeing heat energies. Deylin looked just like the others. Wiley drew out her chopstick weapons and threw both of them with a quick flick of her wrist. Deylin dodged them, but Wiley was there waiting for him, Bob had transformed back into his small robot form when Wiley had jumped from his back, and was watching the goings ons quietly.. She pinched the nerves at the base of his neck. His eyes rolled back in his head as he became visible. Lynelle ran down the hall and Wiley set Deylin on the floor. He'd be out for a while.

"I have to say," Jenos said, "that looks oddly familar." Jenos said as he thoughed about it.

"It should." Wiley said with a little smirk as she retrieved her chopsticks from the wall where they were embedded. "It's the Vulcan Nerve Pinch from _Star Trek_." Wiley said with full blown smile.

"Are you guys okay?" Lynelle asked as she grabbed Train's face in her hands and looked for any major cuts or bruises.

"Yeah, we're fine, just some minor stuff." Train answered. "I got a brutal kidney punch from that guy. Let me tell you, I'm going to be pissing blood for a week. Jenos is worse off than me. I think his nose might be broken." Train said. Lynelle kissed him, thankful for the fact that he wasn't majorly injured. When the kiss was finished they hugged, Lynelle's arms were around his neck, and Trains were around her waist.

"Bend down so I can see your nose." Wiley ordered.

Jenos shook his head, "No, I'm fine, there's no nee-ow!" Jenos yelped when Wiley kicked him in the shin to get him to bend down to her level. He touched his nose, Jenos flinched, but it wasn't broken.

"It's not broken, if that punch that he took had been any harder it would have broken." Wiley explained. "We should get moving or else they're going to over run us." Wiley added. Bob changed back into his board form and Wiley headed over towards Lynelle. "Want a ride?" Wiley asked. Lynelle smiled and took Wiley's offered hand and got up onto Bob. Wiley and Lynelle took the lead and headed towards the stairs. Train and Jenos were right behind them. Both ex-No. XIII's had their guns out and ready, Lynelle could aim around Wiley, and no doubt that Wiley would help her out with her deadly chopsticks.

Train and Jenos were running when a door burst open. In order to avoid the door headed straight for them, they dived on the floor and slid under it. When they saw who was coming through the door they smiled.

"Don't smile!" Yabi hissed at them. "Run! They're right behind us!" Yabi added as she headed in the direction of Wiley and Lynelle. Belze came through the door afterwards, he was followed by a whole squad of Creed's lackeys. The Star Brigade.

"Whoa!" Train exclaimed and just dodged a drop kick for his head. Jenos was on his feet and he cast his wires into the fray. "Aim for their faces or their joints." Train said now on his feet as well and firing his gun towards joints, and then kicking in masks with his feet, not to mention smashing them with his gun. Jenos pulled his wires tight. All of them were bunched together and couldn't get away.

"Smash their faces in!" Jenos knew that he couldn't hold them like this for long. Their combined strength was stronger than him. Belze and Train set to smashing their faces in. Train used his feet and guns, and Belze the blunt end of his great spear. They made small work on them, and then continued on towards where Creed was.

When they caught up to Lynelle, Wiley, and Yabi, Wiley was on the ground with a bloody arm, from her shoulder down to her wrist, and she was breathing heavily, not to mention raggedly. No doubt that her asthma was kicking in.

"What happened?" Belze asked.

"We were attacked out of no where, none of us were expecting it. It targeted Wiley and cut open her arm from wrist to elbow. The fright caused her to go into an asthma attack and she fell unconsious a few seconds later." Yabi explained. "Lynelle wounded it, and I think I saw Wiley get in a strike before she fell unconsious."

"If she wounded it, where's the blood?" Jenos asked as he fished through his pockets. He drew out an inhaler and walked over towards Wiley. He sat her up and shook her gently. She opened her eyes and Jenos held up the inhaler. WIley took it and used it three times. Her breathing became steady again. Wiley handed it back, whenever she kept it it got destroyed.

"I think it's coming back." Lynelle said as she and Train bristled and looked prepared to shoot the hell out of whatever it was. Yabi had a bow and arrow of fire ready, Belze was ready to thrust his spear, Jenos was already casting his wires, and Wiley was on her feet with her chopsticks in her hand like daggers. All of them were ready for a fight. Bob was standing by waiting for Wiley to get him an order. If she didn't give him an order he was programmed to help whoever needed it the most.

"I don't think that you're going to accomplish anything with any of your abilities." Creed's voice said from the intercoms. "This is a genetically engineered being from mythological times. It is Medusa. Better sheild your eyes." Creed said with a laugh. Lynelle muttered something under her breath and shot the intercom closest to them. Everyone looked at her.

"I can't stand his voice." Lynelle said. "It's like nails on a chalk board." There was a hissing sound and the others gathered their forces. They were tense and ready to attack with all they had.

"The only way to kill Medusa is to cut her head off. Or make her look in a mirror. One look will turn you to stone." Belze explained. They others nodded and they let the people with the weapons that would take off her head in front. Yabi, Jenos, and Belze took the front. Yabi had changed her tatics and stuck with her scythe.

Medusa shot forward towards Yabi, but Yabi was ready for her and swung her scythe down with it in one hand, Medusa dodged it, but Yabi followed her down slash with a side ways slash from a sword made of air. Medusa leaned back and was just able to avoid the swing. Yabi was thrown into a wall by Medua's tail. All of them were relying on their hearing to guide them to kill her. Wiley knew that they needed to cover head and her eyes.

"Train, Lynelle," Wiley said, "help me with this vase, we're going to put it over her head." Train and Lynelle helped her lift the vase. Her one good arm didn't take much of the weight.

"We'll take it, you rest, your arm is goin to need stitches." Lynelle said. Wiley let her good arm fall from the vase and she watched as the others did what they could. Currently Medusa was fighting with Jenos and Belze was behind her. He stabbed his spear through her tail. There was a hiss of pain and anger, and Medusa rounded on him. That's when Train and Lynelle took their chance. They ran over and slammed the vase onto her head and Jenos took his chance. He wrapped wire over wire around her neck, and then yanked on them with all his strength. Medusa's tail yanked itself from the ground and cut itself open on Belze's spear and flew all over the room as he head was being chopped off. Belze was thrown into the wall, Train and Lynelle were slammed into the floor, Wiley was hit in her stomach and thrown from a window, Jenos knew that it was the third floor, she didn't have a chance to survive if she hit the ground.

Bob was pinned down by Medusa's tail and there was nothing that he could do. Jenos ran towards the window and jumped out it. As he fell towards Wiley the strings pulled more and more. By the time he caught her Medusa's head had flown and they were safely on the ground.

"Thanks, Jenos." Wiley said, she was a little winded from the fright, but other than that she was fine. Well, aside from the slash in her arm from shoulder to wrist. Wiley's eyes closed and she fell forward a second later. He caught her and realized that she was unconsious from blood loss. If she didn't get medical attention soon, she'd die. She might have been annoying and had tried to kill him and a whole bunch of other people three years ago at the Chronos head quarters, but he couldn't just let her die.

"Jenos!" Train yelled from above. "Is she okay?!"

"She's lost a lot of blood and if the wound doesn't get closed soon she's going to die from blood loss. For the moment, she's not looking too good." Jenos yelled back up. Suddenly a First Aid kit came flying down towards him. Jenos caught it in one hand.

"Belze says stich her up and make sure that nothing happens to her. We're going to continue on. Yabi is coming with us, she's awake now." Lynelle called down, Train had went over to help pry Yabi out of the wall. Whatever injuries that she had earlier were gone. Healing quickly like that was a blessing.

"Alright." Jenos took off Wiley's over coat and tore off her sleeve. He cleaned the huge gash as best that he could with the limited supplies and started to sew the wound closed. Luckily the pain didn't reach her as it was sewn together. Jenos was thankful that he'd never have to do this again. When he was finished his hands were covered with blood and she was awake, but he didn't know that.

"The others went on ahead?" Wiley asked in a quiet voice. Jenos jumped.

"Yeah," Jenos answered. "I cleaned your wound and stiched it as best that I could, but it's no substitute for the real thing. Once we get out of here you're going to get all the medical attention that you need." Jenos added.

"Where's Bob?" Wiley asked as she looked around. Bob came flying down from the window where she'd been thrown out of and Wiley smiled. He knew what she was thinking and transformed into the board again. Wiley got on him and the holsters for her feet clamped on them. "Get on, we're going to catch up." Wiley said. Jenos nodded and got on. "Hold onto me, this is really only meant for one person." Wiley explained, Jenos nodded again, and wrapped his arms around her waist tightly. They were off a second later, heading towards the window where they'd fallen from.

_**XXXXXXXXXX**_

_Whooo! Another chapter done, and it's pretty long! O.O Like Eight Pages. O.O This is the longest chapter I've written in forever. _

_Disclaimer- I don't own Black Cat, or Star Trek. (I love star trek! I'm a geek/ nerd, I know.)_

_Hehe, I hope you guys like this one! It probably could have been better, but my friend got me a Rurouni Kenshin book for my B-Day, and I've itching to write something with him, but I haven't figured out anything for it. Ah well, I'll get there eventually. I always do._


	13. Fight!

**Until The End Of You**

**Fight!**

As they ran a mist rolled into thmansion. As far as any of them could see there were no open windows, so how the fog got there was a mystery. They all continued through the fog and hoped that they didn't get turned around or turn down a side hall way.

Wiley and Jenos saw the others disappear into the fog and then stopped. Something about this was ominous and they didn't want to get caught up in that was well. Bob and Wiley connected their minds and Wiley was able to see heat. Two people were walking straight, and then one was headed left, and the other was headed right. From thier heights and how they walked Wiley knew that Train and Lynelle were walking straight, Yabi was off to thright, and Belze was going to the left.

"What're we waiting for?" Jenos asked.

"The fog to clear. I may be able to see into the fog because of the connection between Bob and I, but it's not safe in there, and god only knows who, or what, is in there." Wiley answered. Jenos knew that she was right.

-Yabi-

Yabi couldn't feel the presence of the others around her. She knew that they had separated, but she wasn't sure which way the others had gone. For the sake of herself she continued forward. After a few morminutes in silence Yabi heard a loud femine scream.

At the sound of it Yabi's eyes widened. She knew that scream, it was Eve. Yabi headed off in the direction of the scream and when she arrived at the source she kicked in the door and was ready to take on anyone with anger flaring in her eyes.

She saw the Doctor with Eve and saw that he was trying to discect her. Yabi growled, then stalked over to the other side of the room and kicked him square in the balls. The kick was so hard that he was lifted a few inches off the ground. He collasped to the ground clutching himself, trying to relieve the pain. To put him out of his misery, she smacked the back of his neck with her hand. He was out, and probably would be for a while.

"Yabi!" Eve exclaimed when she saw her. Yabi smiled at Eve and then walked over to help her get off the table. Once Eve was off the table Yabi pulled something out of her pocket. "What's that?" Eve asked.

"Just a little something that I picked up from a store on the way here." Yabi answered. "Let's go before we get blown to bits like him." Yabi grabbed Eve's hand and they left the room at speed. Both of them were running as fast as they could. Once they were around the corner Eve stopped. "No! Don't stop! Run!" Yabi said.

"How big is this bomb?!" Eve asked.

"Pretty damn big!" Yabi answered. Eve started running again and then the bomb exploded. The explosion sent both of them flying along with half of the east wing. Both girls were under the debris from the explosion. Eve had proected herself with a sheild at the last second, but Yabi didn't have a chance to put up her magic sheild. "Ow..." Yabi moaned in pain. Eve got up and walked over to Yabi, there was a large chunk of wall on her chest, crushing her ribs.

"Yabi, are you okay?" Eve asked.

"Aside from a broken rib cage, I'm fine." Yabi answered as she coughed up some blood from her lungs. "Help me get this thing off of me." Eve lifted the wall off of Yabi's chest and with their combined strength flipped it off to the side.

"We need to get you to a hospital." Eve said.

"I'll be fine in about an hour." Yabi said with a wave of her hand as she sat herself up. "For the moment we should probably just sit here and rest. Not to mention hide a little so that in case anyone comes they don't find us." Eve nodded and helped Yabi to her feet to hide.

-Train and Lynelle-

They heard the explosion and could feel the force of it in the floor. Both of them knew that it was someone from their team who had done that. The vibrations lasted for a few more minutes before dying out, leaving them in an oddly quiet hallway.

"Who do you think it was?" Lynelle asked.

"It was either Yabi or Belze. I'm putting my money on Yabi. She always did have a secret flare for explosives." Train answered. "Let's get going before anyone decies that they're going to stop us from beating Creed up." Train added. Lynelle nodded and they jogged down the hallway to conserve their energy.

Soon enough they came to a large door. It was mahogany and a dark red-ish color. There were many carvings of various things in the wood and it looked like they were about to come to life and then attack you.

"Lynelle," Train began, "do you get the strange feeling that they ARE going to come to life and attack us?" Train asked.

"Yeah, now that you mention it, I do..." Lynelle answered. Suddenly a large lions head roared and then the lion leapt from the door towards them. Train and Lynelle jumped backwards. Both of them drew their guns and trained them on the Lion.

"Hello Train Heartnet, and Lynelle Wolves." The lion said in a female voice. "My name is Alkoi, and my power is 'possession.' Tell me, are either of you afraid of lions?" The door suddenly became active and the roar of hundreds of lions jumped away from the door and surrounded Lynelle and Train.

All at once the lions leaped at them. It was like a wall of pure wood and power. Each of them did what they could to fend them off, but even if you took out a head, it would still attack, driving on by the Apostle's will.

Train saw the lion headed straight for Lynelle's back, he grabbed her out of the way and shot the lion in the head, then in each foot. The lion didn't so much as roar with pain. He knew that they were in a deep hole and they'd need a ladder to get out of it.

"I know!" Lynelle screamed suddenly. Train looked at her. "Train, can you hold them off?" Lynelle asked.

"I don't know for how long, but I'll try." Train answered. Lynelle nodded and then she set to work on her plan. Train fired bullet after bullet into the fray, but the lions still kept coming. It was as if there was no end to them.

"You are never going to win." Alkoi said. "My lions are the perfect killing machines. No more games!" Alkoi said. A lion roared and then attacked Train. The power in the lion had increased ten fold. Train parried the claws with his gun, but there were more limbs than guns. The lion swiped a second paw and knocked Train's gun out of his hand and opened four long gashes across his chest. He cried out in pain, and Lynelle set her plan into motion.

She grabbed a limb that had been blown off a wooden lion, she put it to the gun powder that she had emptied from her bullets, and then fired her gun, it set the gun powder on fire, and then the limb. After she was sure that it would stay lit she threw the limb into the mess of lions and they all caught fire. They roared with anger as the fire ate at them. A few minutes later and there was nothing left.

"...No..." Alkoi said. "My lions...my beautiful lions! HOW DARE YOU!" Alkoi growled. Train smacked her in the back of the head with the back of his gun that he'd picked up and Alkoi fell forwards into the ash from her dearly departed lions. Both of them shrugged it off and then kicked open the doors.

"Train! Lynelle!" Creed's voice said. "I hate to cut this meeting short, but I've decided that today is not the day to fight. I look forward to doing business with the both of you, very soon." Creed said, then stepped through the gate that Echinda was standing in front of. He stepped through it just as Lynelle shot off a bullet. The bullet was just a second to late and both of them were gone.

"Damn it!" Lynelle muttered as she holstered her gun.

"There's always a next time." Train said. "Let's go get the others." Train added. Lynelle sighed and nodded and they left the room and headed back the way they'd come.

-Belze-

In a matter of seconds Belze had sent everyone who had been in the room with Sven running home crying to their mothers. Several of them were lying on the ground unmoving. Sven thanked him and they left the room. They were running down the hall a few seconds later.

The closer they got to the east wing, the more and more debris they saw lying on the ground. Sven wondered what happened, but guessed that someone had set off an explosive. Then he saw the blood on the ground. He looked around and saw a trail of it leaded off towards the side. Belze and Sven followed it.

"Sven!" Eve said when she saw him turn the corner to face her.

"Eve! What happened here?" Sven asked.

"Yabi recused me from the Doctor and then set off an explosive. It was huge. The Doctor is definetly dead, and Yabi's rib cage was crushed under a large chunk of the wall. She's been slowly healing, but it's taken longer than it usually does. We need to get her out of here and to a hospital." Eve explained.

"Unfortunatly, the closest hospital was destroyed when Yabi's bomb went off. There had been one here for the Apostles." Wiley explained as she and Jenos strolled around the corner and down the hall towards them. "It seems like we missed the party." Wiley added before Jenos could.

"Train and Lynelle still aren't here." Jenos commented.

"Yeah we are," Train said from the other end of the hall with a wave. Lynelle looked like she was sulking a little. "Creed got away before you ask. Just as we defeated one of his new Apostles he fled through Echinda's portal." Train explained.

"Yes, the bastard got away." Lynelle muttered. "We were so close!" Lynelle added with a frustrated sigh.

"We will save him for another day. Let's go before we're caught here." Belze advised. They all nodded and then headed home. Wiley and Yabi to the nearest hospital first. Things were getting louder as the sirens were heard going up towards the mansion. Things hadn't gone as planned, but at least they were all back together, and that's what mattered. They'd bide their time and get stronger. so strong that Creed would know it was better to surrender than fight.

_**XXXXXXXXXX**_

_whoo! done!_

_disclaimer- i don't own black cat or Lynelle._

_review please! it's kinda rushed, but i'll go back in and add things later._


	14. BoringOr Not So Much

**Until The End Of You**

**Boring...Or Not So Much**

The weeks passed by slowly, there was no sign of Creed or anyone directly involved with him. They'd stayed hidden from view for almost two months, and everyone was beginning to wonder. Yabi and Lynelle had gone back on the road and worked their reputation back up, Train, Sven and Eve had decided they were going to hang around Cait Sith and Annette to hopefully get some information. Belze, Jenos, and Wiley had left back to their head quarters, but Wiley had come back, dressed like a citizen, when she'd been asked why she was there she had said that she was under orders to keep an eye on them, but couldn't reveal anything else about her mission. They secretly thought that she was on leave because of her arm.

Eve and Sven were training with each other. They were sure that they'd gotten some information out of Eve's body, and that they might have to face more people like her. They were getting used to that fact. Sven was holding his own very well, and Eve was doing her best to hit him, but she wasn't getting anywhere. Train was watching them, being the referee, and Wiley was tinkering with Bob. Bob was watching all the goings ons, and just wondering what it was like to be a human.

"You're thinking about being a human again, aren't you?" Wiley asked through their mental link. Bob turned his head towards her and watched her work. "Being human isn't all that great, trust me." Wiley added. "I would create you a human body, but that would be too difficult, and no doubt that many people would want to study you. You'd be the first android."

"I will suffice being a robot. At least this way I have more than my fair share of abilities. If I was an android, then how would I provide you with the help that you would need?" Bob asked. Wiley stopped working on him, and smiled at him with a warm smile. She sent her emotion through their link, and Bob knew that she was happy, and she loved him like he was her brother. If Bob could, he would have smiled along with her.

She returned to tinkering with his circuits, and he returned to watching Eve and Sven spar. Train watched how Sven used his eye to his advantage, he wasn't even breaking a sweat yet. Train was impressed. There was a light click as Wiley closed up Bob's pannel on his arm. Train looked over at them out of the corner of his eye. Wiley was staring towards the roof tops in the distance with a scowl on her face. Bob turned into the hover board and Wiley hopped on. They took off towards the other roof tops.

"Wiley!" Train called after them. Niether of them listened as they sped off towards the figure that was running across the roof tops. "Damn it, Sven, Eve, Wiley just took off, stay here, I'm going to go after her." Train said and then headed off towards Wiley. He wasn't gaining on her, in fact, she was still pulling away from him.

As she flew, she weaved in and out of the chimneys and the other things that rose up in her way. The figure that she was chasing wasn't that far in front of her, and she knew that if she just went a little faster she could catch them.

"Wait!" Wiley yelled and then threw her chop sticks with her good arm. The chop sticks hit the person in the legs, and they went down hard on the roof tops. Bob landed on the roof top and Wiley got off. She walked over to the figure and stepped on their back. "Who are you?" Wiley asked coldly.

"Wiley! It's me! Jenos!" Wiley's eyed widened and she lifted her foot off of his back. "I never thought that I'd have to be the victim of that horrid pressure point technique of yours again..." he muttered.

"I'm sorry! I didn't know that it was you!" Wiley said. "The paralyis should wear off in a few minutes, I didn't hit the right points to subdue you for a while." Wiley explained as Train caught up to them. "Why did you run?" Wiley asked.

"You weren't supposed to see me." Jenos answered. "I was supposed to stay out of sight and inconspiuious."

"Well I think you failed." Train muttered. Jenos glared up at him, and Train smiled brightly down at the paralyzed number. Wiley rolled her eyes and thought, _men._ She returned to the real world and helped Jenos to his feet.

"Here's another question, why wasn't I supposed to see you?" Jenos looked everywhere but at Wiley. She waited paticently for him to answer her. When she saw that the answer wasn't as forth coming as she would have wanted it to be, she dropped him on the ground again, and sat on his back. Train laughed as he watched his cousin glare at the older man. "I'm not going to get off of your back unless you answer the question. While I'm right here I have access to all the important nerve clusters and I can keep you immobilzed for several hours at a time. I have all the time in the world, that I need." Wiley explained.

"Well since he's immobilized now, why don't we take him back and you can sit on him again once we're inside?" Train asked. Wiley thought about it and shook her head no. "Then I'll get you a blanket so you can continue to sit on him through the night, if need be." Train added, then headed back towards the safe house.

"You don't get to leave until you answer the question." Wiley said, just to clarify the situation. "I want an honest answer, I can tell if you're lying." Wiley added just as Jenos opened his mouth to say something, he let the breath back out and muttered something under his breath. Jenos stayed silent, and Wiley stared up at the sky, she laid back on him, using him as her matress. Jenos grunted with her weight, but otherwise said nothing. Since she was shorter than him, her head was right between his shoulder blades, making for a nice comfortable place to lie her head. Train came back and tossed the blanket down. Wiley thanked him, and then he headed back.

"The reason why I'm here," Jenos began, "is to tell you that we're both suspended from duty for several months." Jenos explained. Wiley's eyes were wide and she didn't think that it was true for a second. Suddenly he rolled over, startling Wiley. She didn't know that he could move already. "Before you ask yet another question, I've been able to move for some time." Jenos said. Wiley muttered under her breath, and enjoyed her view of the sky. Jenos grabbed her waist, and then rolled her over. Now she was lying on him with her head on his shoulder. Wiley blushed a bright red, but kept her silence.

"Why are we suspended?" Wiley finally asked.

"We're both suspended because they think that we have feelings developing for each other." Jenos answered. "I hate to admit when they're right, but they're right, I am starting to have feelings for you, Savio." Jenos said. Wiley's head shot up, she hadn't been called her real name in forever, and her blush deepened. "Cute." Jenos commented. Wiley glared at him with her blush sitll on her cheeks. He laughed, and then started to rub small circles into her back. Wiley had never had someone be this close to her, and that caring out right. She enjoyed it. Wiley smiled and closed her eyes. The steady ba-dum, ba-dum of Jenos's heart beat soon lulled her into a sleep like state. Jenos kissed the top of her head gently and wrapped the blanket around she sleeping figure. He maneuvered himself so that he had her in his arms when he stood, and he headed back towards the safe house where Train and the others were.

They gave him curious looks when he walked by with her in his arms wrapped in the blanket. In order to avoid questions he just shrugged and walked into the building without another word. He laid her down on the couch and slipped an envelope into her hand. Then he parted ways through the front door, careful not to wake her from her silent slumber.

Train and the others walked into the room where Wiley was still sleeping and they all lounged on the furniture. Eve took an arm chair, Train took the window seat, and Sven was stuck with the floor because he was the last one inside. Before he sat down he headed towards the kitchen, then walked to the laundry basket, pulled out his clothes and made a mad dash for the bathroom. Before the other two could react he dived intot he bathroom and slammed the door shut. There were a few clicks heard, and the door was securly locked.

Wiley opened her eyes and sat up. She hadn't realized that she'd fallen asleep. With a stretch she stood up and then noticed that there was an envelope in her hand. She was puzzled about it for a moment, but then decided that she'd read it later.

Eve's stomach growled and Eve blushed slightly. Most of the time she was never this hungry. Wiley smiled at her.

"I'll make us something to eat." Wiley said. At that point Train and Eve were both on their feet telling her to sit down, put her feet up, and relax. They'd take care of the food. Wiley shrugged and then headed to her room. She wanted to read what ever was inside of the envelope.

"We're saved...!" Eve said once she was sure that Wiley was gone.

"More importantly, the food is saved!" Train chimed in, and Eve nodded. Train picked up the phone and clicked the speed dial. They were ordering out, and Sven had no say in the matter, as he was in the shower.

Wiley was sitting criss-cross-apple-sauce on her bed as she opened the envelope. When it was opened she pulled a piece of paper from the evnvelope and opened it. When she saw the handwriting she knew whose it was instantly. It looked a little gothic, but she had always been into things like that.

_'Savio, if you're reading this, that means you've found out that we're both suspended from duty until they believe that we don't have feelings for each other. This note, or letter, or whatever you'd prefer to call it, is just to say, that I do have feelings for you, and I don't think that anything can change this. It's in your best interest if you stay with Train and his friends. There's no doubt that we're going to be hunted and killed because of this, that's just how Chronos works. Stay with Train, he's your cousin and he'll keep you safe. I love you, Savio.'_

She stared at the note in her hands. She couldn't believe this. He just said 'I love you' and 'stay away' in the same note. There was no way that she was going to stay away.

"What're you thinking?" Train's voice asked from her door way. Wiley turned her head towards Train and hid the letter. "I know you're thinking something, now what is it?" Train asked again as he raised his eyebrow.

"I'm not thinking anything," Wiley answered. "What gives you that idea?" Wiley asked as she made sure that the note was hidden. Train rolled his eyes and walked over towards Wiley. Bob was charging in the corner, basically sleeping, and was of no use to her.

"I know when you're thinking about something important to you, or something that you care about." Train answered as his amber eyes locked with Wiley's silver ones. "Spill." Train ordered as he flopped down on his bed.

Wiley fought with herself for a moment and then let out a sigh. "Well, here, just read this." Wiley handed Train the note that she'd been sitting on and he read it. When he was finished he looked at his cousin.

"What're you waiting for?" Train asked.

"What?"

"What're you waiting for? You're obviously going to go after him. So get going!" Train said and gave her a little shove towards the door. "I bet if you hurry you can surprise him." Train added.

"You're encouraging this?!" Wiley asked, a little astonished.

"Of course! I just want my cousin to be happy, and you obviously aren't happy here, and you're definetly not with Chronos. I've seen it when you're with him. Go." Train added. Wiley smiled at her cousin, hugged him and grabbed her things.

"Bob, let's go, we've got someone to catch up to." Wiley said. Bob shook his head no. "Oh, you're not done charging are you?" Bob shook his head again. "Alright, well when you're done bring this with you and come find me." Wiley said, and Bob nodded. Wiley headed towards the door and then left. Her arm was working better, but she it still wasn't up to par and she tried to avoid using it.

"She grew up so fast..." Train muttered with a smile, and then headed back downstairs.

"Excuse me," Wiley said as she stopped a young woman, "have you see a man this tall with black hair?" Wiley asked. The woman nodded and told Wiley where she'd seen him. Wiley thanked her and ran off following her directions. When she came to where the woman had seen him, she saw him sitting in a cafe drinking some tea, looking depressed. She walked into the cafe and when they asked if they could seat her she said, "I have someone waiting for me. I'll take myself there, thanks for the offer though." Wiley said and then headed over to where she'd seen Jenos.

He was so engrossed with his thoughts that he didn't hear her approach. He only looked up when she pulled out her chair and sat down. Just as he was about to tell her off, Jenos realized who it was and openly gaped at her. Wiley smiled at him.

"What're you doing here?!" Jenos asked.

"I'm here because I read your note, and decided that it was just crap." Wiley answered, Jenos was a little taken aback at that. "You can't get rid of me that easily, Jenos, you don't tell someone you love them, and then decide that you can get up and leave." Wiley explained. "I'm going to stay with you, wether you like it or not. You can't get rid of me that easily." Wiley said with a little smile as she leaned back in her chair with her arms crossed over her chest.

"Come with me." Jenos said, he put the money down on the table and then grabbed her hand, dragging her towards the park. Wiley caught up with him and caught her balance. She and Jenos walked hand in hand towards the center of the park. Wiley had never really had time for fun, and this was only the second time that she'd been in a park.

In the middle of the park there was a large fountain that made everything else she'd seen before pale in comparison. She gaped at it.

"It's amazing..." Wiley said when she had pulled herself back together. "I've never seen anything like it." Wiley said.

"Well I have." Jenos said.

"You have?" Wiley asked.

"Yes, you." Jenos leaned over and kissed Wiley full on the lips. Wiley's eyes widened and then sunk closed to enjot the heaven that she was living in at that current moment. Neither person noticed the world around them, they were the only two people in the world. That's all that mattered to them.

_**XXXXXXXXXX**_

_Hehe, I couldn't resist. _

_Disclaimer- I don't own Black Cat or Lynelle. (She may not be in this chapter, but just to be safe...)_

_Review please! _


	15. Drawing Near

**Until The End Of You**

**Drawing Near**

In the bushes Train smiled. His cousin could finally move away from the past and then onto the future. She hadn't said anything to anyone, but her thoughts had always been of the past, and she just couldn't move foreward, there was nothing for her in the future, until now.

"Train, why're we hiding in the bushes?" A voice asked from beside him, causing him to jump and then fall out of the bushes. He turned and saw Lynelle smiling and waving at him with her perky smile. "Hi Train." Lynelle added.

"Don't scare me like that!" Train said as he lifted himself off the ground. Lynelle just smiled wider at him. "What're you doing here, and where is Yabi?" Train asked. Most of the time where one went, the other followed.

"She's at the safe house, I told her that it might be better if she stayed there, just in case we decided that we were going to have a make-out session, rent a hotel room, and then have hot, passionate sex. It got her to stay, so I think it'll be worth the rumors." Lynelle explained. Train laughed and rolled his eyes. Then Lynelle noticed who was standing in front of the fountain. "Is that...?!" Lynelle started, and Train confirmed it with a nod.

"Yeah, let's go." Train added as he wrapped his arm around her shoulders, and she wrapped hers around his waist. "I think a celebration is in order." Train said.

"Well then," Lynelle began, "we're going to need to stock up on milk because I drank the last of yours when I was there talking with Sven and Eve." Lynelle said. Train laughed and rolled his eyes. Then they headed towards the store for milk, and other things that they'd need at a party.

Wiley and Jenos parted. "You always did have a flare for the dramatic." Wiley said with a laugh. Jenos smiled at her and hugged her around the waist and laid his head on her head. "So what're we going to do now that we're out of jobs?" Wiley asked.

"I don't know." Jenos answered. They stood like that for a moment before Jenos's head popped up. "I know what we can do!" Jenos exclaimed. Wiley looked at his expectantly. "We can open up a club!"

"Sure!" Wiley said enthusiasticly. "Where though?"

"Why not here?" Jenos asked. "We can find a place and turn it into a club." Jenos said. "We won't have to hire bouncers, we can do that ourselves." Jenos added. Wiley smiled brightly at him.

"I think that I know just the place!" Wiley said. She grabbed Jenos' hand and then headed down town. Jenos knew that she'd slow down soon enough, her asthma liked to kick in after a while. Soon enough they were walking down the street hand-in-hand, Wiley leading the way.

They came to a stop in front of a large building. It looked like it was three stories tall. The front of it was white with nothing on it at all. They could make it look how they wanted it too. There was also a forsale sign in front of the building.

"Perfect." Jenos said. Wiley smiled, this was going to be an exciting adventure. "It's not going to be cheap though." Jenos added.

"We'll manage, we always have." Wiley headed into the building to check it out. With any luck, this would be their new home.

-Train and Others-

"Are you serious!?" Sven asked as he looked at Train and Lynelle. "Wiley and Jenos are together?!" Train nodded.

"Yeah, they are. They're cute together." Lynelle added. "One would think that would be here by now, though." Lynelle said. The others shrugged.

"I can't believe that I missed that, all because you said that you and Train were going to have hot, passionate sex after a make-out session..." Yabi muttered as she flopped down onto the couch and pouted.

"You said what now?" Sven asked. Train and Lynelle glared at Yabi who smiled back at them.

"It was just to get her to stay here so that we could have some alone time! Is that so wrong?" Train asked. Sven didn't answer, but instead headed into the kitchen to start preparing dinner. It was getting close to six. Just in case Jenos and Wiley showed up he made extra, and if they didn't eat it, Train would.

Dinner was served at 6:30, and Jenos and Wiley still hadn't shown up. They were beginning to get worried. To make sure that nothing happened to them they all sent Train upstiars into Wiley's room to talk to Bob.

"Hey, Bob, is my cousin okay?" Train asked the small robot that was still charging.

"Wiley is fine. She and Jenos are currently buying a building for thier new home and club. Would you like me to tell her something?" Bob asked.

"Wait, they're going to open a club?" Train asked. Bob nodded is head. "Yeah, I want you to ask if when they open if we're getting in for free as VIPs." Train said. Bob nodded and relayed the message.

"She says that you can keep dreaming." Bob said. "And, just kidding, we'll see." Bob added. Train smiled. "They're on their way here. Wiley says that they'll have to stay here for a little while until the place is ready. She's asking if you and others would like to help them."

"I'll help, I don't know about the others though. We'll talk about this when we're here though. That'll make this easier. Bob nodded and then closed his eyes. Train left the room and then headed back down stairs. Once there he explained the situation.

"That's so cool!" Lynelle and Yabi exclaimed together.

"What're they going to name thier club?" Eve asked curiously.

"I don't know. We'll talk about it more when they get here." Train said and then quickly ran away to hide before anyone else could start pestering him with more questions. It was going to be a loooong night.

Wiley and Jenos arrived about twenty minutes later. Both looked a little tired and like they just wanted to sleep. No one was going to let them though. They were all too interested. Including Train. Everyone jumped on them the second they walked in the door.

"Whoa! Whoa!" Wiley said as she held her hands up, signaling for silence. "Let's start with one question per person, and then we'll see how it goes." Wiley said. She pointed to Eve first, being the only one who seemed really calm.

"What're you going to name your Club?" Eve asked. Wiley signaled for Jenos to step up and answered that question.

"We're going to name the club Haven." Jenos answered. Wiley pointed to Train next.

"Are we all going to be invited to the grand opening as VIPs?!" He asked excitedly. Jenos and Wiley rolled their eyes. They should have seen that coming.

"We're not even sure when we're going to open, so currently that it an unanswered question. Ask in a few months." Wiley answered. The questions went on for a little while longer. "Alright, I'm going to bed, if you have any more questions, write them down and I might answer them later." Wiley headed off towards her room. Jenos said good night to every one and followed her. Sven was about to stop him but Eve stopped him. Train and Lynelle used that time to run for Train's room. Yabi laughed and rooled her eyes, then headed for the couch. She knew when she was beat. For one night she could live on the couch, besides, it was actually pretty comfy.

"So what're you two doing here?" Train asked Lynelle as he sat down on his bed and watched her boot up her laptop. "Most of the time we arrange everything for us to meet, this is unexpected."

"Well," Lynelle began, "Yabi and I discovered some information on Creed and his buddies." Lynelle explained. "Apparently he's been getting cocky and making some big moves in little towns, hoping to go unnoticed. Well unfortunatly for him, Yabi and I were in the same town as him when he made his first move. We saw an apostle, captured them, tortured them into spilling all the information they knew, and then gave them over to the police. After that we came straight here. We forgot all about it in all the stuff that was going on. Creed is ready to make his move on Chronos. There's going to be a huge battle in the near future." Lynelle explained.

"You've gotta be kidding! It's only been two months!" Train exclaimed with shock evident in his features.

"I know, that's what Yabi and I were thinking. It's true though, Creed is going to make his move in two weeks. That's all the time we have to prepare. This is it, this is going to be the final battle, and things are going to get bad Train, they're going to get bad fast." Lynelle said her voice wavering a little. Trian walked over to her and hugged her close to him.

"Don't worry, Lynn," Train said. "All of us will make it through this." Train said soothingly. Lynelle nodded and then noticed as something popped up on her laptop. She pulled away from Train to look at at it. When she read it she looked horrfied.

_Lynelle, Train, I know you're both there. This is Creed, and be ready for the war that we're going to wage in two weeks time. Be ready, and buy yourself some chain mail._

Train read it and then shut the lid of the laptop. He wasn't looking too happy at the message that they'd been sent.

"We'll tell the others in the morning. Tonight is not the time to worry about this. We'll get everyone together, and we'll talk this over." Train explained. Lynelle nodded and the went to sleep.

-Morning-

Wiley was the first one awake. Ever since she was little she'd always get up around seven in the morning. She could never sleep past 7:30, even if she tried. She started to get out of bed, but then noticed that she couldn't. Jenos's arms were around her waist.

"You're awake too early." Jenos muttered half asleep. "We're going to have to change that." Jenos added. Wiley blushed bright red, she hadn't remembered him climbing into bed with her. Last time she knew he'd been in the recliner.

"How'd you get into bed without waking me?" Wiley asked. Jenos smiled at her, but said nothing. "Oh fine, don't answer me...Let go though, I've gotta go do something." Wiley said.

"I dont think so." Jenos said. "You're staying here, and keeping me warm." Jenos tightened his arms more and Wiley blushed an ever brighter red. She didn't complain though. Before she knew it, she dozed off again, and was dreaming about things that had yet to happen.

"JENOS! WILEY!" Train's voice yelled in their ears, causing both of them to jump and be wide awake. Wiley had jumped so badly that she'd fallen out of bed and landed on her face. "Ow...are you okay?" Train asked. Wiley nodded her head and put her hands to her nose, the first thing that she landed on. When she pulled her hands away from her nose she noticed the blood and got up to go to the bathroom and get a tissue. "We'll meet you in the living room!" Train called and then headed to the living room. Jenos followed.

-Ten Minutes Later-

Every one was situated and ready to hear that news that Yabi and Lynelle brought with them. Sven was sitting in an arm chair, Eve had claimed a bean bag on the floor, Train, Jenos, Lynelle, and Wiley were sitting on the couch, and Yabi was perched on the arm of the couch.

"Alright, first things first," Yabi said, "You have to realize that it took us a while to get here with this news. Lots of things came up, and we were delayed about two weeks, otherwise we would have had this information here before now." Yabi explained. "While we were in a small town, whose name isn't really worth mentioning, Creed was there, and he made a big move, I mean he took control of everything, that's when Lynelle and I started digging for information towards what was going on. Then we found out that Creed was preparing for an all out war against Chronos."

"Yes, this war is to take place in two weeks. There is nothing that can stop this war from coming starting, but we can turn the tables in our favor, or in this case Chronos'. Last night when I started up my laptop, I recieved a message from Creed, he told us to get chain mail. Because of that information, Train and I are asuming that he's got something to do with the past, like Mideval times. We're not sure what he's going to do with chain mail, but whatever it is, it's not going to be good for Chronos, or us. This is going to need some serious investigation." Lynelle explained.

"We're also going to train like there is no tomorrow. We have two weeks to figure everything out, and if we don't, then who knows what's going to happen..." Yabi finished up.

"I think I can spread a little insight on the chain mail." Wiley said suddenly. Every one turned to look at her. "Chronos was planning a project where they'd send a certain area back in time, to the Mideval times. I don't know why, but they had me researching on how to do, and how much power they'd need to send a whole continent back in time. People would think that they had always been living in times like that, and all our technological advances would be gone, unless you were inside a bubble. That bubble would have to be maintained constantly in order to keep things in check. If the machine that sent them back in time was suddenly gone, there is no telling what would happen. There are three guesses to that end. One, the time period would return to normal. Two, the time period would stay in Mideval times. Or three," Wiley paused a moment, "the whole time continum would collaspe and then nothing would be left and the area that had been sent back into the Mideval times would be a combination of a whole bunch of different times. Certain places would have randomly occuring happenings that have no explaination other than Timeslips. In the end it's a tramendously risky project, and last time that I knew Chronos gave up on it." Wiley explained. "If Creed is planning something like that, then we had better get that chain mail, and we had better orient ourselves with that time period very well, or else we're going to be weak and vunerable."

"Well then we'd better do triva while we train." Yabi commented dryly.

"We had also better get vaccinations for all major illnesses. This time period was riddled with plagues and other disgusting things." Jenos added in. "The Black Plague was running rampid during this time. I don't know if we're going to be able to avoid that. Let's hope, if one of us gets that, then we're doomed."

Everyone nodded. They set to work immediatly. Two weeks just didn't seem like enough time. They had to improve, and they had to get better. If they didn't, there was no telling what the end result would be.

From the shadows a long figure stood, watching everything that they were doing. With a cold smile and one last look and two certain people, they left. Fleeing back into deeper shadows. _This is going to be interesting. _They thought as they fled. The time to start was drawing near, tensions were becoming tighter, and more and more was at stake each second. The odds were wonderfully unbalanced.

_**XXXXXXXXXX**_

_Yeah, I think that some parts could be better, but neh..._

_Disclaimer- I don't own Black Cat or Lynelle._

_So that's about it. The big war is coming! DUN DUN DUUUNNNNNNN!! XD_


	16. Training

**Until The End Of You**

**Training**

Train saw the punch coming and just had time to duck it. He countered the attack with a baclk flip kick towards the face, but it didn't connect, instead he felt his leg go numb, there was no feeling in it. Cursing his luck Train finished his flip, landing on his right leg, and waiting for the attack to come.

Wiley was breathing heavily, her asthma was kicking in, but she knew that this would be a problem in a fight. That's why she had always brought Bob with her on any of her missions. It minimized on the efforts that she had to deal with on her lungs. Unfortunatly Train had stolen Bob away from her and once that happened she couldn't use him until the match was over. Knowing that she only had about ten minutes before he regained feeling in his leg Wiley had to work fast. She quickly closed the distance between then and started her furious attack on his pressure points. Train did his best to avoid them all, but with his leg temporairly out of commision he didn't have a full range of motion. She got him in the shoulder and rendered his right arm immobile.

Knowing that if he didn't get out of there soon he was done for Train dove towards the edge of the roof and then used the rail to stop himself, he drew Hades from it's holster on his leg and then aimed it at her. He had tried to refrain from using his gun, but it was bound to happen sooner or later. Wiley collasped down onto the ground, she needed her inhaler. She used it and then regained her breathing.

"Train wins." Sven said. Wiley knew that she would never be able to beat her cousin, let alone any one else there, she wasn't fast enough, and her asthma made everything worse. "Alright, let's see...Eve and Yabi next." Eve and Yabi stepped up to the ring where they were training and prepared themselves. Yabi's scythe was in her hand, at the ready, and Eve was ready to transform any part of her body. "BEGIN!" Sven said as he took several steps back. Eve was the first to move.

Eve transformed her hair into fists and then started her attack on Yabi. Yabi followed the movements and weaved in and out of them. With a quick flash of her scythe Yabi sliced through Eve's hair and stoof off a little to the left and behind Eve. Eve's hair fell to the ground in shreds. Before Eve could transform Yabi tried to punch her in the neck, but having predicted that, Eve had turned the back of her neck into metal. Yabi decided that she was going to do something unexpected. She kicked at Eve's side with her left foot, and then at the last second she changed it's trajectory, instead of her side, it was then aimed towards her knees. Eve's knees were kicked out from underneath her, and then Yabi had her blade pressed into Eve's throat. Eve's throat was metal. Yabi scowled, and then grunted as she was thrown away by Eve's enlarged fist.

Deciding on the long range attack, Yabi created a bow and arrow of air, and sharpened the arrow head into a razor. She let arrow after arrow fly, and Eve stood behind her shield, defelcting every arrow that was thrown at her. Yabi was getting annoyed now. Without waiting she put her hand to the roof top, and closed her eyes. She focused her powers through the ground towards Eve. A few seconds later, Eve was surrounded in earth. When she tried to break through the ground was replaced with the indestructable metal that made the Chronos Numbers weapons. Orichalon.

"Yabi wins." Sven said. Yabi walked over to Eve and touched the metal. It turned back into earth, and then the earth vanished. "Jenos and Lynelle." Sven said. Jenos donned his glove and Lynelle had her gun at the ready, she was going to need it for this opponent. "Start!"

Jenos cast his wires and then waited. Lynelle could see the glint of them un the sun and she knew that she was surrounded. She looked for gaps in the wires, and then dove out between them. When she was out side of the wires she aimed for his cheek and fired, Jenos dodged it and then grabbed her gun out of her hand with his wires. Lynelle cursed under her breath and then headed towards him, trying to weave in and out of the wires, but they were all over the place, instead she opted for just chargeing stright in. Once she was close enough she landed a kick on Jenos' stomach and then snatched her gun back, but Jenos had been ready for that. With his other hand he grabed Lynelle's leg and flipped her upside down. With her free foot she kicked at his face with it, but he grabbed that leg too. Lynelle fired her gun between his legs, just grazing the inside of his thigh, a little too close for his comfort. It did the job though. Jenos threw her towards Sven and the others. Lynelle flipped and landed on her feet.

She aimed towards the spot where she hit previously, and fired. Jenos dove to the side, and then used his wires to stir up a bit of dust in the air to hide him. He quickly made his was towards Lynelle. One there he wrapped a wire around her neck and pulled it a little. Lynelle stopped in her tracks and they waited for the dust to clear. Once the dust cleared Sven called Jenos the winner.

"It seems that you all doing your best to train. I think I have a better solution." Sephira said as she walked over towards them. "Since neither of us want Creed to win this battle, then I suggest that we all join forces and prepare ourselves. He has taken over our failed project that we were trying to create, and no doubt he has found a way to make it work. He's going to plunge us all into Mideval times, and we're going to have to protect outselves from that time period. Our scienctists have already got to work on that, but we're going to need more help." She explained. "What do you say?"

"Given the circumstances, I think that we're going to have to join forces to deal with this threat." Train said, sounding smart for the first time in a while. Sephira nodded, and several helicopters appeared.

"Get in." Sehpira ordered. Everyone but Wiley got into the helicopters. Instead she rode on Bob, below them, so as to not get her head cut off. She had never liked it when people crowded her. Besides, Bob was her most trusted mode of transportation.

An hour later they arrived at the Chronos base, Wiley had ended up inside of the helicopter because they wanted to be sure that they were the only ones that knew where the base was. To ensure that, they blind folded them. They all sat in slience and darkness, waiting for the time when they would once again be exposed to the light of the sun, or lamps.

The blind folds came off after they had been lead from the helicopters. They were standing in a huge enterance hall to a gigantic mansion. There were all sorts of things on pedastals, and in glass cases.

"If you will follow these gentlemen, they will take you to your rooms. You will be informed of the rules as you are taken there. After you have settled in, we will begin training. Lunch is served at noon, sharp, dinner is seven, and breakfast is when you wake up. You will find that this place has everything that you need. If you will excuse me, I have business to attend to." Sephira strolled out of the hall way and off to a door on the right. The 'gentlemen' as she so called them, were nothing but servants, and they were leading them towards a door on the left.

Train ended up with a room that had all sorts of things in it. There were also several things in which he'd never seen before. He was instructed in the rules, and not to break anything. It was all expensive and would cost more than he could ever make in his life time. Just to piss them off he'd fondled the most expensive item in the room. Then he flopped down on the king sized bed, and egyptian cotton sheets. The gentlemen glared at him as he walked out of the room. Train smiled, he could enjoy this.

Lynelle had been lead to a room near Trains, but not next door. Her bed was a dark cherry wood, and there was a high canopy. It was adorned in white see through curtains for the canopy, and her sheets were a dark green. It looked like the bed had cost more than anything she ever owned, and all her things combined would still pale in comparison to the bed. She walked over to the closet and saw her personal taste in clothes. She was amazed and shocked at that.

Yabi was in a room next to Sven's. Her bed was the same as Lynelle's only the curtains were purple, and the sheets were a darker shade of purple. The dressed was full of things that she'd need, and then she had her own bathroom. That was a selling point that she would love forever.

Wiley was stuck in a room by herself, with no one near her. The curtains on her canopy were dark blue, and her sheets were black. There was a large computer covering one of the walls in the room and she walked over to it, and started it up, already looking for possible ways to protect them from anything that they might encounter.

Eve's room was across the hall from Yabi's, and next to Jenos'. She didn't have a canopy, instead there were tons of stuffed animals on the bed, and many books on the book shelves. Eve walked over and pulled one from the shelf. She started to read, and before she knew it she was settled into the massive pile of stuffed animals on the bed. They were sucking her in, but it was just too good to pass up.

Jenos' room had dark green everything. He didn't understand why, he hated the color, considering the fact that he had just betrayed Chronos not even a year ago, he thought that they'd be a little sore about it still. All his favorite magazines were on a nightstand next to the bed. Jenos hopped onto the bed and then picked one up to read.

Sven didn't mind his accomadations, but thought that since they were so well supplied that things would be a little...fancier. His room was tonned down, as he liked it, and it looked more like a workshop than anything else. After putting his case down he walked over to a comfortable looking chair and sat in it. Much to his delight it reclined. He leaned back and pulled his hat down over his eyes. He could get used to this.

In the main security room all the guests were being monitored. If one of them so much as eve thought about doing something to screw this up, they'd know. Wiley was the one that they had to careful of, as she could hack anything that she put her mind to. That was the one thing that they hadn't been sure if they'd wanted to do.

"Honored guests," a voice said over the intercom, "it is time to train yourselves. Follow the flashing arrows on the ground and they will lead you to your destination." Suddenly flashing arrows appeared on the ground and all of them met in a training room.

"Welcome," Belze said. "We shall being preparing for this battle. None of you will be exempt from it. Wiley, before this begins for you, your asthma will be assessed, and then we will give you something for your lungs. Now, let's begin."

Belze had Train and Lynelle fighting with daggers and their hands to the dummies that were in place, Sven was using his eye constantly to dodge the constant fire of bullets, Jenos was learning to fight with closer ranged weapons than his wires, Wiley was getting her speed up, Eve was working on how many transformations that she could do in a minute and how long she could do it for, lastly Yabi was shooting fire arrows at the targets were were popping up all around her.

He watched as they all were doing their best to meet the standards that they were going to have to do.

After lunch they all went outside. Wiley was to have a battle with a simulation in the air, Train and Lynelle were righting a bunch of goons without their guns, Sven was trying not to rely so much on his eye, but predict the punches and everything else that was coming at him on his own, Eve was fighting against an opponent many times her size, and strength, and using her abilities to her advantage, Yabi was using different magics than she normally did, water and air, and Jenos was trying to assist Wiley from the ground, she'd bring them in and he'd do the slice and dice, when he could at least. He had his own problems to worry about other than helping her.

-A Week Later-

"The time has come." Creed said as he smiled devilishly. "Start the count down, and tell our opponents to be ready for us. We're going to have ourselves some fun. Remembe, Mideval times had no rules. All was, and is fair. KILL THEM ALL!" Creed yelled to his army of Apostles. A roaring cheer went up from the masses and Creed knew that everything was in his favor. Nothing was going to stop him.

-Train & Co.-

"You all have progressed greatly, and now this is the time to use it. You all will fight to the death, and do what you have to. This isn't going to be on home turf, it's going to be on old ground that hasn't been set foot on in hundreds of years. Your chain mail and battle armor is on, and we are ready for this battle." Sephira said. "Anything goes, and don't hold back!"

Everyone was a little worried. Creed was sure to have more people as his disposal than they did, but the good always won...Right?

_**XXXXXXXXXX**_

_Whoo! Done! I didn't really know what to write for the training scence, so I just omitted them, otherwise this chapter would have taken weeks to write. . . _

_Disclaimer- I don't own Black Cat, or Lynelle._

_Review please! I will love you forever! _


	17. Jenos' Battle

**Until The End Of You**

**Jenos' Battle**

I knew that the battle was coming, and it was coming fast. We stood in our protective bubble that Wiley had spent days on. I think she worked on the bubble as much as she trained. I don't even know if she got any sleep at all this last week. She looked a little tired, and like she was about to fall asleep standing up. I would have walked over to her, but we were in a formation that depended on all of us standing where we were assigned.

Sephira actived the bubble to full when we saw the darkness. There's no better thing to describe it as. It was just a giant wave of dakrness coming towards us. I couldn't imagine how much power was used to generate that wave. As it rolled towards us it changed everything. People, and the buildings surrounding them changed. The Mideval times were upon us.

When the wave hit us it felt like a head on collision in a car. We all stumbled back a step, but stayed within the protective bubble. I was about to look back to make sure that Wiley was okay, but then I heard the fury filled roars. I looked out into the distance and there they were. They were like a never ending herd of buffalo, they spanned the horizon. We all stared, gaping openly.

The odds were even worse than we had guessed.

"We all might die here," Sephira said, "but we will die fighting to protect the world. SHOW NO MERCY!" She yelled and then drew her sword and pointed it forward. We all knew what that meant. It was time to run into battle. Nineteen of us against a whole army.

We all were going to die. No matter how good we fought.

I ran in as fast as my legs would carry me. I had my wires ready, and a dagger in the other hand. The ones that got past my wire defence were always felled with my unique combination of my dagger skills and matial arts. I didn't care for killing people, but I knew that if I didn't kill them the first time, that they'd rise back up and try to kill me. Kill or be killed. That's all that ran through my mind.

The small time minions around me started thinning out, and I was beginning to worry about that. Something wasn't right, and I could feel it. Just before it struck I jumped out of the way and rolled off to the side. I didn't fancy that much, there were blood puddles all over and I hated blood on me.

"I have to say," a man said as the weapon flew back to him, "I'm impressed. Not many can dodge that attack. I am Cody, I serve Creed as an Apostle of the Stars. My power is Reflect." He said. All the Apostles had a thing for telling their powers. I think it was like an ego boost to them or something.

"That's nice," I said, "When I'm done with you, you're going to be chopped liver." While he'd been talking I had been slowly posistioning the wires all around him. I pulled them, but he jumped over them, and escaped the death trap that I had laid. I pulled out a gun from a hidden pocket in my aimed it quickly. I knew that I couldn't pull off a death with a gun, but I could at least injure him enough to slow him down. Without warning the bullet that I had fired flew back towards me, I dove out of the way as fast as I could.

"My power is Reflect. Anything that you throw at me will be relfected back towards you." Cody said to me. Man, did I hate this guy. I didn't even know him for more than five minutes and I wanted him dead. Is that so wrong? In this case, hell no! "Understand now?" He asked. I rolled my eyes. He was going down, damn it!

Since I knew that I couldn't get him with the gun I tossed it aside and picked up a spear from the ground. I had learned a few things from Belze while I was a 'guest' at the mansion. I waited until he came at me, this wasn't going to be as easy as I had hoped. In the back of my mind, I was wishing Wiley the best of luck, and praying like hell that I'd make it out of this.

I ducked a punch that he tried to throw at me, and then punched him in the stomach. He stumbled back a step and I smirked. After that I hit him with a rapid punch, then followed through with a round house kick to the kidney. He'd be pissing blood for weeks after that. At least if he lived through this.

Without warning all the hits that I had landed on him were thrown back at me, from an unseen force. I flew through the air and landed with a splash in a blood pool. I was soaked through and I was _pissed._ I'm sure that when I stood back up I looked demonic, I didn't care. I threw the spear at him, I'd been saving it for a time when I really needed it. It reflected back at me, and I dove out of the way again. Damn it, this was getting annoying.

I watched the spear fly by me, and nick my hair. It continued through the air towards a shield that was on the ground. Then I saw what happened. The spear hit the sheild and was relfected back at him. He jumped out of the way and cursed. I knew how to beat him now!

I grabbed the nearest shield and tied it to my arm. I smiled at him, and he glared at me. My wires were working their way towards him again, and he didn't seem to notice them. With in seconds he was surrounded, this time I left no opening for him to escape from. I pulled tight. The effect was instant. The relfect power worked and I ducked behind the shield. The impact from the power was enough to push me over into the blood yet again. The shield did it's job.

There was a scream of agnoy from him, and then a _thump_, he was dead. That bastard was finally dead. Thank god.

I took a breather for a few minutes. It was exhausting to fight and dodge constantly. Knowing that I won through almost pure luck I knew that I'd have to pay attention to my opponets weakness more.

My eyes shot open and they were all around me. I hadn't noticed them before. More goons were surrounding me, spears and swords all just inches from me. I cursed myself for letting my guard down. I had come into this knowing that it was going to be battle after battle.

Before they had time to run me through I jumped over them and landed behind them. Once they realized what happened, they turned around to face me, and I was ready for them. Before I hadn't realized how many there were, but now that I was a little further away from them and could see them all, I knew that I was in for a tough battle.

They all came at me at once, like a stampeade. I continuiously dodged spears and swords that were being thrusted at me. Every once in a while I'd get nicks from them where I wasn't fast enough to get out of the way. They were just wearing me down! Once I was disarmed, maybe literally, they'd take my head, and that would be the end of me. Like hell that was going to happen! I jumped back and then started fighting back.

With each twitch of my fingers a new person fell. No one in the mob stopped to look at their fallen compainions. To them they were disposable. Humans lives weren't meant to be taken like this, but this was for the good of the world...Right?

Pushing the thoughts from my mind I continued on with my battle. It had been ten minutes and there were still about twenty left. How many had there been to begin with?! They'd been pushing me back towards an alley way, and much to my stupidity I'd allowed it. In here I had a chance of getting myself with the wires attacked to my glove. I muttered a curse and drew my dagger. I knew that it was nothing compared to swords and spears. The second that I could get one to use I would. For the moment I was out numbered and out...bladed, I guess. I'd have to look that up to see if it was a word when all of this was over. If we survied. God damn, I've got to stop thinking on the negative side...

The thrust of the sword came swift. I threw my dagger there to avoid getting slashed through the side. It had been just in time too. If they'd been able to run me through, I'd have died. Without thinking of what to do, I let my instincts take over. They'd have a better idea what to do then my civilized mind would. They were brutal.

I did what they told me to. I shoved my elbow into their gut, and then whacked them on the back of the head with my gloved hand. After that I stole their sword and aimed for necks. There was nothing that was going to stop me, and that was the end of it. Heads flew and blood sprayed everywhere.

I hate this. I hated what I was letting myself do.

In the intrest of oneself, you do amazing things that normally you wouldn't do. The blade slashed through the chain mail, and guts spilled onto the ground. They were retreating now, running away from me. I think that I heard them yell 'demon!' several times, when I heard that, I laughed. In the middle of a battle field covered in blood and guts, I laughed. Imagine that.

Being told to show no mercy I went after all of those sorry bastards who had wanted to kill me while I was unaware and defenseless. They all were going to die, all of them. Not a single one was going to live.

Suddenly a shooting pain shot up from my leg, and then two more stabs of pain brought me out of my primal state. I looked down at my leg, an arrow was sticking out of it. The head of the arrow looked as if it was covered in something. I sucked in a breath and broke the head off, cutting my hand open in the process, and then I yanked it from my leg. My teeth were gritted and sweat covered my brow. Holy damn that hurt, a LOT! I threw the arrow down on the ground and turned to look at who had shot me. It was a woman with short hair and brown eyes. Her face was blank, or at least I thought it was. I couldn't honestly tell you as my vision was blurring. There had been poison on that arrow.

A few seconds later I felt myself falling forwards, and then there was the ground and a pool of still warm blood.

"JENOS!" I heard someone scream. I knew who it was, or at least I thought I did. I didn't have to time think about it before it all went dark.

_**XXXXXXXXXX**_

_. . I don't have a thing for cliff hangers. . ._

_Disclaimer- I don't own Black Cat, or Lynelle._

_Review please! Yeah, it's short, I know. This whole battle is going to span over six chapters, and be told from a different characters POV every time. Next is Wiley or Savio._


	18. Wiley's Pain

**Until The End Of You**

**Wiley's Pain**

"JENOS!!" I screamed as I saw him fall into a pool of blood. A woman had shot him with arrows. After I screamed I sensed her eyes on me, and I called Bob over to me. He changed into the hover board that I always used, and we headed towards that bitch. There was one thing on my mind. Her death.

As we flew through the air she fired arrow after arrow at me. I swear, that damned quiver didn't run out of arrows. It was damned annoying. We were getting closer and closer to her, but still, she didn't back down. She was brave, I'll give her that. Once we were close enough Bob unlocked my feet from the holsters, and I jumped at her. She tried to fire an arrow at me, but I got there before she could. In mid air I heel dropped her bow to the ground and then grabbed her by the back of the neck. I slammed her face into the gravel. She gave a whimper at the pain.

"You," I growled lowly into her ear, "are going to die. I will not grant you a fast death, free of pain, but a slow and very, very painful death. Your life is mine, and if you so much as move from this spot I will feed you piece by piece to the wolves. Understand me?"

"Yes..." she answered. From her tone I knew that she was terrified. Good, that's how I wanted it. After I was completely sure that she wasn't going to leave, I headed over to Jenos. I took a quick look back at the woman, she was hog tied, and gagged with my coat. What can I say, when you're on the computer as much as I am, you pick up a few things.

When I arrived over to where Jenos was lying, I kneeled down and picked him out of the pool of blood that had become his bed. The blood covered my hands and stained them red. Gently I laid his head down on my lap and set to work on discovering what was wrong with him. His shallow breathing told me he was alive, and that's all that mattered.

I had seen what he'd done when he had become corner. It was brutal, the effiecency in which he had killed all those men was frightening, but I knew that he could never, would never, do that to me. Jenos was the man that I loved, and nothing was going to change that.

After a few minutes looking at the symptoms I decided that he had been poisoned by that woman's damned arrows. I drew him away from the pool of blood and over to a spot on the ground where the blood had soaked into the parched earth. I rolled him over onto his side and then started to work on removing the arrows from his body. It was hard work, the arrows had gotten inbetween bones that I hadn't thought was possible to before now. When all of the arrows were removed I used the rest of my coat to bandage them. For the moment it would have to work. There was nothing better that could be done with the wounds. I rolled him over onto his back to make sure that he was comfortable, if he was going to wake up, this way would be the easiest on him.

"Jenos," I whispered as I leaned down towards him, putting my forehead on his, "wake up. Please, wake up." By now the tears that I hadn't noticed I'd been holding back were falling from my eyes and landing on his own. It surprised me, I hadn't cried in years. "I need you...We have to make it though this, remember our plans?" By now I was sobbing and even I couldn't understand what I was saying.

He couldn't die! He wasn't allowed to! There were so many things that we planned, and that we still had to do before either of us died. As I cried I heard the people surrounding us, and I heard the warnings in my mind from Bob. I didn't want to deal with these people right now. I had to, our lives depended on it. I had to get rid of them.

Hesitantly I pulled myself away from Jenos and used my shirts sleeve to wipe away the tears from my eyes. I looked at the people around us and counted them. There were a total of twenty-five. Easy enough, I thought. I drew my chop sticks and stood at the ready. This was going to be a race. Over the week I had developed a killer move literally that pitted me against many all at once. It was meant for around fifteen, and ten more was pushing it. I could do this, I knew that I could.

I stepped with my dominant foot, and then I disappeared. For a few moments I moved faster than the eye could track, and it allowed me to fell them all without injuring myself. At least that's the idea of how it would work, for someone without asthma.

As I passed each of them I jabbed my chop sticks into their pressure points hard enough to kill them. All of this could be considered genocide, but I didn't care. It was them or Jenos and I, I chose them. Call me selfish, I don't care. Call me a bitch, I don't care. Call me what you will, Jenos was my world, and nothing could ever change that.

Right after the fifteenth person my lungs began to tighten with the effort of moving at such a fast speed. Asthma is not something that I would wish on anyone, or having their period, but that's besides the point. I could still move without all the air that my lungs could intake, it was going to be close.

Twenty came, and my lungs were gasping for air. I had to stop. I couldn't do it. I'd pushed my limit to far, and I was regretting it. When I stopped moving I was behind the men. My breaths came in ragged breaths and the world seemed to be spinning. The five men that were left were covered in their compainions blood. It was also dripping from my chop sticks.

They advanced on me. I tried to take deep breaths, but it wasn't working. Smiling evilly they all raised their swords. I focused as much as I could on what I was going to do. One person came at me, and I blocked them, and I dodged their slashes. This was the best that I could do in this state. I saw an opening a few seconds into the fight and I went for it. I stabbed him in the under side of the arm, where the chain mail was thin. He screamed and fell away clutching his arm that was spurting blood all over me.

The next man charged me, and this time the opening was down towards his legs. I went for it. I stabbed him with both of my chop sticks, and they met in the middle of his leg, pinching a nerve in between them. He screamed and yanked his leg from the chop sticks, causing even more damage than I had done originally. More blood sprayed.

This time two came at the same time. This was going to be hard. I parried all their blows, and then kicked them away. Once they were far enough away I nerve pinched them, hard. One was left.

He charged me unexpectedly, and I was caught off guard. He disarmed me in a second. He was the most skilled. I should have gone after him in the first place. Then I wouldn't be in this mess!

The attacks and trusts came in quick succession.

Pain shot up through my arm. I tried to scream, but I couldn't. I didn't have enough air. With the last ounce of my strength I kicked him away and then lunged at him before he could raise his sword again. My momentum threw him down on the ground and I rammed my remaining chop stick into this throat. The blood sprayed up and hit me in the face. He was dead and the rest of his compainions, that were conscious were groaning in pain as they slowly bled to death.

I fumbled towards Jenos. I needed my inhaler, which he always carried with him. When I got there I raided all his pockets and I found it. Throwing the cap off I put it to my mouth and gave myself three puffs. The air rushed into my lungs and I started coughing. Everything was dry, and I needed water. The only thing around was blood, I sure as hell wasn't drinking that.

After I could breathe easily again, I looked at my shoulder. There was a large gash in it. Going from the shoulder and then stopping at my collar bone. When I looked, I could see the bone. This would leave a scar.

"Bob," I said. Bob came out of hiding, he didn't have any offensive capabilities, and looked at me. "Tell me how bad my wound is. Tell me no lies." I ordered. Bob nodded and came closer to look at the wound.

"You will need stiches, and you are unable to fight. If you are forced to fight, I think that it be best if you simply run away instead of fighting. The bone is visible from here," Bob placed one hand on my collar bone near the base of my neck, "to here." Bob placed his other hand on my shoulder.

"In other words, I'm useless from here on out." I said, a little mad that I had been out done so soon. "Ten to one, we're going to die out here, in the Mideval Ages. The time of poverty, not to mention disease." I said as I shivered at the thought of the Black Plauge. "Ew." I added.

A moan escaped Jenos' lips. I turned towards him and my eyes widened as his opened his eyes. I crawled over towards him and when he looked at me he smiled. I'm sure that I looked horrible with all the blood that was smeared all over my face, but I didn't care. He was awake, and living, that's all that mattered.

"Jenos." I whispered, relieved.

"It looks like you've been busy." He commented with a dry laugh. I smiled and nodded my head. "You're injured!" He said when he saw my shoulder. It was still bleeding pretty good. My blood was mixing with the blood from the men whom I had killed. "How did this happen?"

"I was fighting to protect you, and they surrounded us. I had to think fast, and this was the only thing that I could think of. I had to use it. I got twenty of them with it, and I had to fight with the other five myself. I got two of them, and then I had to nerve pinch another two, and then I had to shove my chop stick through another's throat in order to kill him. I don't know where my other chop stick one went, but we're pretty useless now." I explained.

"You took the arrows out." Jenos commented, and I nodded. "What happened to that woman?" Jenos asked.

"I went after her, ground her face into the gravel, told her that her life was mine, hog tied her, and then told her if she moved from that spot I was going to cut her into little pieces slowly, and then feed her to the wolves." I answered. Jenos stared at me with wide eyes. He's never seen me pissed like that, and he probably wasn't going to again. It didn't matter to me. As long as I was with him.

"You'd do that for me?" He asked, and I nodded. "God, that's hot." Jenos commented, then kissed me. It was surprising. A kiss, in the middle of a battle field! What. The. Hell!? Oh who cares? I enjoyed it. I'm sure he did to, especially when he tried to get his tongue into my mouth.

A cough drew us from our battle field kiss, and we turned to see who had coughed. It was my cousin, Train. I blushed, but it wasn't visible because of all the blood that I had on my face. Thank god.

Train didn't have any blood on him, other than on his legs, but that was from walking through it. His weapon didn't need him to get in close and personal. Lucky him.

"Well, that's just the opposite of what you're supposed to be doing." Train said with a little smirk. Then he noticed my gash. "Ouch." He commented with a point towards me. "Jenos, can't you use your wires to stich that?" He asked. Neither of us had thought of that. Then again, we'd been more interested with each other, so I guess that it was to be expected.

"I can, but it'll hurt, a lot." Jenos said as he looked at me.

"I bet it can't hurt worse than getting it did." I said dryly. Sometimes men were babies when it came to pain. Jenos was my baby then. Forever and always. At least when we got back, if we got back.

A few minutes later Train was holding me down. One hand was on my shoulder, in a pressure point that I showed him, rendering it useless. His legs were holding mine, and he was using his other hand to hold the rest of me down. After they were sure that I was okay with this, and that I was sufficently held down, they began their work. Bob had my inhaler at the ready, just in case I needed it.

When the wire entered my skin I grimmaced, it wasn't so bad. Then he started to pull it through, and I screamed. Crap muffins did it hurt! Thank god Train was holding me down, or else I would have killed Jenos.

Both men were looking ready to stop what they were doing and bolt before things started getting bad. They wouldn't, they couldn't. Both loved me, sure in a different way, but it's still love.

Train tried to calm me down, but it failed horribly, as I started to tell him where he could shove what he was saying. It was stifled with a scream though, but I think that he got the idea.

"First one done." Train said to me, and I glared.

_**XXXXXXXXXX**_

_Okay, another chapter done. I felt really motivated to do this. . . Yes, Wiley is very protective of her man. Train's POV next. _

_Disclaimer- I Don't Own Black Cat, or Lynelle._

_Review please! Now Wiley's gash is supposed to be the length of her collar bone from the base of her neck over. Just to clarify._


	19. Train's Darkness

**Until The End Of You**

**Train's Darkness**

I watched as Jenos slowing stiches Wiley's shoulder. It had been a bad gash, that was in need of stiching. I'd suggested to use Jenos' wires, and then I had to hold her down. Serveral times I told her she clam down, but she'd get ready to tell me just where I could shove what I was saying, but it wa salways caught by a scream of pain. I got the idea though, and I stopped.

"First one down." I said, and she glared at me. I gave her a cheesy smile back and just closed her eyes and tried to get her breath back from all the screams. In this time and place, it wasn't a good idea to have asthma, it was likely to be your down fall.

Twenty minutes after we began Wiley was out cold and her shoulder was stiched. Her breathing was even, and Jenos took her inhaler from Bob. then put it in his pocket.

Jenos looked exhausted, Wiley did as well, and she was sleeping. I hadn't gotten into many fights since this all started, but that was just me. No one had really been after me, and I was thinking that it had something to do with an order that Creed gave.

"Will you two be okay here?" I asked. I would have loved to stay and chat, but I couldn't. There were enemies pressing in all around us.

"We'll be fine. After she wakes up I'll take her over into those bushes and hide there for a litle while." Jenos answered and pointed towards the bushes. I nodded and then headed off to find Lynelle.

I ran through the chaos towards where I had last seen her. I could feel the blood seeping into my shoes, and then into my socks. It wasn't a pleasant feeling when you knew what it was. People were fighting all over the place, and blood was flying every where.

All my years in Chronos, I couldn't imagine that they had wanted to send the world back in time. What the hell were they thinking?! They're idiots! They should have know that this was going to happen, and since they hadn't planned on this, then they're the biggest idiots that I had ever met.

As I ran I scanned the crowds to find Lynelle. She had to be around there some where. Then I saw her, she was surrounded by men in heavy chain mail, they carried axes and maces, not to mention one had nun-chaku. From there I had the perfect shot. I signaled to Lynelle for her to duck, and she did. I fired the bullets in quick succession, and each man fell to the ground.

Lynelle stood up, looked at my handy work, and then strolled off towards me like she owned the world. I put my gun away and then headed towards her. She was smiling at me, and I smiled back at her.

"Well, you sure look like you've walked through a lot of blood to get here. Your hands are covered." Lynelle commented. I looked at my hands, she was right.

"It's Wiley's." I said. Lynelle looked at me with a horror striken face. "No, no. She's still alive, but she got injured pretty badly and we had to stich it. Let's just say that she wasn't a happy camper and she was ready to kill Jenos and I while we were stiching her up." Lynelle let out a sigh of relief.

"How are they doing?" Lynelle asked.

"I'm guesing that Jenos got shot with some arrows, and Wiley almost had an asthma attack, and got her head chopped off, but I think that they are doing pretty good. They're rest over there a-Look out!" I shoved Lynelle out of the way of an ax and then jumped away myself. Lynelle back flipped so she landed on her feet.

"I'm impressed." A man said as he looked at us. As far as I could tell he was blind. "I didn't think that someone could dodge that, aside from Creed of course, but I haven't had the time to try my weapon out against him." I looked at the man and almost threw up. He was covered in blood and guts, intestines were wrapped around his neck like medals. He smelled worse than anything I'd ever smelled before.

Instead of hands he had large axes there, they disppeaered up into his arm. At his elbows there were small blades, his knees were similar. His neck had large, sharp spikes protruding from it, and his shoulders had swords that curved towards the front, looking like an insects pinchers.

"Ew..." Lynelle commented. I nodded my head in agreement. This man was a walking weapon. I thought that those weapons were probably grafted into his body, Creed was someone to do that. That bastard.

"Lynn," I said and she looked at me, "let's put him out of his misery." Lynelle smiled and nodded at me, and then we both took aim and fired our guns until we ran out of bullets. Then we waited. He had blocked every bullet with his axes. God damn it...

"Hahahahahahahaa!!" The man laughed loudly, it was a harsh sound and hurt my ears, I bet Lynelle felt the same way. "Your pathetic attempts will never kill me!" He laughed some more. I scowled, reloaded, and then aimed for his head. I shot him six times, one right after another, and nothing happened when they hit. "They will never penetrate my thick hide." He commented, then showed us why. His skin wasn't really skin at all, it was metal made to look like skin. This man was basically covered in a metal sheet an inch thick.

"This isn't going to be easy." Lynelle said to me, and I nodded my head in agreement. I didn't want to kill people, but I had to. In order to keep things the way that they were supposed to be, I needed to. There was no telling what all this was doing to the rest of the world. If any thing. Better safe than sorry though.

"There had to be a weak place some where in that armor." I said quietly to Lynelle. There has to be. The points are going to be useless because of those weapons, the same with the neck." Lynelle and I scanned him, and then he was gone. We both dived out of the way, just avoiding the blade that slashed down on the ground. Sending it up in large chunks, almost bigger than us. We were standing on opposite sides of him, and looking at him.

The whole body couldn't be covered with the armor. Your skin had to breathe, and there had to be a way to let out the air. Then I thought. His mouth! You had to be able to breathe in and out, and he had been talking just fine. THe mouth was the key. Lynelle was thinking the same thing as she pointed towards her mouth. I nodded and then we set to work. I took the high road and Lynelle kept to the ground. Both of us fired at him, and waiting for an opening. He didn't so much as move. I think he knew what we were planning.

I reloaded and then headed in close to him. I had confidence that I could dodge or block whatever I needed to. I was close to him now, and he just neede to open his mouth, and then I'd shoot. He stood with his mouth firmly closed, smiling a little. He knew. Then he started his attack. The slashes were fast! I don't mean like bunny rabbit fast, I mean NASCAR fast! I did all I could to dodge and deflect them. Lynelle saw the predicament that I was in, and she tried to get his attention, but nothing worked.

Every now and then his axes would nick me, but it was nothing major, at least not yet. I was starting to get annoyed. Then he opened his mouth to take a breath. I knew what I was going to do then. I reached into a pocket and pulled out a grenade.

Out of no where came a slash so fast that I didn't have time to block it. I jumped back to avoid it, but it still got me. I grimaced as the blade cut me across the chest. It wasn't deep, but it was large. Lynelle looked pissed, but she didn't compare to me at that point.

"I'm going to kill you." I said coldly. I heard gun shots, and looked over, Lynelle was keeping the small fry at bay. It was up to me. I took out the pin from the grenade and waiting.

"I don-" I chucked the grenade in his mouth, and he swallowed it involuntarily. After that I took a few steps back and waited. In my head I started the count down. Ten, nine, eight, seven, six, one! The grenade exploded. No blood escaped the armor that he was wearing, and he fell forwards. The birds would come and pick the intestines off of him later. They were circling over our heads all the time, ever since the battle started.

I went over and helped Lynelle with the small fry. There didn't seem to be an end to them. It was starting to piss me off! I fired bullet after bullet into the never ending steam of people. We were running low, I knew that, and I'm sure that Lynelle knew that too. Soon enough our bullets were gone, and we jumped into the attackers with swords that we picked up from the ground. I had a lance as well, but I'd save that for later.

With every swing and slash people fell all around us, and I could feel the blood spray on us. When this was over, I was taking a shower for a week straight. It was a very disgusting feeling. I started to slow down, the slash on my chest was finally started to get to me, and at the worst possible time. I muttered a curse, and then I felt another slash against my back. I growled, turned around, and stabbed the person through the stomach with all the might that I had.

The sword went through easily and came out the other side. The blood flowed freely from their mouth and dripped onto the ground. Lynelle took care of the rest of them, and I sat down on the ground. My vision was blurred, and I was starting to see double.

"Train!" Lynelle ran over to me, and hugged me. I could tell that there were a few scratches on her in places, but she was much better off than I was. "I'll take you over to Jenos, he can stich you back up." Lynelle said. I nodded, and then my eyes slunk closed without my intending them too. The world was dark, and everything just seemed to fade away around me. It was a welcomed feeling, considering the fact that both wounds were throbbing with pain. Even as I slept I could feel that.

If this world had any pain killers, then it wouldn't be so bad. Unfortunatly there were none. Damn. Sometimes you just have to deal with it. I'm sure that Wiley was in worse shape than these shallow cuts. I could feel Lynelle carrying me as best she could towards them, and then I didn't feel anything. It was all just floating away from me, or me from it.

_**XXXXXXXXXX**_

_Yay! Another chapter done! I'm on a roll! Next Chapter is Lynelle's POV. So this should be around 23, or twenty four chapters long. Depending on what happens. Oh, and don't worry, Train isn't going to die._

_Disclaimer- I don't own Black Cat or Lynelle._

_Review please! It's getting a little harder to speak from the First Person POV, and harder to come up with dangers. Oh well, I'm managing. _


	20. Lynelle's Idea

**Until The End Of You**

**Lynelle's Idea**

I walked Train over towars where Jenos and Wiley were. Wiley was still sleeping, I couldn't blame her, that wound looked worse than both of Train's combined. I couldn't imagine what it had felt like to get it, and then to have them stich it back up again. Jenos saw me, and then looked at Train. Jenos wasn't off that bad, but he still looked out of it.

"What happened to you?" I asked him.

"I got shot with three poison covered arrows." Jenos answered me casually, like it didn't even matter.

"Oh, well you seem to be doing fine now." I commented. Jenos nodded, I figured that the poison was still taking it's toll on him now. "Can you stich him up?" I asked. Jenos nodded.

"Thank god he's asleep..." I heard him mutter. I gave him a curious look. "While we were stiching Wiley's wound, she was screaming and was in so much pain, I almost couldn't do it. Train tried to console her, but several times she tried to tell him just where he could shove what he was saying. I am never stiching someone whose awake again." Jenos added. I didn't blame him. As I thought back, I didn't remember a time when I had seen Wiley showing a lot of emotion like Jenos was describing, but pain had a way of bringing out the worst in people.

Before Jenos finished I headed a little ways aways. I was making sure that no one was around. From the looks of things, they weren't going too good for us. We were hopelessly out numbered, and we all knew it. We were holding our ground, in places. In others we had been pushed back a good distance. If this on going battle didn't end soon, then we were going to loose, and there would be no hope of keeping the world out of Creed's hands.

With a sigh I headed back. When I got there Train was awake and sitting up. Jenos had taken off Train shirt to get at the injuries better. I had never seen him without his shirt before, and I blushed a little. I looked straight at his eyes, refusing to let my eyes wander. I couldn't help it though. My eyes wandered down, and I couldn't help but think that I was going to kill Creed for maring his perfect body. They were his lackies after all.

"I didn't think that you'd be awake." I commented to change the subject. I think Jenos knew what was going on, but knew better than to say anything, after all, we did have the upper hand. Well at least I did, I _was_ standing after all.

"They're not all that deep." Train said. "I am a little light headed and dizzy though. I'm not too keen on standing up." Train added. I could understand that. Blood loss did that to you. It'd still be a while before he was able to stand up and be fine. Then he started to get up.

"Don't get up!" I exclaimed. Train didn't listen to me. When does he ever? With I sigh I moved over towards him to make sure that he didn't fall. To my surprise he didn't.

"That was a refreshing cat nap!" Train chirped. I couldn't help but smile at him. After I was sure that Train wasn't going to fall I stepped away from him.

"You still shouldn't be up." I said, not trying to rain on his parade, but stating a fact. Train looked at me with his cat-like grin. I blushed and averted my eyes with my arms crossed over my chest. That annoying grin got me _every_ time. My heart would start to race and all I wanted to do was walk over there and kiss him. I resisted the urge and tried to make the blush fade from my cheeks.

"I know that I shouldn't be up, but we have something that we're supposed to be doing." Train said. I nodded, and then I heard something. It was like a whistle. I turned towards the sound and saw an arrow headed straight for Train's chest.

"Train!" I screamed, and then tackled him to the ground. The arrow instead hit the ground harmlessly, but it was close enough to Wiley to wake her up. I scowled, whoever had done that was going to get it. I got off of Train and then looked towards the source.

"I'm going to kill her." I heard Wiley say, and looked over. She was awake and getting up, but Jenos pushed her back down. Of all of us, she was the worst off. That gash looked like it would show her bone. "Let me move!" She growled at him. Jenos refused, and I looked towards the woman. She wasn't there any more.

"You know her?" I asked.

"She's the woman who shot me." Jenos explained.

"Yes, the last time I knew I hog tied her, and told her that if she moved I was going to cut her into little pieces and then feed her to the wolves for it." My eyes widned into saucers and I looked at her. Train was bemused and I was out right shocked. Wiley had never been one for violence, in fact I'd have to say that she hated it.

"Holy shit...this day is just getting more and more insane as it goes." I muttered with a shake of my head.

"War brings out the worst in people." Jenos commented, and we all agreed. After a minute Train and I left Wiley and Jenos. Wiley was getting to her feet, and Jenos was making sure that she didn't hurt herself in the process.

We headed off towards where we had started originally. As we did, I kept a careful eye on Train, just in case someone else wanted to have at him. My list of people to kill was getting longer and longer. Creed was of course at the top. We had been told that we were the ones that were going to take him down. Of course that required that we finished off all the small fry, and the Apostles. That was easier said than done. Especially considering that there were thousands of them, and only like 19 of us. The odds against use were _**huge**_.

"Stop thinking about all the bad things." Train said when he saw me scowl. "The odds are huge and against us yes, but, we do have something that they don't." Train explained to me.

"What would that be?" I asked.

"That would be each other. As long as we have each other, then we can do this. Even with this horrible odds. Think about the good times and draw power from that." Train said. I could see what he was saying, and it made sense.

"Let's go get Yabi." I said.

"What? Why?" Train asked.

"Remember, magic. I bet if we asked we could get those injuries healed up." I explained. Train nodded and we headed towards where we thought that she might be. As he ran Train's wounds started to bleed a little, but we had to ignore that for the time being.

"Where do you think you're going?" Shiki asked as he stepped out in front of us, stopping us in our tracks. "Creed is most displeased with the both of you." Shiki commented. "I've been sent to kill you!" Shiki used his Chi to summon up a whole bunch of bees. I cursed under my breath, I couldn't get stung or else I was done for. I had been cursed with an allergy to bees, and at this moment I didn't have an eppy pin. I wasn't sure if Train knew that, but I started to back off, and Shiki wouldn't have anything to do with it. He sent them after me, and I ran. There was no way I was going to let myself get stung. I decided that I was going to have to take matters in my own hands. They were persistant! I dove into a bush and then crawled through them. As I crawled I tried to make as little noise as possilbe. The bees were looking for me, and when I was near the edge of the bushes I got up and ran like hell.

The bees didn't see me, and for the moment I was safe. I drew a few throwing stars from a case at my waist, and when I neared Shiki I threw them will all that I had. They were intercepted by a large insect that looked fairly humaniod. I was startled and I hesitated. A second later I was thrown a good ten feet away from the battle scene.

When I got up, I coughed up a little blood. That damned bug had broken a rib, or two.

"That's it!" I yelled at him in a fury. "I'm going to squash you!" The bug didn't even bother to look at me. That pissed me off even more. _I hate bugs..._ I thought to myself and then I headed towards them. Train was busy with the bug, and I knew that if I wanted that bug gone, then I was going to have to kill, or knock Shiki unconscious. At the moment the first one sounded damned good.

It was slow going to get there. My breathing was labored, but I was getting there. As long as Train had the bug occupied I could do this. I neared Shiki, and he turned around to face me. I stopped in my tracks with my arm around my rib cage.

"Your ribs are obviously broken, and yet you still fight?" Shiki asked me.

"Of course I still fight! What're you, stupid?" I retorted. "I fight for what I believe in, and I don't care what you do to try to stop me, I will win." I growled at him. He just pissed me off with his ignorance, and stupidity. I think I surprised him with what I did next. I lunged at him, and then tackled him the ground. I drew out a dagger and tried to stab him with it. By then he had recovered and then elbowed me in the ribs. I cried out, and collasped from the pain. I had to roll over onto my stomach to keep spitting out the blood that came from my lungs. I was bleeding internally, and I was going to need Yabi soon.

Train stopped and looked over at me crumpled on the ground. He glared at Shiki who was now standing over me. He didn't kick me while I was down, and I was grateful for that. Suddenly I felt something humming on the air, and Train was...glowing?! What the hell? Since when did he glow?

He fired off his gun, and half of the bug disappeared.

Holy. Shit. Train had an ace up his sleeve that I didn't know about?! Since when? Train aimed at Shiki and went to fire. He looked to his side and just had time to dodge the attack from the bug. Shiki had replaced the missing parts of that damned bug, and then it started attacking Train again. It was pissed.

I had to hurry or else Train was going to lose. I didn't know how many times he could use that move, but we were probably going to need it for Creed. While Shiki was focused on the fight at hand, I lashed out with a foot and knocked him on the ground. After that I rammed my elbow into his ribs.

Ha! Pay back is a bitch! It winded him, and then I took my gun and hit him upside the head to knock him out. Shiki went limp under neath my elbow and the bug started to disappear. I knew that I should have killed him because he'd just wake up and come after us again, but I couldn't bring myself to do it. He'd shown my mercy when he had the upper hand on me, and so I decided that I was going to pay it back. We were even now, and next time I wasn't going to be so nice.

"Are you okay!?" Train asked as he ran over towards me. I nodded my head, but the world was spinning beneath my feet, and I toppled over. The ground was coming in fast, but Train caught me before I hit the ground. Thank god he was there. I didn't know what I would do without him.

"I think...two of my ribs...are broken." I managed in gasps. Before I could do anything he laid me down, lifted my shirt up just enough to see my rib cage, and he flinched. I'm sure that there was a large bruise there. Hell, I could _feel_ that there was a bruise there.

"Ouch..." Train muttered. "I'm going to carry you to Yabi. Once we're there, we'll have her heal you, and then we'll head towards Creed. Alright?" Train asked me. I nodded. I couldn't get enough air into my lungs to speak. Train lifted me, and held me close to him. After that he started to run towards where Yabi was. My ear was against his chest and I could hear his heart. It started to lull me to sleep, but I refused to fall asleep. I just had this feeling that if I fell asleep I wasn't going to wake up.

I tried to keep myself awake by pinching myself every time my eyes started to close, but the pain from that just blended into that from my ribs. My eyes were closing and there was nothing that I could do to stop them.

"Yabi!" Train yelled suddenly. I jumped slightly, but I was awake now. I looked over towards where he was looking. Yabi was disposing of people left and right with deadly efficency and grace. It was scary. Her scythe glinted dangerously in the light, and I thought that she was death itself. There wasn't a single drop of blood on her.

"Hold on!" Yabi yelled back. She slashed down the rest of the goons surrounding her and then looked at us. "What happened?" Yabi asked as she planted the butt of her scythe into the ground.

"Long story, but can you heal her?" Train asked. I still didn't have enough breath to speak.

"I won't lie. I don't know. I have to look at what happened." Yabi answered. She put her hand on my chest, over my heart and closed her eyes. Yabi had never used her magic on me before. As it entered my body it felt warm. It seemed to me like a life line in the darkness. I closed my eyes and followed that warmth all through my body. I liked the feel of her warmth in my body.

Maybe I should have asked her to heal me before, we could have saved on hospital bills, and other things then. As I thought about it, we had never gone to the hospital for Yabi. She had always healed quickly, and she had really never gotten injured badly.

When her magic reached my injury, I jumped. The warmth made the injury throb painfull, and I whimpered at it. I never whimpred. Both of them knew that. Yabi pulled her magic from me and then looked at Train.

"It's bad." Yabi said. "There are three broken ribs, and internal bleeding. I'm surprised that you haven't passed out yet. You have a lot of blood in your lung." Yabi explained to me. "I can do it." She added.

_**XXXXXXXXXX**_

_Haha! Another one done! Whoo! Go me! Next chapter is in Yabi's POV._

_Disclaimer- I don't own Black Cat or Lynelle._

_I'm not sure if I got Lynelle right...oh well. Anyways, review please!_


	21. Yabi's Magic

**Until The End Of You**

**Yabi's Magic**

Lynelle had gotten herself into some big trouble this time. Most of the time we'd just go to a hospital and they'd take care of it, but now the only thing that could be done for her would be to use my magic to heal her. Most of the time I didn't like to do it. It put a lot of mental strain on me, and the pain for me, was even worse than what she would feel.

"I can heal her," I said, "but afterwards I'm not going to have any energy left. I wont be able to lift my pinky from the ground." I explained. Train nodded. "I'll heal you first." I added, before he could protect I put my hand to his chest, and healed him. A few seconds later he was healed, I had rid him of the wires that were used to stich him as well.

After I regained my breath that I'd been holding, I stared down at Lynelle. She looked tried, and more blood was seeping from her closed lips. She also looked like she was in a lot of pain. I had always been a sucker for other people's pain.

I put my hand to her chest, right above her heart, and then released my magic into her. She gasped at the feel of it. Never being on the recieving end, I didn't know what it felt like. I did know what it felt like to release it though.

My magic reached her injury and I gasped. The pain was very acute, and very intence. More so for me than her. My eyes closed, and my brow furrowed. I had to push past the pain and keep the magic flowing into her. I could already see the ribs returning to thier normal placements.

Several loud cracks were heard as her bones replaced themselves and fused back together. I knew that she could breathe easier now, but now the pain was getting even worse for me. The longer this went on, the more painful it was going to get, and I didn't know how much longer I could keep the pain from taking over. By now I could feel the sweat from the effort running down my neck.

The tissue in her invaluable organs was replacing itself. I needed to go faster, but I couldn't, if I did the injury might not heal right, and then I'd have to do it again. I worked harder at pushing the pain from my mind and focused on the healing. It wasn't easy, let me tell you. I want to scream out with the pain, and I knew that I couldn't, if I did then I would be done for. The pain would destroy my mind. See the mental strain involved?

A few moments later I watched as the last of her lung was regenerated, and I pulled my magic back into me. Lynelle was breating easier again, and I fell backwards panting. My head was throbbing and I knew that I was going to pass out soon enough.

"Are you okay?" Train asked me. I couldn't even answer, I was that weak from all the healing. Train's injury hadn't been so bad, but Lynelle's had been life threatening. For the both of us. I had almost lost myself, but I had managed it.

"Thank you..." Lynelle said to me. I simply nodded my head. Even then it took all the strength that I had left to do it. It would take me days to get all my energy back to the normal standard, for a human. I wasn't human, and so it would take me even longer to get my energy back. Being an elf had advantages, but it also had disadvantages. This being one of them. It didn't take any of my energy to heal myself, but healing others, that wasn't something I liked to do.

"I have an idea." Train said. We looked at him, and he walked over towards me, and then laid his hand on the top of my head, like a man patting his child on the head for doing something good. Then he started to glow, it was a pure light, and I knew that it was energy. What I didn't know was how he generated all that energy. I could feel it pooling in his hand, waiting for the release. When the energy levels were at their peak, he released them into me. I could feel my energy restore itself and I gasped with my eyes wide. I could move again!

"What did you do?" I asked as I got up off the ground. Lynelle held her hands up for help, and we each grabbed one. We pulled her gently to her feet, she was still a little unsteady, but she regained her balance back in a few seconds.

"I released my rail gun energy into you. I have two more shots left." Train explained. It puzzled me that he hadn't used this ability before. Then again I'm sure that it took a lot of energy out of him, just like healing did with me. I didn't blame him.

"You two should get going. No doubt that Creed is waiting for you. I don't think that either of you will have any more trouble." I said, they nodded and then ran off. I watched them for a little while, and then ran off to find myself a fight. Fighting was my element, and I've been told that I was incredibly deadly with a scythe. I knew that, I didn't need to be told. Most of the time I just smiled and thanked them for their kind words, all while thinking, _yeah, I know, I'm not an idiot like you make me out to be..._ After that I'd always walk away and ignore them.

"Hello!" A chipper voice said from behind me. I turned around and there was a high school girl standing there waving at me. I was puzzled, but I didn't let my guard down. Suddenly she breathed fire at me. I was prepared for it, and I put up a barrier around me. The fire didn't even make my barrier falter. She stopped a few seconds later. When she saw that I was standing there untouched by her flames she was confused. "Why aren't you burned to a crisp?" She asked me.

"I'm not burned because I am more powerful than you are." I answered, just to egg her on. Make an opponent angry and they would lose themselves in that anger and then you wouldn't have to worry about things so much. I knew that. Hell, I always used emotions against people.

"Well, I'm going to beat you. Oh, I'm Kyoko!" She added. I nodded and then waited. She attacked me quickly and before I knew it, she had closed the distance between us. Kyoko hit me with a fire ball, and threw me back a few feet. My stomach seemed like it was on fire, and that part of my shirt was gone. I liked that shirt too...Damn her. She was going to get it now.

My stomach started healing on it's own and she stared transfixed by that. I used that to my advanted.

"If you're going to play with water," I began, "then you should have water near by to douse it with!" I drew the water vapor from the air and then doused her with it. She was surprised. I threw a throwing knife at her. She saw it coming just before it hit her, she moved out of the way. It just skimmed her neck.

"That was mean." She said as she pouted a little. This Kyoko girl was too young for this cause. It was obvious that she didn't think it was serious. Stupid girl. Never commit to something unless you knew what you were getting yourself into. That was an iron clad rule. The blood fell from her neck and I just waited for her to attack me. She did. I wasn't too worried about what she could dish out. I would heal.

Apparently she had learned that I healed fast, and that in order to win she would need to aim for a vital spot. She aimed for my chest, and then my neck, and my head, but she never landed a hit. Every time she got close I'd use air to throw her off course.

What happened next I didn't see coming. It surprised me, but I guess that I should have know that it would happen. Kyoko kicked me in the side, and then nailed me in the jugular. I felt the pain, and I fell backwards. The pain wasn't as bad as when I healed someone, but it was still pretty bad. She'd used her nails, damn those nails. I landed hard on the ground and my eyes closed. I was dead. Or at least that's what I thought.

I suddenly felt myself healing. It was a strange feeling, to be pulled back from the dead. I guess that my healing abilities were stronger than I had imagined. When I opened my eyes back up she was walking away from me. I drew a dagger that I had hidden in my coat and went after her.

When I was close enough I jabbed the dagger into her back. She gasped and then hollered in pain. I had gotten her in the adominal aorta. She collasped to the ground, taking my dagger with her. She may have been just a girl, but there was no mercy for the enemy. I looked at her. The dagger was keeping her alive, for the moment.

"I thought you...were dead..." she breathed.

"Well, guess what, I came back." I said. She seemed a little scared, it was a look that only a child could give. I knew that I shouldn't have done it, but I had done it, and there was no changing that.

"I'm scared..." Kyoko whispered. I let out a sigh. I was turning into a softie.

"I can save you." I said to her. "Though I have to have your word that you will protect me while I rest and regain my strength back. If you break that promise, then I'll track you down and kill you." I said coldly. I was sure that the look I was giving her would have made any one stop cold.

"I promise." Kyoko said weakly. I didn't have much time before she was gone. I removed the dagger from her back, and laid my hand over the wound. In just a short time my hand was covered in her blood.

The healing took a little longer than I would have liked, but I managed it. It had wiped me out. Kyoko stood up and felt her back. The injury was gone.

"Wow!" She exclaimed. "What did you do?" I shook my head, and I think that she understood that I couldn't talk. I still hated healing people. I seriously took a lot out of me. If I had my way, I would never have to do it again. My eyes half closed as I started to fall asleep. I knew that I wasn't a good idea, but it was just something that couldn't be helped.

"Yabi!" I heard a voice yell. It was Eve. I had forgotten that she was here. She ran over to me, and then she saw Kyoko. Eve went on the offensive and went to attack Kyoko.

"Eve, no!" I said, and Eve stopped. She gave me a confused look. "She gave me her word that she would protect me while I regained my strength back." I explained. Eve nodded and then backed down.

"You look like exhausted." Eve commented.

I nodded and said, "Healing people does that to me." Eve wanted to know more about my magical abilities, but I told her that I was too tired to explain them. She nodded and we all fell silent. I could trust Eve to make sure that nothing happened to me, but I didn't want to fall asleep. If I did then who knows what would happen?

I had never once fallen asleep after I had healed a person. I didn't know what would happen. Sometimes when I used my magic I would have nightmares about it for weeks. It was just something that happened, and I had come to undestand that. Even though I hated it. I had always wondered what triggered it, and for a while I had tried to find out, but it hadn't worked out so well.

Lynelle had helped me with it, and it had gone disasterously wrong. We never tried it again, and we had laid low for a while. And by a while, I mean 10 months. That's how long it took for things to quiet down. I had never tried something like that again. Ever.

I started to get up, my energy seemed to have filled itself greatly. I might have been delusional, but I didn't care. I just couldn't sit there and do nothing. It wasn't in my nature. I had always been someone to get something done, even when half asleep. The only time that I didn't do anything was when I was sleeping. Well most of the time, I dreamt, but that was about it.

When I was on my feet I almost fell back over again, but Eve steadied me and I didn't. I thanked her, and started walking towards a group of people. Luckily for me they met us half way. They didn't surround us, but instead they stood in front of us.

Eve was about to fight them, but I put my hand on her shoulder and walked forward. They seemed like a tough bunch, and I didn't want Eve to kill anyone again, she'd been there, and done that. I didn't want her to do it again. On the inside I was furious that she had to be a part of this.

"I hope you boys are ready to die." I said with a cheery smile. That threw them off, and I started the slaughter. My scythe was faster than their weapons. They didn't even have time to dodge as I attacked. My speed was fast, but Train and Lynelle were faster, and I knew it. The attack that Wiley had developed while we were training was deadly. She moved even faster than Train and Lynelle, but only for a short time. That was understandable, as she had asthma.

As I slashed at them with my scythe limbs fell from bodies, and heads flew through the air. I was unchallenged when I was like this. I had already sinned so much, and I knew that I was going to go to hell, so why not enjoy my time before I did? A total of five minutes later they were all dead on the ground. A bloody pool formed around them, and I was untouched by the blood. It was a simple thing for me to track the blood and dodge it before it hit.

When I turned around Eve and Kyoko were staring at me wide eyed. I didn't think that it was all that impressive, but apparently it had been so. I didn't mind the awe, as long as they didn't have to commit it. Kyoko, she had killed before, and I knew it. It was just in the way she acted while in battle. Eve had killed as well, but she didn't like it. I think that if she'd been given the choice, she would of had her memories erased from the time before she met Sven and Train. It wasn't an option.

"Let's go." I said. "There are still more people out there, and they're not going to drop dead themselves." We headed off, and didn't look back at the mess that I'd made. To me they were just another bloody pool of rotting, unknown, corpses.

Yeah. I was going to hell.

_**XXXXXXXXXX**_

_Whoo! Another one done! Next chapter is in Eve's POV. That's gonna be fun. I'm not going to do it though, it's going on 12:30, and I have school tomorrow. . . I've gotta get up in like five hours. Heh._

_Disclaimer- I don't own Black Cat, or Lynelle._

_Review please! _


	22. Eve's Demon

**Until The End Of You**

**Eve's Demon**

Sometimes I wondered if Yabi was right in the mind. She didn't act it sometimes. Then other times, she'd act just like any other normal person. The way that she didn't care if she killed people worried me, that and the fact that she went looking for fights. She didn't come off as that kind of a person. Then again, you never judge a book by its cover, or so the rule goes.

We were headed to an especially thick part of the choas. Yabi didn't have much to worry about, and neither did I, but I was still scared. I think I had a right to be afraid. Especially of this situation. Without warning I felt Yabi leave my side. I looked around for her, and found her slashing and hacking her way through the people. It was frightening how gracfully and carelessly she dealt her enemies death.

Kyoko was gone as well. I didn't honestly care where she went. I wasn't going to be like Yabi, and charge into the fray, and I wasn't going to be like Kyoko who just disappeared. If they wanted a fight, then they could come to me, otherwise, I would just walk towards where we were supposed to meet when we could.

As I walked I avoided all the bloody puddles, and the body parts, and anything else that had me on edge. It was a strange feeling to be asked to kill. Again. Wait...again, that's right...for Torneo he ordered me to kill. All the memories that I had surpressed with in my brain were flooding back to me. I lost myself in them and reverted to how Torneo had trained me. In this situation, I could understand why."I am...the demon." I heard myself say. Then I changed my arm into a blade, charged into the battle and slashed down any one who stood in my way. They were all the humans, and it was my job to kill them, after all, I was the demon. Each slash I used brought down more and more people. Deep in my mind I knew that it was wrong, and I knew that I shouldn't have been doing it, but I couldn't help it. I had no control over my motor functions. There was nothing that I could do, I was helpless in my own body!

People fell all around me. The ones that weren't lucky enough to die when I slashed through them, whithered on the ground in pain. I knew that they would die soon enough, but I had been ordered to kill them, and that's just what I was going to do. I stabbed each one of them. They squirmed for a moment, but then remained still. After they died, I removed my blade from their chests, and headed off towards any one else that was left standing on the battle field. Their numbers were thinning, but it wasn't much. Many were left. It seemed like a never ending battle. All of us were doing what we could towards the final battle. Lynelle and Train were the keys, and they had to be protected. That's all there was to it.

Someone jumped out in front of me, and I stared at them. I didn't care who they were, I just knew that they were there to stop me, and that I had to kill them. That's how I was raised, and what I was created for. It was time to do what I did best. Kill.

"I don't think you're going anywhere, little girl." Maro said. He looked as fat as usual. He started his attack on me, with his thrusting palm motion. I moved off to the side, avoiding the thrusts and tried to hit him from the side. He predicted my move and countered it. For a man of his weight, he sure could move pretty fast. I backed off a ways. He could crush me with that gravity field, there had to be a way to win.

I decided to use some transformations that I had learned while I was with Train and Sven. I transformed my arm into a wing and started throwing feathers at him. He just used the gravity to make them fall to the ground harmlessly. He was starting to annoy me.

That's when I realized that there was one weakness in his whole gravity thing. It pulled things down, towards the ground, and if I was up in the air, well then, I'd come straight at him.

I grew wings from my shoulder blades and flew up into the sky. It would take a lot of energy and I would regret it later, but that wasn't on my mind. His death was. Maro scowled when he saw what I was doing and he watched my every move like a hawk. When I was hovering over him I dropped knives, maces, and any other weapon that I thought of and created towards him. Maro dodged them all.

I could feel my energy slipping away slowly, and so I let my wings disappear, and I fell straight towards him. I changed my hands into knives and attacked him with them. He tried to dodge them, but there were several slashes that got him across the forearms.

I saw the attack coming, and I jumped back as far as I could. There was no way I was going to let myself get stuck in a gravity well. That would hurt, and I would die from intese pressure. This battle was going to be difficult.

Him still standing there was killing me! I couldn't stand it! He was just waiting for me to kill him. Without thinking, I charged forward, each step proved to move me faster. Before I knew it, and before he knew it, I was on top of him, and punching him.

Rapid punches were dealt to his face, and upper torso. Then I round house kicked him in the head. He stumbled. I continued my onslaught. I rapid kicked him in the legs, and I got him in the balls a few times. He doubled over, and held himself, trying to relieve the pain. I took that chance to land the killing blow.

My hand transformed into a sword, and I slashed it down. Maro's head split open straight down the middle, blood and brains fell onto the ground. But I didn't stop there. No, I continued to slash at his unmoving body. As I did the blood landed on me, covering me from head to toe. Soon enough all that was left was a mass pile of blood and flesh, nothing was distinguishable anymore.

Deep with in myself I was horrified that I did this. Even when I was with Torneo I didn't do this. It was forgivable. I didn't stop there either. I went in search of more people. This demon wasn't done killing. I tried to fight it, but it was more powerful than I was. I didn't know how.

I continued to walk towards the people, and in their own stupidity they walked straight towards me as well. When they stopped they were ready for me, or so they thought. I may have been just a child, but I was powerful, and I could kill them all. I did too. Each time they got close to me, I slashed them down violently and quickly. Sometimes heads rolled, and sometimes they were split from head to groin.

Their blood soaked through my clothes and straight to my skin. I was afraid of myself, and I didn't want to kill any more. With one last push on my own mind, I was free. My hand returned to normal and I stared at it in horror. I couldn't believe this. I had done it. The blood was proof enough.

The tears stung my eyes, and then they fell down my cheeks, mixing with the blood to make it look like I was crying blood. I had seen a stream while I was in the air, and I ran to it. I needed to get this blood off of me. I couldn't stand it.

When I arrived I jumped in. Some of the blood came off right away, but most of it was dried onto my skin. I scrubbed furiously at my arms, and at my clothes. I needed it off of me, and I needed it off of me now. I was so engrossed with my task that I didn't hear the foot steps come upon me.

"Eve?" A voice asked. I jumped and turned. Sven was standing there. "What happened? Where did all this blood come from?" He asked me. I couldn't answer, I was trembling, and I didn't want to tell him about the atrocisties that I had commited. Instead I launched myself at him and cried into his chest. His arms wrapped around me and held me tightly. He tried to calm me, but I couldn't be calmed. "It's okay, calm down Eve. What ever happened you can tell me." Sven said.

I nodded and then took a deep breath to steady myself. "Sven, I don't know what happened to me." I began. "One moment I was my normal self, and then the next moment I was a killing machine. I killed Maro, I killed the people that were working for Creed. Sven, I killed them. After Maro was dead, I just kept slashing. I don't know why I did it, but I did, and I can't stand the blood on me. I need it off!" I exclaimed as I burried my face in his chest again. I couldn't stand it. It was just too much.

"Eve, it's okay. We will figure out what happens when we get through this and back in our own time. Just wash up." Sven said and then gave me a small push towards the stream. I nodded and got back in the water. I cleaned the blood form me, and I made sure that there wasn't a single drop on me. "Ready?" Sven asked as he held his hand out to me. I took it and he helped me out of the stream. After I got my bearings again, we headed towards all the people.

I didn't want to go towards them, I was afraid that I might start killing them again. I didn't want that.

"It'll be okay Eve. We're going to go around them." Sven said. I shook my head no.

"I don't want to go near them. You go on, and I'll go find somewhere to hide until this is over." I said.

"Then I'll go with you." Sven said. I was a little surprised, but I didn't complain. We walked in silence. There was no one in sight as we walked, and for that I was glad. I didn't think that I could control myself if they came towards us. I was glad that Sven was understanding, I couldn't have asked for a better father.

In all the ways that mattered, Sven was my father, but I couldn't bring myself to tell him that. I think, and hope, that deep down he knew that.

"Isn't that Wiley and Jenos?" Sven asked as he pointed towards two figures in the distance. I looked and then nodded. We walked towards them, and then I saw what a state that they were in. Jenos had three bloody holes in the back of his outside, and Wiley's shoulder was stiched. They looked like they'd been through hell and then back again.

"What happened to you?" I asked.

"I got shot with arrows." Jenos answered. He looked in better shape than Wiley, most of the blood wasn't his.

"In the middle of an asthma attack I had to fight someone, and they cut my shoulder open." Wiley answered. I could tell that most of the blood on her shoulder was her own. "What're you guys doing here?" Wiley asked.

"Eve needs a break." Sven answered before I could. "I walked her here just in case anything happened to her. Could you guys watch her?" Sven asked.

"Sure." Wiley answered. I didn't want Sven to go, but I didn't say anything.

"Thanks. Stay safe." Sven said, and then he walked away. I wanted to go with him, but then I'd be putting him in danger, I stayed behind and watched him go.

_**XXXXXXXXXX**_

_Yay! This chapter is finally done! I got writers block on it a few times, but I over came it! _

_Disclaimer-I don't own Black Cat or Lynelle._

_Read and review! _


	23. Sven's Nightmare

**Until The End Of You**

**Sven's Nightmare**

I left Eve in the capable hands of Jenos and Wiley. I didn't really trust Jenos, but I knew that Wiley wouldn't let anything happen to Eve. I knew that Eve didn't want me to go, but I had to. There were still people, and things that had to be stopped. I couldn't leave it all to Train and Lynelle. That would be unfair.

I walked back the way we came, through the carnage, and through all the death. I could feel death hovering over everything like the plague. It wasn't a very good feeling, and I couldn't wait to get home. Our time was safer, not to mention easier to live in.

As I walked I saw people fighting other people. I wasn't sure how the Numbers were fairing, and I didn't really care. They were a bother, and I just wanted them to leave us all alone. That'd be too easy of course. I hoped like hell that when we got back, that they'd forget all about Train and the others. It was wishful thinking, I know.

There was one thing that I couldn't believe. Eve had gone berserk, I couldn't explain why, and neither could she. It was weird, to say the least. When all this was over, we'd go to Dr. Tearju and have her check Eve out to make sure that everything was okay. That could still be a while away.

I didn't know how long I walked for, but no one stopped me. I guess that they were off fighting with the others. I knew that Yabi was probably having the time of her life. She'd been created to kill, and that's what she was doing. I had seen her fight a few times, and each time I couldn't help but think to call her Death. She was the human personification of death. It was kind of freaky.

Train had said that Chronos loved to create creatures that reveled in death, and in killing. It was just something to boost their power. They'd gone wrong when they gave Yabi a working mind that thought for itself. If they hadn't done that, then Yabi would be a faithful lap dog that wouldn't even question killing a new born baby, or a hospital full of children, pregnant women, and the elderly. That scared me more than anything.

I pushed those thoughts from my mind and focused on what I had to do. There were people that I was ordered to take down. I pretended that this was a bounty where I had to bring them in dead, because they were that dangerous. It was a bad way to think of things, but it worked. Sometimes I wondered if it was right to even be doing this. To condemn people for what they believed in, it didn't seem right.

There weren't many people about where I was walking. It was strange. Most of the time when they saw you, they'd come running towards you and try to kill you. Creed had filled their heads full of the stupidest crap. When you think about what he was telling them, it was amazing to think that a human mind could understand the delusions of a psychopath.

To keep myself occupied while I walked I whistled. It was a tune that I had learned a while ago, but I couldn't remember the name of it, or the words. It was a happy tune for a depressing moment. I almost wanted to start dancing. Almost.

In the distance there was thunder, I thought that the rain would be a welcomed thing. To cool everyone off and washed the blood and dirt from them. I knew that I would love the feel of the cold rain on my face. I hadn't even gotten into that many fights, but I was already feeling my blood boil. I could also feel a primative beast shoving my civilized mind out of the way, but I held it at bay.

Lightning struck out at a tree a hundred yards from where I was standing, setting it on fire. The limbs fell from the trunk and landed on the ground. The fire ignited the bodies that lie there on the ground unmovingly. The smell smelled like that of cooking pig. I couldn't believe it.

The fire grew steadily in size. Then I saw someone walk through the fire towards me. The fire parted as they walked, and it died down slowly. After they passed over the line of fire the fire roared back to life, angry that the great energy that it was had been subdued by a single being.

"Stupid adults." It was a small boy, if I remembered right, his name was Leon. He could control the air. I was in trouble. For one I couldn't kill a kid, and two, he could deprive me of air and I'd suffocate to death. I would have to try to finish this as fast as I could. He also had something against me, he was more agile than I was. The odds were against me, and I didn't like it one bit. "Creed told me that I could kill as many adults as I could today. I'm going to do just that. Making you the one hundreth."

He dropped his board to the ground, but I was quicker. I launched a net at him. Unfortunately, it didn't connect. He thickened the air, and the net fell to the ground as it lost its momentum. He was on his board a second later and then he was zooming through the skies. There was no way that I was going to hold up against this little boy.

Man I felt so old.

Leon started to circle faster and faster. Soon enough I felt the air getting thin. Then I realized what would happen. The storm clouds would come and focus on this one spot. I inhaled a large breath and held it as best that I could. I could see the clouds starting to move, and then suddenly Leon was strunk by lightning. The air came back and I sucked in breath and sweet breath. I walked over to the boy, he was still alive, but there was no doubt that he's be passed out cold for several hours.

Haha, I won.

Man, I'm too old to say that.

I left the area where Leon was lying unconsious on the ground, and then I headed towards the large area where more and more people were running towards. They were forming a wedge to drive into our defense. Mind you we didn't have much of one, but I guess that it was stronger than we thought. I went and stood in front of them.

"Stop or else I'm going to have stop you myself." I ordered. They all looked at me, and then laughed.

"What're you going to do, old man?" The person at the head of the wedge asked.

"This!" I shot out my wire at him, and it connected with his metal breast plate. I hit a button and I shocked him. The electricity shot out from his breast plate and into all the ones near it. Soon enough all of them were falling to the ground, twitching from the unnatural electric current that had been sent through them. "Think twice about calling me old again." I advised. I strolled away acting like I owned the world. I just felt so on top of things at the moment.

As I strolled I saw Train and Lynelle running towards a figure in the distance. Before I could be sure of who the figure was I felt something coming at me. I dodged it with a backwards jump. When I looked over there was a girl with a black sword staring at me with black eyes, black hair, and black clothes. I knew that she wasn't human, I didn't know how, but I just knew.

"Who're you?" I asked.

"You cannot understand my name in your simple tongue, but even if you could, it's unimportant. I have come to give you pain, through your worst nightmare." She said to me. Then I realized what she was. She was a Dream Being, and from what I could tell, a malevolent one as well. She raised her hands towards me, and then I felt a shooting pain all through out my head, I clamped my eyes shut, and then I put my hands to my head trying to stop the pain.

Then it was gone.

I removed my hands from my head and opened my eyes. That woman was gone, and I was standing in the same spot as I had been before. I guess that it didn't work on me. Then I continued to walk. After about five minutes I came upon figures hanging from a tree. There were two of them. I realized who they were and I gasped.

It was Eve and Train! They were hanging from the tree by meat hooks, and all their internal organs had been taken out from inside of them. They were hanging there dead. The two people in the world who really mattered to me, they were dead.

"So, Sven, I see that you've come upon my sin." A familar voice said. Yabi walked out from behind the tree, she was holding two hearts in her hands. One was Train's and one was Eve's.

"You bastard!" I growled at her, and then tried to shoot her, but I realized that I had left my weapon back there. Yabi was grinning madly at me, I felt that I was her next victim.

"I should tell you," she said, "while I was cutting Eve open she was screaming for you. It was never anyone else but you. Her dying words were 'Daddy, where are you?' then she was dead and I hung her up there to dry. I saved their hearts for you." Yabi threw them at me, I reluctantly caught them. I was furious, but I could still feel the tears of sadness running down my cheeks. I couldn't believe that they were gone, and killed by Yabi.

"How could you do this to them?" I asked horrified. "They trusted you, I trusted you. You betrayed us all." I said in a low voice.

"That's how I was made, Sven. I was made to kill, to give pain, to torture, and to betray. There's nothing that can change my existance, that's what I was created to do, and that's what I do best. Come Sven, I'll send you to them. Both are missing you." Yabi said. She grabbed her scythe from the tree and then started attacking me. I had nothing to defend myself with, and then suddenly I felt her slash my chest open.

I fell to the ground with a cry of pain and then Yabi was beside me. She pryed open my chest, and I screamed in pain. It didn't hurt, it hurt like a bitch! She used her magic to cut open my sternum, and then she used her magic to keep me alive while she pulled out all my internal organs. I was constantly screaming in pain, and there was nothing that I could do to stop her. When she was finished pulling everything out of me she walked over to a log and laid them out so she could look at them. She smiled and nodded approvingly.

"Well Sven, it's time to die slowly." Yabi said. I could feel her slowly pulling her magic away from me, the only thing that was keeping me alive. I tugged despretly at it, but it was no use, it just kept slipping through my fingers. I was sobbing with what little energy I had left.

"Sven!" Someone yelled. I didn't know who it was. "SVEN! WAKE UP!" That's when I realized everything that I had seen was just a nightmare. I saw who was shaking me awake and I jumped away. Even though I knew that it was a nightmare, I still didn't want to fully trust her. "What the hell were you dreaming about?" Yabi asked me.

"Nothing, nothing important." I answered, I wasn't going to tell her that dream. She would think that I didn't trust her, I did, but not as much as Train or Eve.

"Whatever was happening in that dream must have been pretty intense because I've been trying to wake you for like the last ten minutes. Not to mention you were screaming like you were in great pain. Sven, I think you need to tell me what you dreamed." Yabi said as she fixed her blue eyes on me. I looked away.

"I-I can't." I said.

"Sven, I just killed a Malevolent Dream Being, I think that you can tell me what she made you dream." Yabi said.

"Will you just drop it?! I can't tell you, and that's the end of it!" I growled at her. She looked a little taken aback, but didn't pester me about it again. We started walking towards where I had seen Train and Lynelle running towards.

As we walked I knew that the tension between us was off the chart. I felt like I could take Yabi's scythe and cut the strings with it. I refrained from speaking to her. Something told me that she'd done something like that once.

"Alright." I said suddenly, breaking the silence between us. "I'll tell you what she made me dream."

Yabi nodded, and then I explained the dream to her. She listened, and didn't interupt me. I was secretly wishing that she would interupt though. I didn't want her to know all the gruesome details of the story.

"Sven," Yabi began after I finished. "I want you to know that if the impulse to ever do that to you, or Train, or Eve, or anyone, I would kill myself before I did that. I would never hurt any of you intentionally. I need you to trust me on that Sven." Yabi said, her blue eyes pleading with me.

"I trust you." I said to her. Yabi gave me a relieved smile and then she hugged me.

"Thank you Sven." I nodded and then patted her back awkwardly. Yabi reaized I what she was doing and then pulled away from me. I couldn't help but laugh a little at her reaction. It was childish in a not so childish situation. She started laughing too. "What're we laughing about?" she asked.

"I don't know." I answered honestly. "We should probably head off to find Train and Lynelle, they'll probably need our help." I said. Yabi nodded and then headed off towards our friends. And probably our doom as well.

_**XXXXXXXXXX**_

_Yay! Sven's chapter is done! Now the next chapter should be the beginning of the fight against Creed._

_Disclaimer- I don't own Black Cat or Lynelle._

_Review please! _


	24. Final Battle

**Until The End Of You**

**Final Battle**

Train and Lynelle were running towards Creed, he was standing there smiling at them like a maniac. They knew that this wasn't going to be an easy battle and that they might not live, but to save the world from this pshycopath they would die.

"Creed! We're going to finish this!" Train yelled at him. Lynelle had never heard Train so mad and so serious. It was a little frightening for her. He ignored it and channeled that fear into strength that she could use to beat Creed to a pulp.

"Oh my dear Black Cat, this is how I wished to see you, this is why I wanted you to join me. The power that lies with in you id greater than you can ever know." Creed said. "I will give you one last chance, Train. Join with me, and we can rule the world together." Suddenly there was a shot fired and Creed yelped in pain as a bullet ripped through his hand.

"Screw off." Lynelle growled at him. Creed glared at her, and then drew his sword. Lynelle had known that people said the blade was invisible, but she hadn't really beileved the tales of that until she actually saw it. "It's seriously invisible!" Lynelle exclaimed. Train ignored her and then set to work on destroying the psychopathic sadistic bastard that was destroying his life. Lynelle was shocked by how fast that they were exchanging blows. Neither one landed a single hit on the other.

The attacks were dodged, blocked, and countered amazingly fast. Lynelle couldn't get a lock on them, one second they were there, and the next they were gone.

Train felt the air splitting as Creeds Kotetsu sliced through it coming straight towards him. Without hesitation Train put up his gun and blocked it. Suddenly the blade changed. Instead of the normal invisible blade, it became solid and living. The Level Two of the blade. It chomped down on Train's shoulder, sending pain all through his arm and body.

"TRAIN!" Lynelle screamed in shock. She couldn't believe that Creed had pulled such a dirty trick! Suddenly there was something that was thrown through the air. It hit Creed in a nerve cluster in his neck, and the whole right side of him was immobile.

"That's for my cousin." Wiley growled and then collasped. She'd ripped open her wound again. Creed glared at her, and then sent his blade after her. Wiley saw it coming, and she knew that she didn't have a snowballs chance in a volcano to dodge. Jenos stepped in and tried to divert the blades trajectory, but it was impossible. It was too keen on getting to her. A few seconds later the blade connected with flesh, but it wasn't Wiley's. Jenos had jumped in front of her at the last second to sheild her from the blades awful bite. It clapped down on his rib cage. Jenos cried out in pain, and Wiley's eyes went wide. As his ribs broke there were snapping sounds. "Jenos!" Wiley caught him when the blade let go, it started laughing at her, and thinking that it had caused her enough pain, it returned to Creed's side.

"That was cruel!" Lynelle growled at him, and then started her own attack. Her speed matched that of Train's when she was angry. Lynelle quickly grabbed a hidden knife from a sheath at her belt and slashed at him. She didn't give him a chance to strike back.

Creed blocked every strike that she gave him, and soon enough there was a small cut on Creed's hand. Plans had gone a little ahead of scehdule, and so he didn't have his healing nano-machines in him. He could still take them on. What made it better was that he was getting mobilty back in his right side. Creed saw an opening in her attack, and he went for it. The second he did he felt another sharp prick, and he lost his ability to control his sword.

There was a harsh laugh and the sword went beserk.

Lynelle saw the sudden change, she tried to get out of the way, but the sword quickly attack her, cutting her across the legs, and then it set out onto the others. Wiley was standing and blocking it with her good arm, but she was rapidly losing ground, and Jenos was bleeding to death right in front of her.

Train sucked it up, and then shot the sword with a bullet that he had saved for this battle. The sword hissed angrily and then started attacking Train again.

Creed couldn't believe that his sword could still manifest when he wasn't focused on keeping it active. He could live with this. Before the sword laid the strike that it wanted, a swift blade came in from no where and blocked it's way. It was Yabi, come to the rescue.

The blade quickly changed targets and focused on Yabi. Yabi gave it a run for it's money. The battle was quick and fast, but in the end, the sword landed a blow. It had gone for her neck, the same place that Kyoko had. Yabi quickly dodged it, but she still got a small wound, the blood seeped out and Yabi knew that she was out matched against this opponent.

Lynelle was on her feet again, and she went straight for Creed's body. Her legs throbbed with protest, but she couldn't afford to listen to them. Too much was riding on this single battle.

Suddenly there was an evil aura on the battle field. Creed's eyes were wide, and full of shock and pain. He didn't know what was going on. Lynelle stopped in her tracks, and so did every one else. The feeling of evil grew stronger and stronger.

"Hahahahahahaha!! I am finally free!" the blade said. Everyone was shocked at the fact that the blade was speaking in a tongue that they could understand. "I have to thank you for setting me free, I've been trapped in that horrible body for the longest time." The blade disconnected itself from Creed's body, and then it grew it's own. Creed let out a choking gasp for air, but then he was still. Hell had finally claimed him.

"What the hell are you?" Sven asked as he came upon the scene.

"A Demon Duke..." Wiley whispered with her eyes wide.

"I'm surpri-That explains it. Tell me, halfling, what're you doing fighting with these humans?" the Demon Duke asked. He held his hand out towards Wiley and her eyes flashed from silver to a metallic orange. He lifted his hand and Wiley was on her feet. Then she was walking towards him. From the look on her face you could tell that she was resisting the pull from the Demon Duke. It didn't work, as she was just a half-demon, and he was full demon, right below the Devil.

"S-stop it..." Wiley managed through her clenched teeth. Resisting the pull was painful.

"No. Answer the question." Train took his chance and fired the last bullet that he had. The bullet landed in his flesh, right where the heart should have been. Instead of the Demon Duke dropping dead, he stood there and kept his attention focused on Wiley.

"I fight with them...because they are...my friends..." Wiley answered. "I will never...fight on the side...that you fight for..." Wiley spit in his eye, and the power that he was using on her tightened and she gasped for air. Jenos was glaring at the Duke of Hell who was hurting his loved one. He wished that he could just tear his head from his shoulders and be done with it. But he wa useless. The blood from his injuries was building up inside of his lungs and all he wanted was a full breath of air.

"You should learn you place!" the Duke growled at Wiley. He picked her up in his powerful hand, and then threw her into the nearest tree. The tree wasn't a small one, it was at least a few thousand years old, but it toppled like a new sapling. Wiley was out.

"I had a feeling that there was more to this than just Creed. There was no way that a single human could control such power that he had in store within him." Lynelle said. Suddenly there was a bliding light, and then Lynelle was standing there with wings protruding from her back.

"Ah, an angel. Sent down from heaven to do God's dirty work. Tell me, can you ever return for all the sins that you have no doubtedly commited while in this land?" The Duke asked with a vicious smile and a nasty chuckle. His teeth were abnormally long, looking like fangs all around his mouth.

Train and the others stared openly at Lynelle. How could there be so much to the people around them that they didn't know? Lynelle went at the demon with speed faster than the human eye could see. They thought that for sure Lynelle would strike him down in one blow, but Lynelle was stopped dead in her tracks as the demon lifted her by her wings.

"Angels shouldn't play around in worlds in which they don't belong." The Duke said. Lynelle knew that she was in trouble.

"You say that I should learn my place! HA!" A voice laughed from the other side of the battle field. "You aren't even half as powerful as my father was!" Wiley screamed at him. Her features had changed greatly. Her eyes were metallic orange, mixing with her naturally silver ones, and instead of her light brown- almost blonde- hair was black, and it sucked in all the light around it like a black hole. "You have to remember that while you are on this material plane, you cannot do half of the things that you normally would be able to, the same with Lynelle. I, on the other hand, am not affected by that simple problem. I am a human with demon abilities. You stand no chance." Wiley said as she grinned madly at him. Showing off her newly formed fangs.

"I will deal with you later, angel." The Duke dropped Lynelle and then turned his black eyes towards Wiley. Lynelle glared at the demon that had dismissed her like she was nothing. "You are going to regret showing yourself, An'Moi." The Duke said to Wiley.

"I will regret nothing." Wiley said. Suddenly both demons were engaged in battle. Lynelle knew that a battle between demons would end badly if it wasn't stopped.

"Train, I need your help." Lynelle said. Train looked over to Lynelle. "I know that I didn't tell you something that I should have, and I'm sorry for that. I still feel the same things for you, and you should know that. Angels can lie, I admit that, but we do it because we can't be found out. I need you to let me inside of you. I will be there, with my power, but you will be in control of what we do. Train, will you do it?" Lynelle asked him with pleading eyes.

"I trust you." Train said with a nod. Lynelle smiled at him, kissed him, and then entered into Train's body. He could feel a great power suddenly surge with in him, and he knew that nothing could stop him. Train leapt into the battle with Wiley and the Duke.

Wiley dodged a slash from the demon and laughed as she slashed the Duke's arm open from wrist to shoulder. He howled inhumanly in pain, and Wiley laughed all the harder. She dodged a lunge from the Duke with a cartwheel that lead into a back hand spring.

Train took his chance to use Lynelle's powers against the Duke. He created a sword of light, jumped into the air towards the Duke, disappeared to the human eye, and then slashed off one of the Duke's arms. There was another inhuman howl of pain, and then one of rage, but the rage wasn't from the Duke.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?! You're interupting my fun!" Wiley growled at Train. "I don't care if you have that foul smelling angel inside of you, stay out of my fight! I was enjoying toying with him!" Wiley growled and then disappeared even from Train's heightened sight. The next second Wiley appeared next to Train. Her claws spread and extended. She slashed down at him, but he kicked himself out of the way. "Stay out of this! It has nothing to do with you!" Wiley growled.

"You make it sound like it's personal!" Train yelled at her.

"That's because it is." Wiley said as she glared coldly at the Duke who was glowering at them. "He was the one who killed my mother, and then my father gave up his life, what little of it he had left, to seal him into limbo, left to wander throughout enternity. Since he is back, and I have inherited all of my father's powers, it is my responsibilty to kill him, and make sure that he never plagues the world that my father wanted to be left alone. I will honor that wish." Wiley said, then she disappeared from sight again.

"Well I have a job to do." Train said. He launched himself back into the air and slashed the Duke down the chest again. This time Train was thrown back towards where Wiley had been before all of it started. Wiley hacked off a leg with her claws, and then she went for the other one. She swiped away with his claws. The claws forced themselves into her, one in her leg, one in her stomach, another in her chest, and the last in her already injured shoulder. Wiley felt the blood inside of her, but she knew that she couldn't give up. She got to her feet, and then fell back down again. She had under estimated his brute strength.

Train pulled himself off the ground, made sure that nothing was broken, and then headed back into the battle again. He knew that it was now up to him. With Lynelle's powers inside of him, he could feel Wiley's demonic blood settling down again.

Inside of his head, Lynelle told him what he had to to. Train set to work on in. He created several seals from light magic, and then ran to place then where they needed to go. They'd create a pentagon, and one final seal would be placed on the Duke's head.

Train placed the seals where they were supposed to be, then he gathered up all the power that he could in his legs, and launched himself at the Duke's head. He flew by and placed the seal, once he landed outside of the pentagon, Train started chanting. He didn't even know what he was chanting. Suddenly there was a flash of white, and black at the same time. The Duke screamed in pain, it was such a high pitch that Train covered his ears.

Wiley opened her eyes and then covered her ears as they started to bleed. Even though she wasn't in her demon form, she still had heightened sences, and that high pitched howl was meant to injure any demon that was in several thousand miles from the source. Wiley joined in his screaming as her head pounded in her hands.

A few seconds later the howling stopped, and he was gone. Wiley's eyes rolled back in her head and she fell back to her resting place panting.

Train felt something move, and suddenly Lynelle was standing next to him smiling at him. Train smiled back.

"It's finally over." Train said as he put an arm around Lynelle's shoulders. Lynelle leaned over and kissed him deeply.

Yabi was sleeping next to where Jenos had been lying a few minutes ago, and he was running towards where Wiley was lying. By now she was awake, but was still in some pretty bad shape.

"Wiley! Wiley! Are you okay!?" Jenos asked as he lifted her from the ground.

"Yeah, I'll be fine." Wiley answered in nothing more than a whisper. "I'm healing already. Jenos," Wiley began, "I'm sorry for not telling you what I was...I hate that part of me, and I hate what it's capable of."

"I understand." Jenos said with a smile. "As long as you're okay, that's all that matters." Wiley smiled back at him. He lifted her from the ground and they headed back towards the others.

Every one gathered around the huge battle scene where the most epic battle of all time had taken place, and they started laughing. All of them. It was a laugh of relief. All the stress was over, and everything could return to the way that it had been before it all started.

"So..." Sven said. "How're we getting back?" Every one stopped laughing.

"I know." Bob said. Every one turned to him. "There is a way, but I will not be able to go with you."

"Bob, no, don't do it, no." Wiley said. Bob looked up at Wiley and shook his head no.

"I have to do it, it's the only way that you will be able to get back to our rightful time. I will always be with you." Bob added, then he left and went to stand a good three-hundred yards from them. "Good-Bye, Savio." Bob said to Wiley in her mind.

"BOB! NO! DON'T!" Wiley screamed as she tried to get out of Jenos' arms and towards Bob. Jenos held on her tightly. There was a bright flash, and then they were back in their own time. Wiley was sobbing into Jenos' chest. "He's gone..."

"It's okay, we're all alive." Jenos said as he rubbed her back.

_**XXXXXXXXXX**_

_Okay, one quick thing, the whole thing about Wiley's past, that was a cover up so that no one knew what she really was. She has the power to manipulate memories if she needs to, that's what she did._

_Disclaimer- I don't own Black Cat or Lynelle._

_Read and review please! _


	25. The End?

**Until The End Of You**

**The End?**

It had been several months since the battle that had taken place and things were back to normal. Sven and Eve were off training to get stronger, they were still sweepers. Train and Lynelle had a little bar going, Yabi worked there as a waitress, and Jenos and Wiley were preparing for their grand opening.

"You know," Jenos began, "this was an awesome idea." Wiley smiled and nodded. She poured them some wine and then they looked out at their club. "So, whose going to be first on the VIP list to The Robots?" Jenos asked.

"I know." Wiley said with a smile. Jenos raised an eyebrow and watched her as she headed upstairs towards their apartment. Jenos got up and followed her. After a few minutes Wiley showed him the inviations that she'd made. Jenos smiled and then nodded.

-Train & Lynelle & Yabi-

"Train! Lynelle! We've got mail from Jenos and Wiley!" Yabi called to them from the bar enterance. Train and Lynelle came in from seperate rooms. Lynelle from the bathroom, and Train from the kitchen. Yabi handed them the envelopes with their names on them, and then opened hers.

_Dear Friend,_

_You are invited as VIPs to our grand opening of our club, on June 13. You will have all the privleges of the club that are avaliable, and we hope you enjoy yourselves. We hope that you will join us._

_Wiley Sly and Jenos Hazard_

"WE'RE VIPS!!" Train yelled as he jumped for joy. Lynelle and Yabi laughed. Lynelle set her invation down on the bar and then sat down on the bar stool. Yabi sat down on a table, it was still before opening but she was already in uniform.

"Calm down Train, we still have a day." Yabi said. "So whose going to look after the bar tomorrow?"

"We'll find someone. Well actually, now that I think about it, its our days off." Lynelle answered.

-Next Day 7PM-

Lynelle, Train, and Yabi pulled up to the club in a stretch Limo, and looked at the place. They hadn't seen it before, and it looked great! They walked down the red carpet towards the door, and when they opened it their eyes went wide. It was amazing!

"Train! Lynelle! Yabi!" Wiley yelled as she walked over to them. "I'm so glad that you could make it. We just opened and look at this turn out!" Wiley said with her eyes wide. The place was packed with people and it was almost impossible to walk through without touching someone. "Wow, you guys look great!" Wiley said.

Train had decided to go with a little more dressed up look than he usually did. It was simlar to his work out fit at Chronos, minus the black coat, the black, and the tie.

Lynelle was wearing a snug tank top that was a dark purple, a black pair of shorts, and a pair of white flats. Her hair was back in a bun with chop sticks through it.

Yabi was dressed in a green T-Shirt that said 'Don't Interupt Me While I'm Ignoring You' in white, a mini skirt that was red and blue plad, and a pair of grey flats.

The music was loud and the lights were flashing all different colors. It was amazing to think that it had such a turn out on the first day. Then again everything was half price, so who didn't want to get in?

"You guys have a VIP room up on the second floor, feel free to go there if you want. Jenos and I are running the bar along with Lou. It's hectic! Need any drinks? I can send someone up with them. Wait. Lemme guess, Lynelle and Train will have milk, and Yabi will have...a screw driver." Wiley said.

"Yeah." All three answered at the same time. Wiley smiled and then disappeared into the crowd. They headed towards the spiral metal stair case at the other end of the room, once there they walked up and into thier booth.

"Can you believe this place? It's already like this and they've only been at it for four months!" Yabi eclaimed like a giddy child. This was the first time that any of them had been to a club, and this one was amazing.

"Wiley and Jenos don't waste time on things. They get them done, even if they have to do it themselves. Let's just enjoy ourselves." Train said as the waiter walked in the door. When they looked they saw that it looked exactly like Bob had!

"Bob?" Lynelle asked as she looked at the robot.

"No, my name is Lienal." The robot answered. "Is there anything else that I can get you?" Linenal asked.

"No, thanks though." Yabi said as she headed for her screw driver. Lienal nodded and then left the room, closing the door behind him. "I guess that Wiley made some more little guys. It would explain the name though." Yabi sipped at her drink and looked back down towards the party area. "Let's go dance!" Yabi said as she put her drink down, and then headed out of the room towards the ground floor. Train and Lynelle followed her. Why come if you weren't going to dance?!

-6 Hours Later-

It was 1 A.M. and the club was offically closed. Wiley and Jenos were cleaning up the bar and laughing as they did so. The robots were cleaning the floors of the trash and the tables, they were programmed to do everything. They even looked a little more human than Bob had.

"That was amazing!" Lynelle said as she sat down on a bar stool. "I can't believe how much fun I had!" Lynelle was grinning like a mad man and Train was excited as well.

"I'm glad that you guys had fun." Wiley said. "It was fun for us too. Even though we manned the bar the whole time. Hey, Lou! I think we're going to have to get you a bar buddy!"

"Yeah, not a chance! This is my bar!" Lou said as he walked back towards them. He was a humaniod robot that had hands and feet, he was the most sophisticated robot in existance. He had rusty red hair, green eyes, and was a little taller than Jenos.

Jenos and Wiley looked beat.

"Why don't you guys head upstairs? You need to sleep." Yabi said. What she said fell on Wiley's deaf ears. She was sleeping while leaning against the bar. "Hey, Jenos! She just fell asleep!" Yabi called over to him. Jenos walked over from where he was making sure that everything was in order.

"Thanks for coming guys. We'll talk to you later or something. Night." Jenos picked Wiley up from the bar, and then headed towards the metal stair case. He kept going up until they disappeared into a hatch in the ceiling.

Train, Lynelle, and Yabi all left and headed back home. They were just as exhausted as Wiley and Jenos were. Once home they all went to their rooms and fell asleep on their beds. Out for a while.

-Sometime after one, before 5-

"Lynelle...Lynelle, wake up..." she heard someone whispering in her ear. Lynelle slowly opened her eyes and didn't see anything. She shrugged it off and then rolled over onto her side. When she did she saw the black eyes lock with hers. Lynelle screamed and then fell out of bed. Why hadn't she realized that they wer there?!

"Who the hell are you!?" Lynelle asked as she grabbed her gun and aimed it at his head.

"I am someone come to warn you and your friends. You all are in grave danger." he said as he sat himself up, abnormally straight on her bed. "My name is Koan-Ze." He said. "I am a Dream Being."

After Lynelle woke every one up they were all in the living room, Wiley and Jenos were on their way, Sven and Eve were out of reach to them, and so they were going to be left out of the loop.

After about twenty minutes Jenos and Wiley arrived, both in their pajamas and falling asleep as they walked. No one could blame them as they had had an exhausting night.

"Alright," Wiley said as she yawned. "Let's get this meeting over with. What the hell is so important that you had to wake me from a dead sleep to come over here and listen to what someone has to say?" Wiley growled. Jenos was snoring in a chair. Wiley glared at him and pinched him hard.

"Ow! I'm awake!" Jenos said as he jumped.

"Well, this is Koan-Ze, he's a Dream Being and he's come to warn us about something." Lynelle answered. Koan-Ze nodded. His dark hair, and dark eyes were a little off against his pure white skin.

"I have come to warn you all about what is happening in my world. There are Dream Beings that hold our world apart from yours, so that you only dream a dream, not live a dream as we do. These people are being influenced by those who do not wish the worlds to remain separate, and they are slowly joining the worlds together. I came here through a rift in the fabrics of the worlds, and now I'm warning you. You must stop this from happening." Koan-Ze said. "If you do not, then there will be no safe way to Dream. The Dream Beings who are trying to take over both worlds will change your dreams from the happy ones that you often have, to evil ones, and then you will slowly change as your dreams are forcfully changed."

Everyone started at the Dream Being in front of them. This was too far fetched to believe. How could any one, aside from someone crazy, like say Creed, believe that?

"Why are you telling us this? Surely there has to be someone else who can do this?" Yabi asked.

"No, the first people they are coming after is you. You killed one of their own, and they will not forgive that. The only way for you to survive is kill or be killed. Unfortunately you will have to wait until they come for you, none of you are able to enter into our world. It is hard for us to survive here, but we are able to."

"If we can't survive there, how are supposed to stop it?" Jenos asked.

"You can't stop it. It will happen. When it happens you have to work towards undoing it. Things over the course of the next few years things will start to change, it will take a while, but to us, there is no meaning of time. We can wait forever. I have come to give you your warning, and since my job has been finished I must return through the rift before it closes. Good bye." Koan-Ze waved his hand, and there was a dark portal that opened up in front of him. He stepped through and then both the portal and him disappeared.

"Well, let's talk about this in the morning. I want to get back to sleep." Wiley said as her eyes slid closed and she fell asleep in the chair that she was sitting in.

"Mind if we bunk here tonight?" Jenos asked.

"Go ahead. You'll both have to sleep on the couch though." Train said. Jenos nodded and lifted Wiley out of her chair. Jenos laid down on the couch and put Wiley next to him. He wrapped his arms around her waist and soon enough he was asleep as well.

-Two Years Later-

Lynelle smiled as she held the baby in her arms. Nine months of torture and finally, through the pain and hardship of labor she was holding her baby girl in her arms and smiling down at her. Train was looking down at the baby and saw that she had her mother's face and his eyes.

"What should we name her, Train?" Lynelle asked. Train closed his eyes in thought. It was hard to come up with the perfect name for the perfect baby girl.

"Jaden." Train answered. Lynelle smiled at him, and then looked down at the baby.

"Jaden it is." Lynelle said as she pinched Jaden's cheek gently. The baby giggled and their smiles spread wider.

Suddenly Train's cell phone rang. Train jumped, forgetting that he had it, and then left the room to leave Lynelle alone with the baby. "Hello?" he asked into the phone.

"Train, we have a problem." It was Wiley.

"What? What's wrong?" Train asked.

"Remember two years ago when that Dream Being came to see us? He warned us that things would become stranger and stranger. Well, it's started. Train, we have to stop this or else things are going to go horribly, horribly wrong. People's nightmares are going to become real, and then they're going to do damage. Train, you don't want to know what a half-demon has nightmares about. We have to stop this, and fast." Wiley said.

"Alright." Train said and then hung up the phone. It was too soon. His daughter was in danger, and that wasn't okay. He'd put a stop to this, he had to. For the sake of his family, if not for the world. He sighed and then went to tell Lynelle. "Lynn, I want you to keep the baby safe. You're not fit to fight. You know that." Train added when he saw her start to protest. "Keep her safe, and I'll do my best to win this nightmare."

"Train, come back to me when this is over. Promise." Lynelle said her eyes pleading with him.

"It's a promise." Train said, then he walked out of the room and headed towards where Wiley and Jenos had found the rift.

_**XXXXXXXXXX**_

_Yay! The last chapter! I couldn't help myself, I had to make it longer. A Sequel is on it's way! Can we say 'yay!'?_

_Disclaimer- I don't own Black Cat or Lynelle._

_Read and review people! I will love you all forever! _


End file.
